The Mistress Ruby
by theImgurbanana
Summary: Ruby Rose is a young millionaire living with her long time friend/sister Yang Xiao Long. After trying some new things Ruby decides that she wants to continue them with her closest friend. This is my take on what I think Ruby would be like in this situation. Contains Futa, Dom/Sub, Mind Break, Inflation. This is my first fic so let me know what you think. I might continue this later
1. Yang's Set up

"There we go! All laced and secured!" An energetic and innocent voice said looking over the sleeping figure chained to her basement wall. Looking over the chains once more to make sure they were all locked closed giving them a tug and smiling when they didn't budge. The figure started to stir and groan, "Oh man my head." The figure mumbled lifting its head to look around. "Ruby? Is that you?" the figured asked going to rub its head and noticing that their hands and arms are bound to their sides. "W-what the hell? What's going on?" they asked looking around with a worried look and seeing the chains leading from the wall to their neck and feet. Ruby giggled at the figured grabbing their chin with her thumb and pointer finger and forcing her to look at her. "Now now Yang no need to worry. Your new mistress is going to take very good care of you but first-"Ruby moved her head forward and gave Yang a forceful and long kiss licking her lips and she pulled away. Yang was too stunned to do anything except stare at Ruby. "I'm going to need to break you so all you'll know and want is serve me and crave my dick to pound you all day." Yang's eyes went wide with fear. "W-what are you talking about Ruby? What's going on?" Yang asked desperate to wake up from what she hoped was a nightmare of some kind. Ruby slapped Yang's face. "Slave will only talk when instructed to." Ruby said voice firm and commanding. "What the hell! What the-"Yang started to yell only to be silenced when Ruby slapped her again on the other cheek a little harder this time. "I said Slave will only talk when instructed to or she will be punished!" Ruby said with a slight growl to her voice. Yang not wanting to get slapped again just looked at Ruby eyes starting to water with tears.

 _ **2 hours ago**_

Ruby and Yang were sitting on the couch in Ruby's house drinking alcohol and laughing at the comedy movie on the TV. Yang was drinking some whiskey while Ruby was sipping on some wine. A few minutes later Yang was laying across the couch passed out with her drink spilled on the floor. 'Finally! I thought I used the wrong drug with how long it was taking' Ruby thought while refilling her drink. She leaned back and looked Yang up and down thinking about their life leading up to now.

Both of them grew up in the same orphanage and became very close during that time due to both of them having their parents abandoned them their after birth so they knew what each other felt and decided that they would make it in life to spite their parents. Ruby was always picked on by the other kids for being different and weird since she was born with a…..extra appendage and it made her shy and sacred of the others since she was different but Yang stayed with her and helped her through it all. Showing her that even though she had both a vagina and dick and balls, she could still be normal and make it in life. They researched her condition learning all they could so they were ready for what ever happened. They stayed close even after leaving the orphanage, getting an apartment together and both working to make ends meet. They had some hard times in life like when Ruby's first girlfriend had used her just for her dick or when one of Yang's crazy exs threatened to kill her if she ever broke up with her. That was fun time in life. It wasn't until Ruby started playing and won the state lottery of 30 million Lien that their lives took a turn for the better. Yang started listing off all the things she should buy and basically how to waste her new large amount of money. But Ruby was smart and decided that she should invest some so she could keep a fairly reliable source of income. However that didn't stop her from having her dream house built and getting her dream car. She also didn't leave Yang out and bought her very own custom bike.

Now they both live in the house and couldn't be happier with things…..or at least one of them was. Yang was happy with how her life was. She had her best friend/sister with her, an amazing house and bike, and didn't have to worry about meeting ends meet. Ruby however didn't feel the same. Sure she was happy that they were rich and didn't have to worry anymore but she felt lonely. Not having anyone to love and care for as a lover just made her feel sad. So she decided one night that she was going to go to the local "entertainment" club. It was a underground sex store where you can pay to fuck or get paid to be fucked and Ruby decided that she wanted to try some of this dom/sub roleplay she had read about in one of her many "private" books. She quickly fell in love with a being the dom of the situation and started craving it more and more and decided that she wanted her own permanent sub, or cock-sleeve as she put it, but she didn't know where or how to get on. She was sure that the store could get one for her but she wanted to choose her own to match the standards she had. She someone slim but with curves in the right spot, drop dead gorgeous with beautiful hair, and could handle her dick which was pretty impressive being 10 inches long and 3.5 inches in width. And that's when it hit her like a fire truck, she already knew someone who met all those requirements and even better was she lived with her. She smiled with devious and evil smile as she started planning it all in her head.

First she needed to get Yang out of the house for at least two weeks so she could have a basement built to teach Yang her new role in life. She also needed to research how to break her and make her own sex slave. 'That store should have everything I need right? I mean it sells just about everything else so it should have that' Ruby thought to herself as she sat her bath slowly rubbing her shaft to the thought of breaking Yang down to nothing more than her personal cock-sleeve. Using her free hand she grabbed her scroll and stared at the screen. 'Fuck what was the name of that bad that Yang listens to? The Ments Men? No Achieve Men? Damn it what was it? Achievement Hunter! That was it!' She looked them up to see where their next show was and if tickets where still available. 'They're in Atlas, wait isn't Velvet visiting there?' She thought while buying the ticket and hotel room. Velvet was one of the few kids from the orphanage that her and Yang were friends with. That should keep Yang gone for the two weeks. She got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself and went to the kitchen where Yang was. "Hey Yang I bought you tickets to go to the next Achievement Men concert. They're in Atlas so I bought you a plane ticket and hotel room." Ruby said getting a apple from the counter. "Oh thanks Ruby! Are you going to go too?" Yang asked. "No I don't really listen to them but Velvet is there so she might go with you." Ruby responded. "I haven't seen her in years! This will be fun! I'm going to go pack!" Yang said and she started to head to her room. 'Perfect! Now I need go buy everything.' Ruby thought heading to her room, a tent forming in her towel.

Week and half later and everything was set. She had bought all the restraints she needed and even had a custom collar made that read _**Slut Yang**_ on one side and _**Property of Ruby Rose**_ on the other. She read all the books she could find on how to break and train someone and even found a few videos of other doing that. The store even had their own construction group that built her basement with everything she needed! Score! Yang was coming back in a few days and Ruby couldn't wait! Her dick growing fully erect as she standing in the basement. She started stroking herself and walked up into Yang's room. She gripped her dick with both hands and started rubbing herself fast and building up her climax moaning louder and louder as she got closer. She climaxed and shot rope after rope of thick hot cum on Yang's bed. She wiped her hand on the sheets and looked at her scroll, 'Can't wait for her to get back!' She thought with a huge childish smile on face. A few days later and she was waiting in the airport for Yang. After getting Yang they headed home, Ruby listening to Yang talk about her trip and the concert. They got home and Ruby poured them some drinks slipping a little something into Yang's whiskey and sat on the couch Yang still talking about her trip.

After getting Yang into the basement and strapped in (which took longer than she cared to admit. Not her fault she isn't as built as Yang.) She looked the chains over one more time to just to be sure.


	2. Yang's Break

"See? If you follow instructions you don't get punished. Now where to start?" Ruby said running her finger down Yang's chest. She grabbed Yang's arm restraints and pulled her up to her feet Yang stumbling a bit her legs waking up from sitting on them so long. "Stay" Ruby said turning and walking to the table against the wall. The held up a thin strap that looked like thin belt with little pads on the inside. Ruby walked over placed it around Yang's waist and smiled as Yang gasped feeling like her insides were constricting on themselves. "Like it? I had it specially made for you. It keeps you from cumming without my permission but don't worry you'll still get the feel the buildup just won't get to release." Ruby said getting her riding crop from the table. Yang whimpered falling to her knees and looking at Ruby. "Ruby please stop this! This isn't you! Please let me go! Please sto- eep!" Yang started to plead only to be stopped when Ruby stepped behind her and gave her a slap on her back with the crop. "Aww you were doing so well following my first rule. But it looks like you need punished for disobeying me." Ruby said running the crop up and down Yang's back. She moved around in front of her lifting her chin with her the crop. "Stand." Ruby commanded. Yang slowly stood the crop still on her chin. Ruby walked over to the table and picked up four little pink looking eggs and some tape. "Now if you struggle it's going to hurt a lot more than it should." She said walking over and putting tape on the eggs. Yang was watching wanting to turn and move away but didn't want to get slapped again. 'What happened to her while I was gone? I knew I shouldn't have gone!' Yang thought. Ruby tapped on the eggs to her right nipple and Yang moaned a little but quickly closed her mouth hoping Ruby didn't hear that. Unfortunately for Yang Ruby did her it and smirked. "You enjoy getting your nipple touched don't you? I bet you enjoy getting your breast fondled." Ruby said and started grouping and squeezing Yang's left boob. A moaned escaped Yang's throat and blushed and looked away.

Ruby let go and taped the next egg to her left nipple giving them both a little squeeze afterwards. She trailed a egg down Yang's chest across her abs and down to her little nub of nerves just below the little patch of blonde hair. Yang squirmed trying to get Ruby's hand away from her private area. Ruby placed the ridding crop on Yang's cheek "What did I say about moving Slut?" Ruby asked lightly tapping the crop against her cheek. Yang stopped moving looked down. Ruby placed the egg against Yang's clit and tapped it in place, Yang letting out a moan as Ruby tapped it in place. "Now if speak or try to move away I will have to spank you again." Ruby stated while moving behind Yang and running the crop of her ass. She ran the crop up and down between her ass cheeks getting a small moan from Yang. "Oh? Does some like having the ass their ass touched?" Ruby asked kneeling down behind her. She spread Yang's cheeks and blew on the little rose bud getting another moan from Yang. Yang had her eyes closed and was trying to keep herself from moaning but was failing and then she started to feel pressure against her ass, quickly and with a wide eyes she turn her head around to see Ruby pushing the last little egg against it. She moved her ass away not wanting anything to enter it.

Ruby growled and slapped her left ass check hard getting a painful yelp from Yang. "I said not to move and you moved your ass away." She stood up placing the crop against her right ass cheek, "time for your punishment for disobeying your mistress". Ruby said and slapped her right ass cheek hard with crop, Yang yelling in pain. She slapped the other cheek and then slapped the right again switching between two for a minute. Yang's ass bright red and stinging from the slaps. Yang had tears falling down her face as she tried not to move her ass. Ruby walked to the table and grabbed a bottle of lotion squeezing some on her hand and spreading it around. She walked behind Yang and started rubbing the lotion on her ass Yang letting out a breath from the soothing sensation from the lotion. "I'm not a bad mistress. If you obey and be good I reward you but if you misbehave you get punished. I'm fair but strict." Ruby said finishing applying the lotion. "Now let's try that again shall we?" Ruby said moving the egg back to her ass. She started to push the egg against her little hole waiting to see if Yang was going to move again. When Yang didn't move she keep pushing as the hole started to spread. "If you don't relax this isn't going to be easy for you." Ruby stated. Yang not wanting to get punished again tried to relax her ass.

Suddenly the egg and tip of her finger disappeared in Yang's ass and Yang let out a quite moan. Ruby pushed her finger till her knuckles were against her ass pushing the egg as deep in as she could. Yang's face was scrunched up in pain and little pleasure but she wasn't going to admit that last part. Ruby stood and walked to front Yang. She attached a chain to the ceiling and to Yang's arms restraints. She pulled out a little remote with a dial on it going from Off to 10 and turned the dial to 3. Yang's body was assaulted by pleasure and she her legs gave out the chain from the ceiling keeping her up. Ruby walked to the table and grabbed the blindfold and ear plugs, turning the eggs off and walking to Yang. "If you behave I'll pull one of these off." Ruby said as she puts the blindfold and ear plugs in. With Yang's sight and hearing cut off her sense of touch skyrocketed and when Ruby ran her fingers across Yang's chest her body twitched and she let out a deep moan. Ruby pulled the ear plugs out changing her mind. Ruby lowered the chain so Yang was on her knees. Ruby pulled her skirt down reviling her bulge straining her panties out. She slid the panties down letting her half hard cock flop out and land on Yang's face the smell of her cock invading Yang's nose. "Time to start your training. If you behave and I'll reward you. Now open up~" Ruby said grabbing her dick and moving the tip to Yang's lips. Yang didn't open her mouth not wanting to give into Ruby. Ruby not happy with this turned the dial on the remote back to three and Yang's body's twitched as it was assaulted by pleasure from her heightened sense of touch and almost came then. She stop the moan that came from her and Ruby took that opportunity and shoved her cock in her mouth as far as she could. Yang to distracted by the pleasure from the eggs didn't fight back and Ruby took that a sign to start thrusting. She grabbed a Yang's hair and started bobbing her head in dick while thrusting her hips trying to get all 10 inches in her mouth throat. Yang after getting some sense of thought back tried to pull head back only to have Ruby's hands hold her in place as she continued thrust in and out. Ruby was getting close, pulling her cock out so just the head was still in her mouth. Yang using this moment to breathe took a much needed deep breath but was cut short when Ruby slammed her head down and thrusted her hips forward shoving the rest of her cock down Yang's throat. Yang's throat was convulsing and twitching trying to push out the foreign object but to Ruby it helped push her over the edge and came shooting rope after rope of thick hot cum down Yang's throat straight to her stomach. Ruby came lots of cum her balls releasing a few days of built up cum causing Yang's stomach to fill and expand making her look a few months pregnant and causing Yang to cum but the belt keeping her from actually cumming only letting her feel the pleasure of it. Yang's eyes rolled back into head slightly little dribbles of cum leaking from the corners of her mouth.

Ruby finally coming down from her organism pulled her cock out of Yang's throat loving the look of Yang's face. She leans down and kisses Yang diving her tongue in to claim her mouth. Yang's body twitching and convulsing moans escaping from Yang's throat. Her mind was scrambled trying to form a thought and get Yang to escape but the denial of her orgasm fried her brain. Ruby lowered the chain lower and pushed Yang down on the ground and brought her ass up kneeling behind her kissing her ass. She turned the dial up to 8 and Yang let out a load deep moan as her body tried to cum again. Ruby pulled the egg from Yang's ass, watching as it twitched from the sudden removal, and pushed into her pussy as far as her fingers could get it. Ruby rubbed her tip against Yang's slit getting it nice and wet and slowly started to push till the head went in. Yang's eyes shot open and wide feeling something enter her sacred place but couldn't move her mind still fried from the orgasms. Slowly she started to push her hips forward feeling the egg vibrating against the tip of her dick moaning at how good it felt. She drew her hips back and pushed back in faster and harder this time each time trying to get her dick all the way in. She knew what was stopping her, Yang's cervix and decided that wasn't going to stop her but she would save that for last. Yang was too lost in the pleasure to even think her vision going white and her mind started to crack. A few minutes later and Ruby felt the familiar feeling of a climax approaching and pulled her dick half way out before slamming it down as hard as she could sending both the egg and her dick past her cervix and pushing against her womb cause a outline to appear on her stomach and released all the cum her balls could inflating her stomach even more. Yang's mind shattered and her eyes rolled back into her head as she came hard not being able to fully release it. She twitched and moaned at the feeling of Ruby releasing all her cum in her.

Ruby pulled herself out and turned the dial down to 5 then pulled the chain up bringing Yang to her knees. She waved her hand in front of Yang's face but nothing happened all she heard were low moans and please and more coming from Yang. Happy that she broke the mind she put her panties back on turned on the speakers she had installed to play a constant loop of Ruby's voice.

 _You belong to me. You are mine and mine alone. You will always crave my dick and cum. You are nothing but my personal cock-sleeve. I am your mistress, your goddess. You will obey me and only me. Your will only talk and cum when I instruct you to. You are my slut._

She left Deciding to go get something to eat while and leave Yang in there overnight just to be sure she submits.

Ruby wake the next morning feeling relaxed and happy. She got up throwing a oversized t-shirt on and getting an apple and heading to the basement to check on her new slut. She opened the door and saw Yang slumped over sleeping, body still twitching. She turned the speakers off causing Yang to stir and look at Ruby with a empty gaze. She took a bite of the apple placing it on the table. "Who are you?" She asked picking up the riding crop. "Slut. I am my goddess slut." Yang answered. Ruby happy with the answer unhooked the chain from the ceiling. "And who am i?" She asked holding the chain in her hand. "Goddess. You are my goddess, my mistress and I am your dirty slut your personal cock-sleeve." Yang replied wanting to please her goddess. "That's right. I am your goddess and you are my personal slut." Ruby replied untying Yang's arms and placing the binder on the floor. Ruby turned the dial down to 3 watching as Yang's body stopped twitching. "Now I'm going to put my chains on you but it will hurt if you can endure the pain I will cum. Do you want to cum my slut?" Ruby asked picking up a piercing gun. "Yes please mistress let your slut cum with her dirty pussy!" Yang begged getting on her hands and knees and crawling over to her. She pointed up and Yang stood straight up staring at her mistress with nothing but love and want. Ruby removed all the eggs except for the one deep in her womb.

She got the first nipple ready and pierced it only getting a quite whimper from Yang. She put the nipple ring in and moved to her other nipple piercing it and putting the ring in. "Good girl almost done" Ruby said grabbing getting Yang's belly button to be pierced. "Yes goddess thank you goddess." Yang replied trying to hold back her tears. She pierced her belly button and put the ring in. She moved down and got ready to pierce her clit. "Now you are allowed to yell if this hurts to much for you." Ruby said. Yang shook her head preparing for the pain. Ruby pierced and put the ring in. Yang gave quite yelp and the pain but quickly quite down not wanting to make her goddess mad with being too loud. Ruby stood up and gave Yang a kiss shoving her tongue in her mouth. Yang moaned at feeling her mistress tongue in her mouth not wanting the feeling to end. Ruby pulled away, "Since you were a good girl I'll give you a reward." Ruby said attaching a small silver chain between all the rings and a leash to it all. Yang happy, "Thank you mistress." Yang said bowing her head. Ruby lifted Yang's to stare into her eyes. "Cum for me." Was all Ruby had to say and the belt vibrated and Yang came hard soaking her legs and the ground with her juice and letting out a deep moan and she slumped down onto her knees. "T-Thank you mistress." Yang said her eyes closing half way. "Up I'm hungry for pancakes and you are going to make me some" Ruby said turning around and heading for the door. Yang got up and quickly followed behind.

The day went on with Ruby having Yang do different things to test and make sure Yang wouldn't disobey giving her small rewards here and there. Ruby was sitting in her couch on her scroll and without looking up pointed to floor in front of her, "Come here." Yang kneeled in front her, "Yes mistress?" "I want you to go to the store and pick up some chicken for dinner and some strawberries and chocolate chip cookies." Ruby said placing her credit card in front of Yang. "Yes mistress Ruby I will return quickly." Yang replied picking up the card. "But first here" Ruby said holding out the collar she had made "You are to keep this on at all times and under no reason will you take it off unless I tell you. There are clothes on my bed for you to wear when you are in public but when you are here you will be naked at all times. Now go get dressed." Ruby said watching as Yang stood up. Yang was happy! Her goddess gave her something only for her and was custom made for her! "Yes goddess Ruby thank you goddess!" Yang replied walking away with huge childish smile on her face. She quickly got dressed putting on black sweat pants with a rose design on each leg and yellow shirt with a red hoodie over it said **ROSE** is bold letters on the back. She came down stairs and stopped at the front door where her mistress was standing waiting for her. Ruby turned the dial on the remote up to 9 and Yang let out a moan and had to keep herself from falling. "While you are getting everything that will going off inside your womb. You are not to cum or touch yourself while you are out and I will know if you did. That collar has a built in device that monitors your body." Ruby said lifting Yang's head up to look at her and pulling her in for kiss teasing her by only touching her lips with her tongue and pulling away. Yang whimpered at the tease and her mistress pulling away wanting to feel her tongue in her mouth. "Now go if you take too long you will be punished." Ruby said walking to couch and sitting down. "Y-yes m-mistress Ruby thank y-you" she Yang replied her body twitching from the pleasure of the egg in her womb. She stood up and left with a hurry in her step so to not disappoint her mistress.

Ruby was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace on her scroll while Yang was sucking her off taking her cock in her mouth. Yang could feel her mistress cock getting bigger signaling she was getting close. Yang was going to pull herself off since she wasn't worthy of her mistress cum in her stomach but felt Ruby place her hands on head as she started thrusting her hips before slamming Yang down on her cock and cumming into her stomach. "That's your reward for being such a good girl today." Ruby said pulling her slut off her cock. "Thank you mistress my stomach is unworthy of your delicious cum." Yang replied a smile on her lips and love in her eyes for her mistress. Ruby looked at her scroll. '11 pm, should probably head to bed' Ruby thought standing up Yang following behind. She headed up to her room Yang behind her and stopped when she reached the bed. She turned to look at Yang, "You will keep my cock warm at night by keeping it stuffed in pussy but you will not cum of touch yourself at night." Yang's eyes grew wide with happiness, "Yes mistress thank you mistress!" Ruby took her clothes off and laid in her bed cock growing hard. Yang crawled into the bed and laid next to her mistress presenting her with her ass. Ruby grabbed her hips and shoved her cock in her pussy reaching her womb and pushing past against it. Yang moaned at the feeling of her mistress cock so deep in her. Soon Ruby feel asleep with her dick warm and on a comfy bed. Yang followed too only a few minutes behind her mistress.


	3. Blake's Setup

_**A/N: So I changed my mind last minute and decided to write Blake's chapters first then I'll write Weiss's chapters next. Each person will have two chapters. One introducing them and then the second will be Ruby breaking them. Sorry for the last minute change! Let me know if you enjoy this! Enjoy!**_

'Alright sneak in, look around and take anything that is worth value' a hooded figure stood on the roof opposite of Ruby's waiting for the owners to fall asleep. It took her month to figure who owned the house and how loaded she was. She scouted the house learning the routine of the owner who, while was younger then she was expecting, didn't like to leave the house that much making it slightly harder for the thief to figure out when to strike. She spent a couple of days listening in to see if she had any maids or butlers and she only heard one other persons voice of what sounded like a maid. 'The maid's room must be next to the owner's room since she's out only a few minutes after the owner. Though I'd expect the maid to be up longer cleaning up and getting things ready for tomorrow so she must have another maid or two who cleans at night. Good thing I brought some handcuffs and gags just in case.' The thief thought noticing the last light in the house to turn off. 'Here we go' the thief climbed down the house and over the fence checking for any signs of people moving in the windows. She made her way across the grass to the back door sticking to the shadows. She approached the sliding door pulling out her lock picks opening the door in a few seconds.

She slid the door closed looking around for anything worth stealing. 'Too bad I can't shrink a piano' she thought ghosting her fingers across the top of the piano. She made her way into the dining room seeing blueprints scattered everywhere ranging from a foldable sword to full 3 story house. She rolled a few weapon designs up and placed them in her bag. She made her way through the kitchen stopping when she heard what sounded like a low moan coming from upstairs. She pulled her hood back letting two little triangle ears pop up flicking from finally being freed from the hood. She pointed the ears towards the stairs and heard a low moan again. She slowly moved to the stairs stopping suddenly when a strong musky smell invaded her nose making her eyes turn to slits. She turned her head left and right trying to figure out the source, her eyes landing a simple door with a lock. Quietly she made her way to the door grabbing the handle, discovering the door unlocked, she opened it and her nose was hit like a freight train filled with same smell. She leaned against the doorway rubbing her legs together. 'God damnit no! Gotta get out of here.' She turned her head towards the back door and started making her way, her body heating up and her core feeling like it was on fire. She leaned against the wall letting out quite pants of breath, her left hand moving in between her legs. 'Why didn't I smell this when I was listening in through the windows?' She thought trying to get to the back door, her body slowly taking control wanting to go back to the source of the smell.

The hallway light clicked on and immediately the thief pulled their hood back up and tried to run to the back door only to run into someone and fall back on their ass. Yang leaned down and quickly locked the thief's hands behind them lifting the thief to their feet and dragging them in front of Ruby who was standing there with a riding crop in her hand. The thief tried to squirm and break free kicking their feet forward almost hitting the person in front of them. The pressure on the thief's arms increased and they stopped not wanting to break an arm. "My my my what do we have here?" Ruby said running her crop up the front of the thief. "A burglar trying to steal from me?" She pushed hood back her crop. "And a cat burglar no less! My my my what a treat." Ruby said smiling and running the crop along the thief's jaw. The thief looked up and locked eyes with Ruby. Gold meeting silver, and immediately the thief tried again to break free, her secret being reveled. She kicked in front of hitting Ruby in leg causing Ruby to yelp and step back. Yang's eyes red with hatred. She quickly knocked the thief out against the wall dropping them and running over to her mistress. "Mistress! Mistress are you ok?!" Yang asked dropping to her knees in front of Ruby, fear and worry in her eyes. "I'm fine." Ruby replied standing. Yang quickly ran to the kitchen to get an ice pack for her mistress. She stopped in front of Ruby ice pack in her hand. Ruby took the ice pack and limped to the couch sitting down and lifting her leg up. Yang followed and dropped to her knees letting her mistress use her shoulder to rest her foot on. "Thank you Yang." Ruby said placing the ice pack on her leg. Yang's eyes lit up with joy and happiness. 'Mistress thanked me!' Yang thought. "Your welcome mistress." Yang replied, a huge smile on her face.

Ruby looked over to the thief looking at the two cat ears on her head. 'A Faunus? Is she White Fang?' Ruby thought to herself. She lifted her leg from Yang and rested it on the couch. "Bring her over here and her bag too." Ruby said, Yang bowing her head then standing and lifting the thief up placing them on the floor in front of Ruby. Yang placed the bag next the thief in front of Ruby's hand. Ruby lifted up the bag and dumped the contents onto the floor. She noticed the hand cuffs and threw them to Yang. "Go get some chain from the basement and chain her hands above her head." Ruby said looking at the rest of the contents. "Yes mistress." Yang replied getting up and heading the basement. She returned and attached the chain to the ceiling handcuffing the thief to the chain. Ruby picked a small book and opened it.

 _Property of Blake Belladonna! No reading mom!_

The name being written in a child's hand writing, 'Must be from when she was younger.' Ruby thought looking through the pages. She noticed the most recent entries were about her house, the layout of the property, times of what she did and when she went to bed. 'She must have been watching for a few days at least.' Ruby looked through the book more till she heard the thief, now known as Blake, started to stir letting out a groan lifting her head up trying to hold her head. When she couldn't move her hands Blake immediately looked up to see her cuffed to a chain with a familiar pair of cuffs. She looked forward and saw Ruby sitting on the couch reading a little book. Blake's eyes went wide when she realized what she was reading. "No! Give that back!" Blake yelled trying to stand to run and Ruby only to be stopped when foot from behind hit her in the back of knee. "Blake Belladonna." Ruby said her voice firm and commanding. Blake looked at Ruby anger in her eyes. "It seems you've been planning on stealing from me and a few other houses too. Bad kitty." Ruby said removing the ice pack and standing in front of Blake. "I should turn you over to the police for breaking and entering my house." Ruby lifted Blake's head up by the chin. "But you've showed up in the perfect time that I have other plans for you." Ruby said a mischievous grin on her face. She let Blake's chin go and walked over the counter where her scroll lay. She dialed a familiar number, the other end picking up right away. "Hello this is Mistress Ruby. Can find me all info available on a person? Blake Belladonna please. Yes thank you." Ruby hung up looking at Blake.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Yang answered the front door bowing her head, "Hello Mistress Neo." The women Neo entered and sat next to Ruby. "Well aren't you a lucky one? You caught the fish everyone has wanted from some time now." Neo said handing a folder over to Ruby. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked confused. "This women-"Neo gestured to Blake, "Is wanted for stealing, B&E, corporate espionage, and vandalism. She has been quite busy." Ruby looked through the file frowning, "Why is none of that in here then? How do you know all that?" Ruby asked. "Because she works for me." Neo simply replied. "You hired to steal from me? Why would you want to steal from me?!" Ruby asked started to get mad. Neo held up her hand stopping Ruby, "She isn't supposed to be. You are a very valued customer of my store which is why I told her to leave this house alone. **"** Neo looked at Blake and Blake looked away. "Since you disobeyed me and broke into Miss Ruby's house your contract with me is now void." Blake's eyes went wide as she looked at Neo. Neo looked over to Ruby, "I am very sorry for all this. To compensate for this unfortunate incident you may do what you please to her. And your next order from the store shall be on the house." Neo stood and walked towards the door stopping mid-way, "If I may ask, how did you catch her?" She turned around. Ruby pointed to the base of the back door, "She tripped my laser sensor. It told me on my laptop screen. When I came downstairs she was leaning against the wall panting rubbing her legs together." Neo looked down hallway noticing a door open. She walked back to Ruby handing her a baggie with two pills in it. She leaned down and whispered something in Ruby's ear causing Ruby's eyes to go wide then getting a mischievous grin on her face looking over at Blake. "Enjoy~" Neo said walking out the front door closing it behind her. "Yang." Ruby said and Yang stood beside her mistress. "Place her in the room. We are going to have a new family member." Ruby stated her grin getting larger. "Yes mistress." Yang bowed her head before walking behind Blake. Blake saw Ruby playing with baggie in her hand then darkness enveloped her, Yang knocking her out and carrying her to the basement. "I always wanted a kitty cat." Ruby said walking to the basement behind Yang.

 _ **A/N: So now we have Blake! Ladybug can now happen! Wahoo! Anyways, again sorry for the change from Weiss to Blake but I'm a Ladybug supporter so I'm excited for this chapter! I'll try to have the fourth chapter as soon as possible up! Also I read through what I wrote and found some mistakes I'm sorry for those! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Blake's Break

_**A/N: Ladybug part II!**_

"Placer her in the room. We are going to have a new family member." Slowly Blake opened her eyes, blinking fast till they adjusted to the light. She went to sit up but couldn't move her arms causing her to look down and find herself naked and arms bound to her sides a chain leading behind her. She heard what sounded like flesh slapping together and grunting, looking around ahead she saw the blonde one with her face on the ground eyes rolled up and tongue hanging out. Blake quickly sat up and saw Ruby behind her holding a chain in her hand. Ruby thrusted forward one last time slamming her cock in Yang unleashing a gallon of cum straight into her womb causing her stomach to inflate. Blake tried to move away but found the chain had a limit and was pulled back to ground. "Cum." Ruby said pulling her dick out of Yang as the blonde came squirting out some of her juice and Ruby's cum. Ruby walked over Blake, a few drops of Yang's juice landing on Blake's face from her dick, and ran the riding crop of Blake's chest. "Back off!" Blake moved away but the chain stopping her from going far. "Clean it." Ruby said confusing Blake until Yang crawled over and started sucking Ruby's cock, taking it to the base. "Hold her mouth open." Ruby said pulling the little baggie out of her bra. Yang stood and walked over Blake, holding her head in one hand and keeping her mouth open with the other. Ruby walked over and placed both pills in Blake's mouth, Yang closing her mouth and Ruby rubbed her neck forcing Blake to swallow the pills. Yang let go and both walked back to the table. "Since you have been a good girl I will give you a reward. Which hole do you want your goddess cock in?" Ruby asked, Yang's eyes going wide with happiness. Yang bent over the table and spread her ass, "My ass mistress! Please let me feel your divine cock in my slutty ass!" Ruby walked behind Yang and lined her cock up with her asshole, pushing in and burying her cock to the base. Blake stood there trying to figure out what was happening.

Blake had looked away as soon as she saw what was happening a blush on her face. After a few minutes has gone by a heat started to buildup in her core slowly expanding out cause her breath to quicken, her face to turn red and her pussy to wet. Blake rubbed her thighs together trying to fight off what was happening, laying her cat ears flat against her hair to block out the sound of Ruby's cock thrusting in and out of Yang's pussy. Another few minutes later and the feeling had increased in Blake causing her legs to shake and her pussy be dripping wet, falling to her knees panting and rubbing her thighs together. Blake looked over to Ruby and saw Ruby staring at her, silver into gold, still thrusting into Yang's ass. Ruby grabbed Yang's arms and lifted her chest off the table and turned them to face Blake, Yang to lost in pleasure to notice. Ruby lowered them to their knees placing Yang's face on the ground her ass up. Ruby grabbed the chain and pulled forcing Blake to stand in the middle of the room. "Are excited little kitty?" Ruby asked noticing Blake's justice running down her leg. "W-w-what did y-you do to me?" Blake asked between pants of breath. Ruby buried her cock in Yang's ass releasing her cum inflating Yang even more, "All I did was give you something to help you." Ruby pulled out leaving Yang on the ground twitching and walked over to Blake, running her finger up Blake's side and Blake let out a cross between a gasp and moan. "W-what d-do you me-mean help?" Blake asked trying to fight what was happening to her body. "I want a new slut and you fit the bill but since Faunus are known to be tougher mentally and some physically I had to give you something to get you ready." Ruby replied and started grabbing and squeezing Blake's boobs, Blake letting out a long moan.

"Yang bring me the eggs." Ruby said looking over to Yang who had sat up. "Yes goddess." Yang got up and walked over to the table grabbing the vibrating eggs and walking over to her mistress. Ruby took the eggs and stood behind Blake, "spread your legs." When Blake didn't spread her legs Ruby slapped her ass, Blake let out a yelp of pain/pleasure. "I said spread your legs." Ruby said again. Blake slowly started opening her legs taking too long for Ruby, "Open her legs." Ruby said and Yang pulled Blake's legs apart letting them see Blake's dripping wet pussy. Ruby walked up behind Blake resting her chin or her shoulder, "If you behave I reward you but disobey and you will get punished and you didn't listen to your mistress." Ruby whispered in her ear rubbing one of the eggs against Blake's pussy, Blake letting a moan. Ruby suddenly pushed the egg into Blake's asshole, it slipping in easily, and then pressed a second one against her asshole. Blake let out gasp and moan, "Oh someone likes their ass being played with don't you?" Ruby nibbled on Blake's ear pushing the second egg in. Ruby handed the last eggs to Yang, "Push those in her pussy as far as you can." Yang pushed them in using her middle finger to push them as far as they go. Blake let out a moan, "P-please stop." Blake begged.

Ruby lowered the chain letting Blake lay on the floor, tears in her eyes. Ruby pulled Blake's ass up and lined her cock up with her pussy rubbing the head over her lips. Ruby slowly started to push her dick in moaning at how tight it is. "Oh I'm going to have fun shaping your pussy to my dick." Ruby grinned and started thrusting slowly and picking up speed and power. Yang sat to the side her pussy wet and begging to be touched but didn't as to not anger her mistress. As Ruby's cock went further and further in she felt the eggs and turned the dial up to 6, causing both Blake and Yang to gasp and start moaning. Ruby pulled her dick out till the head was just in and thrusted forward burying her cock in and sending the eggs and the tip into her womb causing Blake to cum instantly, the belt stopping her for releasing. Ruby kept thrusting not letting Blake cum down for her orgasm and turned the dial up to 8, Blake and Yang both releasing a moan as Blake's pussy was convulsing and squeezing Ruby's dick. Blake's eyes were half way rolled back her tongue starting to come out of her mouth. Ruby pulled her dick out and lined it up with her asshole, her dick still wet from Blake's pussy, and pushed getting the head in. Blake, her mind clouded with pleasure, was panting and letting out quite mewls and pleads for more. Ruby grabbed her ass and it one powerful thrust she buried her cock to the base pushing the eggs further and causing Blake to cum her eyes rolling into her head. Ruby started thrusting earning more moans, mewls and pleads from Blake and increased her speed and power. Ruby could feel her climax approaching and reach forward pulling on Blake's hair lifting her head up. "Who. Am. I?" Ruby asked between thrust. Blake's mind slowly cracking from the pleasure and Ruby turned the dial to max and both Yang and Blake let out load moan and gasp. Ruby thrusted a few more times before cumming unloading a good two gallons into Blake her stomach inflating her. "MASTER! MASTER, YOU ARE MY MASTER!" Blake screamed her mind shattering.

Ruby pulled her dick out and let Blake fall to the ground, looking over to Yang. Yang was sitting there face flushed and panting hard. "You can cum now Yang." Ruby said undoing the chain from Blake. Yang came letting out a moan, "thank you mistress". Ruby removed Blake's arm binds and lifted her head up, "Who are you?" She asked. "Y-your pet. Your personal fuck toy." Blake replied surprising Ruby. 'Kind of expected to have to lock her in here for a night' Ruby thought standing up. "Clean it." Ruby said pulling her collar chain up. Blake licked the tip and ran her rough tongue up and down the sides before placing the head in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down getting farther down with every time. Ruby let out a moan when she felt a vibrating feeling in dick and realized that Blake was purring. "Stand up." Ruby said but Blake didn't move still bobbing her head up and down. Ruby pulled on the chain, "I said stand up." Again Blake didn't get up still trying to get her all the way in. Ruby pulled her dick out yanked the chain to the side, Blake let out a whimper and yelp as she was pulled to the side. "Do as I say and get rewarded but if you disobey me" she looked over to Yang, "what happens when you disobey me?" She asked. "You punish them mistress." Yang responded. "That's right" she looked back to Blake, "and since you disobeyed me you need to be punished." Ruby said attaching the chain to the ceiling. She walked over to the table and Blake tried to follow reaching the end of her leash. "Yang put her arm binder back on." Ruby said pulling two dildos out of the bag and a new riding crop. Yang walked over and forced Blake back into her binder. Ruby tossed Yang some ribbon, "Tie her ankles to her binder and attach the chain to the binder." Ruby said walking back over with the dildos. After Yang did as she was instructed Ruby stood next to Blake and Blake let out a mewl and whimper. "You need to learn to obey." Ruby said rubbing the first dildo against Blake's pussy before pushing it all the way in. She did the same with the second in her ass and Blake let out a moan/mewl. Ruby turned them to max and Blake let out a gasp as both started vibrating along with the two in her ass and two in her womb. Ruby turned the stereo on and started walking out towards the door. "If either of those fall out you will be down here longer." Ruby said and the dildo in Blake's pussy fell out. Blake was moaning begging for more. "Place that back in her." Ruby said turning and leaving the basement. Yang did as she was told and then followed her mistress out.

Ruby sat down on the couch and Yang kneeled in front of her getting ready to suck her cock. "Eat me out." Ruby said pulling out her scroll. Yang started eating out her goddess, "Do a good job and I'll fuck you in any hole you want." And Yang's pace picked up and her tongue going deeper. Ruby started going through her emails, a knock on her door interrupting her. "Door." Yang got up and went to the door and came back standing in front of Ruby, "Mistress Neo is at the door." Yang said causing Ruby to look up, "And why didn't she come in?" "She wants you to come with her mistress." Yang replied. "Tell her to come here." Ruby placed her scroll down. Neo walked in holding a bag. "Get dressed we are going shopping." Neo said holding her bag out, her own slut Cinder to grab the bag and step back. "I can't I'm still training my new slut. She broke easy but isn't obeying so I am punishing her." Ruby said pointing to the hallway. "Fuddy duddy." Neo said sitting on the couch next to Ruby. "Speaking of which I should go check on her see if she will listen now. Stay here and do as Mistress Neo says." Ruby said standing and walking to the hallway. "Yes goddess." Yang said bowing her head. "So when am I going to get to experience one of your sessions?" Neo asked groping her own chest. "Only if you behave." Ruby replied with a grin going into the he basement.

Ruby walked down into the basement turning the dials down to 3. Blake was hanging in the middle of the room eyes rolled back and body twitching and tongue hanging out. Ruby turned the stereo off, "Who are you?" Ruby asked running her hand over Blake ass. "Y-your pet! I a-am m-mistress pet!" Ruby lowered the chain putting Blake level with her dick. "Take it all the way." Ruby said her dick getting hard. Blake licked her head and take the head in her mouth running her tongue around it and started bobbing her head up and down. Ruby let out a moan grabbing her own breast and started rocking her hips with Blake's head. "Stop." Ruby commanded but didn't obey. Ruby grabbed a hand full of Blake's hair and pulled her head off her cock, "I said stop." "F-forgive me m-master! I w-will listen!" Blake begged her eyes wide with fear. "I will forgive you this time but if you disobey again I will punish you." Ruby said and lifted Blake's head up and kissed her shoving her tongue down her mouth. Blake let out s moan and purr loving her master's taste. "How many times did you cum?" Ruby asked. "20 times master." Blake answered her body still slightly twitching. Ruby pulled the dildos out and put them in front of Blake. "Clean them." Blake licked the toys getting all her juices off. "Look at me." Ruby said putting the toys on the table. Blake looked her master tongue hanging out her mouth. "Cum for me." Was all Ruby said and Blake let out the 20 orgasms worth of cum, letting a yell and moan soaking the floor below her. "T-thank you m-master." Blake said eyelids going half closed and her breath becoming pants. Ruby lowered the chain and removed Blake's arm binds, "You will always wear this and never take it off. If you lose it I will return you to Neo." Ruby said handing Blake a black collar that said _**Pet**_ in red lettering. Blake's eyes were full of fear, she didn't want her master to give her away. "I will never lose this master." Blake said putting the collar on and moving to stand next to her master. Ruby left the room heading back to the living room Blake following behind her.

Ruby walked into the living room to find Yang bent over the side of couch eating out Neo and getting eaten out by Cinder. "H-hope you d-don't mind b-but I borrowed your s-slut." Neo said approaching her orgasm. "Don't break my slut and when you're done with her make sure she comes to my room." Ruby said walking upstairs Blake following behind her. Ruby opened her bedroom door, "You yang will both take turns keeping my dick nice and warm in your pussy at night but since Yang is being used you will take tonight's turn." Ruby said removing her bra and sitting in the edge of the bed. "Yes master." Blake replied kneeling in front of her master and taking her cock in her mouth. "If you do a good job and make me cum I'll let you choose which hole you want me to use." Ruby said teasing her own nipples. Blake started bobbing her head up and down her shaft before forcing her head all the way down and started purring increasing her masters pleasure. "Oh Oum yes! I could get addicted to that." Ruby said tilting her head back. Blake could feel Ruby's dick getting bigger signaling she was close and sped her blowjob up. Ruby grabbed Blake's head and held her at the base cumming into her stomach inflating it a little. "Oh fuck that was amazing." Ruby said laying back on the bed, Blake slowly pulling her head making sure to clean her master's dick as she came up. "For that I will let you choose which hole." Ruby said and Blake's eyes lit up with happiness, "Can master use my kitty pussy?" Blake asked. Ruby pulled herself up her bed, Blake laying down next to her. "Spread your legs and lower yourself on." Ruby said her dick getting hard again. Blake turned her ass to her and slowly lowered herself onto Ruby's dick, moaning and mewling as she did. After she was all the way in, her head in her womb, Ruby pulled Blake close and started rubbing her cat ears causing Blake to purr with happiness. A few minutes later and Ruby was out softly snoring with Blake following her. Yang returned almost an hour later and very quietly and carefully laid down next to Blake laying her head as close to her mistress as she could falling asleep soon after.

 _ **A/N: There we have it! Second part of Blake's turn. I think I'm going to do a small chapter before I do Weiss just to take a quick break from writing mind breaks and if you guys like it enough I might tie it into Weiss's chapters. Anyways see y'all soon with the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Team JNPR

_**A/N: So I decided to do this chapter just to introduce Team JNPR to this story and give Neo and her store a little more story. Let me know what you think! Don't worry Weiss chapter will be next!**_

Ruby was on her way home from the store, getting more wine and whiskey, for a little get together tonight with Neo and two of her other customers/friends. Ruby was agains it at first, not wanting to meet new people but after some convincing and explaining, Neo's store has very few valued customers so she wants them to know one another, Ruby accepted and decided to host it at her house. Ruby walked into the house and looked around, 'I should probably clean up a little', there were clothes and toys all around, blueprints scattered across the dinner room. Blake and Yang put the drinks away before removing and hanging their clothes up. "Yang pick up the clothes and clean them." Ruby said removing her hoodie, pants and panties and sitting down on the couch. Blake kneeled in front of Ruby and started sucking her cock purring like her master likes. When Yang was done washing clothes she returned to Ruby and kneeled down licking the side of her shaft as Blake went up and down. "Blake go clean up all the toys and blueprints." Ruby said leaning her head back. Blake pulled herself off, "Yes master." "Both of you cum." Ruby said and both came Blake stumbling a bit. "T-thank you master/mistress." Both said together and Yang went to sucking her mistress cock. Blake went to the dinner room and started collecting and rolling up blueprints, collecting up the toys and putting them in the basement. Blake came back and kneeled down next to Yang, "Both you clean the house and basement while I shower." Ruby said standing up and pulling her cock from Yangs mouth with a wet pop.

A few hours later Ruby was sitting on the couch slowly stroking herself while Yang and Blake were in the 69 position eating each other out, suddenly the doorbell rang causing Ruby to stop. "Stand by the couch." Ruby said standing and putting her panties and hoodie on, walking to the front door. She opened the door and Neo was standing there holding a box of Tacos with a bow on it. "Really? Tacos? That's what you brought?" Ruby raised an eyebrow stepping back, Neo and her slut stepping in. "Well I got distracted and didn't have time to get better food so yes I brought tacos." Neo said walking into the house sitting on the side chair, Cinder standing next to her. Ruby closed the door and sat on the couch, "I went out and bought nice wine and you bring tacos. Do I need to make something or order something?" "No I'll make it up to everyone some other time somehow" Neo replied resting her hand on Cinders ass. "So when are the other suppose to show up?" Ruby asked looking at the time on her scroll. "They should be here shortly, they just got back into town last night." Neo said running her hand up and down Cinders leg. Ruby looked Cinder up and down noticing her legs shaking a little, "Is she cold? Or have your just been denying her a orgasm?" Ruby asked leaning back arms across the back. "Cinder dear are you cold?" Neo asked looking up to Cinder. "J-just a l-little m-mistress b-but I-its n-nothing I c-can't h-handle" Cinder replied bowing her head. "Kneel down lay your head on my lap." Neo said patting her thighs. Cinder kneeled down and laid her head down smiling that she gets to be close to her mistress. "Yang turn the fireplace on please" Ruby said pulling Blake down to sit down next to her resting Blake's head on her chest. Yang turned the fireplace on and stood back next to her mistress only to be pulled down the same as Blake both smiling and Blake purring.

"Is there anything I need to know about them?" Ruby asked playing with Yang and Blake's hair. "One of them is pregnant so she can't drink." Neo said her scroll going off, "They are here. Cinder go get the door." Cinder opened the door as they approached the house. Neo stood up, "Ruby this is Mistress Pyrrha and her slut-""He's my pet not my slut" "Sorry, her pet Jaune." Neo said. "Hello~" Pyrrha said waving toward Ruby, Jaune behind her. "And this is Master Ren and his…." Neo started. "She is my toy" "Right, his toy Nora." "It's a pleasure to meet you." Ren said bowing with Nora behind him. "Ren, Pyrrha this is Mistress Ruby and her slut Yang and pet Blake." Neo gestured to Yang and Blake. "Nice to meet you!" Ruby said standing and extending her hand, Ren and Pyrrha shaking it. Pyrrha and Ren sat on the extra couch Nora and Jaune behind them, Neo sat back down on the chair and Ruby on the main couch. "So Ren why are her arms bound behind her back?" Ruby asked pointing to Nora. "Yes Nora why are your arms bound?" Ren asked looking back to Nora. "B-because I b-broke masters l-lamp." Nora said her eyes looking down to her feet. "I was rewarding her and her arm knocked over my bedside lamp that I got from Neo so she is to keep her arms bound for the remainder of the week." Ren said earning a giggle from Pyrrha. "So Pyrrha if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Ruby asked and Pyrrha let out another laugh, "Jaune is the father." Ruby looked at Pyrrha with a blank stare. "You let your pet get you pregnant?" Ruby asked a little confused. "I went to school with Jaune and always had a crush on him but he never noticed me so when I discovered Neo's place I decided I would have him and it took some time but I made him mine. Now I will always have a part of him with me" Pyrrha said rubbing her stomach and smiling. Ruby scratched her head, "I guess that makes sense?"

"How did you find and train your girls Ruby?" Ren asked. "Oh um well me and Yang grew up in the same orphanage and stayed with each other afterwards but then I found Neo's store and wanted a slut of my own but I'm not exactly a people person so I decided to try it on Yang and it worked. I found Blake trying to steal from me and after talking with Neo I trained her, I always wanted a kitty." Ruby said turning the dials to 7 causing Blake and Yang to let out a small moan. "Blake was under my employment but broke part of the contract so I gave her to Ruby" Neo said running her hand over Cinders ass. "I remember the last thief you had under your employment. You know my floor still has the drag marks on it from her trying to steal my diamond collection" Pyrrha said looking over to Neo. "Yes and as the same with Ruby I gave her to you to do as you please with her" Neo said taking a taco out and biting into it. "Yes well she may have been a good thief but she was untrainable and would follow my orders so I sold her" Pyrrha said leaning her head back on the couch. "I thought she looked kinda of familiar" Ren said looking to Blake. "How did you break them? I'm assuming you have some impressive toys." Pyrrha asked. "No not really, I do have some toys but I'm not exactly like normal girls. I was born with both a dick and pussy." Ruby said whispering the last part.. "And she won't share it with me." Neo pouted. "Well no need to fear we won't hate you. My mother is the same way." Ren said leaning back. Ruby looked up at Ren surprised he heard her. "May we see it?" Pyrrha asked curious. Ruby looked over to Neo, "Don't worry no one here will say anything to anyone." Ren and Pyrrha both nodded. Ruby slowly stood and pulled the front of her panties down letting her half hard dick out. "Oh my my very nice." Pyrrha said looking at it hunger showing in her eyes. "I assume it functions the same as mine?" Ren asked, Ruby nodded pulling her panties back up and sitting down. "Bring the wine and whiskey in and a glass of water for Mistress Pyrrha" Ruby said and both Yang and Blake bowed and went to the kitchen. They came back and handed Neo some wine, Ren some whiskey and Pyrrha a glass of water. Ruby turned the remote up to 9, her way of telling them they did a good job, Blake and Yang letting out another moan and they stumbled a bit.

"So who was this other thief you had?" Ruby asked Neo. "Her name was Emerald and she was pretty good, had a good eye for big payoff jobs. But she too disobeyed me and tried to steal Pyrrhas diamond collection. When I confronted her about it she told me and I quote, 'I was going to use the money to then buy your clients, fuck you over and be the boss' Well she didn't succeed so I gave her to Pyrrha" Neo said taking a sip of her wine. "And I had just some minor surgery done so I wasn't able to break her. I had to have Neo break her and then I just had to train her. But she was only focused on cumming, no matter who or what gave it to her, so I sold her at Neos last Mistress meet" Pyrrha said snapping her finger causing Jaune to kneel next to her running her hands through his hair. "Mistress meet?" Ruby asked. "I hold a get together for any and all Mistress/Masters who want to…..acquire or remove their toys you could say. Don't worry we don't kidnap people and sell them. You can only trade current pets and if you or anyone else doesn't want them I take them and put them to use in my store. That way they at least have a bed and place to eat." Neo said resting her hand back on Cinders ass. "So it's like a swap meet?" Ruby asked still a little confused. Neo laughed, "Yes that is one way of looking at it. Let's say you wanted Jaune", Neo gestured to Jaune causing Pyrrha to pull him close, holding him tight. "I would never get rid of Jaune!" Pyrrha said. "I know dear it's an example. Anyways let's say you wanted Jaune and Pyrrha wanted Yang, you would both trade girls" Neo explained. Ruby finally understanding looked to Pyrrha, "Don't worry I'm same way I'd never get ride of one my girls" Ruby patted her thighs, Blake and Yang sitting next to her and laying their heads on her lap. "How is it have a Faunus as a pet?" Ren asked adjusting his pants. "It's really nice! She's very protective of her master. And what she can do when she purrrrrs is ungodly amazing!" Ruby said her dick growing hard. Ruby blushed and tried to cover it up with her hoodie, "s-sorry I got a little carried away" Neo let out a laugh, Ren kept a neutral look and Pyrrha stared at it, the same hunger in her eyes.

The group spent a couple of hours talking about their lives and future plans, all the slut/pets, expect Cinder, falling asleep next to their masters/mistress. "How have you been able to keep them from cuming?" Pyrrha asked playing with Jaunes hair. "The belt they have on let's them cum but it doesn't let them release it so they can't enjoy the full pleasure of an orgasm. If I have them cum enough with out release then the need for the pleasure of releasing becomes too great and makes it hard for them to walk or do anything else really. I only use that if I really have to punish them" Ruby said taking a sip of her drink and pointing to the belts. Neo looked at her watch, "Ruby do you mind if we stay tonight it's already a little past 12am."" I have a spare bedroom that Pyrrha can sleep in if she wishes but you and Ren will have to sleep here on the couches" Ruby said petting Yang and Blake. "Thank you Ruby." Pyrrha said. "I have some blowup beds for Cinder, Jaune and Nora" Ruby said finishing her glass. "Jaune will be sleeping with me so no need to worry about him" Pyrrha said shaking Jaune awake, "Go wait for me in bed." "The bed is upstairs to the right" Ruby said pointing to the stairs. "Yes Mistress Pyrrha, thank you Mistress Ruby" Jaune said heading upstairs. Ruby shook Yang and Blake awake, "Go to bed" she said lifting her hands. "Yes mistress/master" they said heading upstairs. "Was it hard to train them? I understand Faunus are a little more mentally stronger then us." Ren asked drinking some whiskey. "Neo gave me some pills to help with that and it was easy to break her but she took a little to train. Had to leave her on pleasure hell for a few hours." Ruby said pouring herself another drink, "Was it easy to train Nora or Jaune?" "Training Jaune was easy but he was a little harder to break, I had to keep the cock ring on him and make him cum 30 times before I let him release but it was amazing when I did he came at least a gallon in me and it was so hot and filling" Pyrrha said running her hands up her breast grouping herself. "Nora was hard to break and train. After I broke her she kept disobeying, her mind seemed to just want pleasure so I had to deny her pleasure for about 2 days" Ren said looking down at Nora, "But now that she is trained she is much better" Ren ran his hand over her ass squeezing it.

Ruby pulled the blowup beds out and Nora and Cinder laid down on it going back to sleep. "So Ren" Neo turned to Ren, "When is my number one valued male customer going to let me have some action?" Neo asked rubbing her pussy and grouping her chest. "I don't think Ruby would appreciate us doing that in her house" Ren said looking to Ruby who was being held down by Pyrrha while she assaulted her mouth with her tongue. "Well it seems like she is distracted" Neo stood removing her clothes and walking over to Ren swaying her hips, "So I would say now would be perfect" Neo said straddling Ren's lap. "Take me to the basement" Neo said kissing Ren. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up carrying her to the basement and closing the door. Back in the living room Pyrrha had stripped Ruby and herself of clothes and was trying to take her cock all the way. 'I should look into making Jaune this big!' Pyrrha thought before forcing her head down. Ruby grabbed Pyrrha's head holding her place and started face fucking her slowly getting more and more of dick down her throat. As Ruby approached her climax her thrust started getting rougher till she pulled back and thrust as hard as she could forcing her cock down her throat and cuming, unleashing a gallon into Pyrrha making her look a few months more pregnant. She sat down pulling her self out of Pyrrha a few strands of cum connecting them, "Damn your throat is tight" Ruby said between pants. Pyrrha used her hand to scoop up the cum from her face and swallowed it, "has a hint of strawberry to it. Thanks for the filler." She pulled Ruby up kissing her and forcing a little bit of Ruby's cum into her mouth, and pulling away winking. "Oh no you started this so I'm going to the end" Ruby said grabbing Pyrrha ass and lining her cock up with her asshole. "Don't worry I'll be quick" Ruby whispered into Pyrrha's ear nibbling on it. In a powerful thrust Ruby shoved her whole cock into Pyrrha's ass and started thrusting. "Oh Oum your tight" Ruby moaned speeding up. Pyrrha close to orgasm, "fill me! Fill my dirty ass!" Ruby thrusted a few more times before cuming in Pyrrha causing her to cum, spraying her juices on the floor. Ruby pulled out with a wet pop and sat back down on the couch. Pyrrha leaning against the wall panting as her asshole twitched cum dripping from it. "S-so full" Pyrrha moaned walking upstairs. Ren opened the door with a passed out Neo in his arms. He placed her down on the couch adjusting his pants and turning to Ruby, "I apologize but we made a mess in her basement. I'll have my people come clean it up in the morning." He bowed his head. "Oh no problem I have to have my couch cleaned now anyways but thank you. Have a good night." She said walking upstairs and crawling into bed shoving her cock into Yangs ass and falling asleep. Yang letting out a moan still asleep.

Ruby woke up later in the day to find a note on front door.

 _ **Thank you for the fun night, the cleaning people already came don't worry about the couch I had them clean it. Hope to see you soon ;)**_

Ruby chuckled and headed into the kitchen.

 _ **A/N: What you all think? Think I should do another chapter with more of Team JNPR? Let me know what you think! I would love to hear what you all think! See y'all next chapter!**_


	6. Weiss SetUp

_**A/N: Alright time to bring the heiress in! Let me know how I did please I can always use advice on how to write better. Thanks and enjoy!**_

Ruby was sitting at the dinner table on her laptop looking through different collage sites trying to decide if she wanted to go to Beacon or another collage. Sure some of these other collages were close and she wouldn't have to do drive as far but Beacon was THE school to go to. Their name alone told people enough on how smart you are and that made employers eager to hire you. She leaned back and let out a sigh, "Well Beacon has the best engineering classes so logically it makes sense to go there." "Ith somfin wronf mafter?" Blake asked not taking Ruby's dick out of her mouth. "Did I give you permission to speak?" Ruby said putting her hand on Blake's head and pulling her off. "N-no master. Forgive me master" Blake said her eyes closed and head bowed a little. "Do a good job and I'll forgive you." Ruby said putting the tip of her dick to Blake's mouth. Blake opened her mouth and Ruby plunged her dick down all the way letting go of Blake's head. Blake, using her tongue, started bobbing her head up down trying to please her master. Ruby tilted her head back her breaths getting quicker and her dick swelling up a bit. Blake, feeling her master's dick grow, forced her head all the way down and started purring wanting her masters cum in her. Ruby grabbed a handful of Blake's hair and let out a moan, cumming down Blake's throat, "Find- Yang- and tell- her- to get dressed" Ruby said between pants of breath. Blake lifted her head, cleaning Ruby's dick as she came up, and licked the cum from her lips, "Yes master" "Get dressed as well and bring me a new pair of clothes" Ruby said removing her shirt and socks throwing them to the side.

Yang had been in the basement cleaning like her mistress told her. She stood in the middle of the room, broom still in hand, smiling at the memories of her mistress showing her what her true calling in life was. 'This is where mistress showed me that I was her personal toy. Where she showed me her divine greatness and kindness' Yang thought, her pussy getting wet from the memories of her goddess fucking her with her divine cock. Suddenly the door to the basement open and drew Yang from her thoughts, causing her to start sweeping again in fear that her mistress would be mad if she was not doing as she was told. "Yang, master says to get dressed for public" Blake said turning and heading upstairs. Yang let out breath, 'I thought mistress had seen me' She walked out of the basement and put the cleaning supplies away before heading upstairs and getting dressed. Blake, done changing before her, grabbed Ruby's clothes from the bed and went downstairs stopping in front of her master holding out the clothes for her. "Where is Yang?" Ruby asked sliding her panties on. "She is still getting dressed master. She had to put the cleaning supplies away" Blake said bowing her head. As Ruby was finishing putting her clothes on Yang came downstairs and stood next to Blake, holding her leash in hand hoping her mistress would use it so the whole world knew she belonged to her mistress. Ruby looked at the leash and then to Yang, "Leave it." "Yes mistress" Yang said sadness in her eyes, turned and went to the entrance to hang the leash up.

Ruby walked out the house, Blake locking the house, and entered the car, "To Beacon academy please" The driver nodded his head, "Of course ma'am" Yang raised her hand to get her mistress attention, Ruby looked at Yang "What is it?" "May I ask where we are going Mistress?" Yang asked lowering her hand. "We are going because I want to enroll in it. Why else would we be going?" Ruby said with an annoyed toned, turning Yang's dial up to 8. Yang let out a quite moan, "F-forgive m-me Mistress I d-did not mean to u-upset you" yang said lowering her head. Ruby turned the dial back down closed her eyes, "No forgive me Yang I have been annoyed with Beacons online application and did not mean to snap like that. Yangs eyes went wide, "N-no mistress it is my fault for asking a bad question" The car stopped and the driver turned around, "We are here. Would you like me to wait for you ma'am?" "No need. We will be here a while, I will text you when I wished to be picked up" Ruby said handing the driver a tip and leaving the car. Ruby stood and stretched, letting out a yawn and looked around trying to find the main office. She found it and turned to her left and started walking, Yang and Blake behind her, noticing the different buildings and what each ones were with the name above them. She entered the building and walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me but where is the Deans office?" The older lady behind the counter pointed to the hallway behind her, not looking up from her computer. Ruby turned and started walking down the hallway, 'Well she was kind rude' Ruby thought stopping at the door marked _**DEANS OFFICE**_.

She went to open the door and step inside when she bumped into someone knocking them both down. Blake and Yang rushed to their mistress side holding their hands out to help Ruby up, "Are you ok mistress?" Yang asked. Ruby stood up, using Blake and Yangs hands to help, "I'm fine" She turned and looked at the other women, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you ok?" Ruby extended her hand out to help the women up. The women stood up, ignoring Ruby's hand, and brushed her skirt and jacket off, "You dunce! Watch where you are going!" The other women yelled. "I said I was sorry!" Ruby said crossing her arms and looking at the other women. "Sorry?! Do you even know what this place is? This isn't you normal academy I highly doubt you can even afford to eat here!" The other women said turning her head crossing her arms. Blake's narrowed her eyes, her ears going laying down on her head, and let out a growl, 'How dare this ungrateful bitch talk like that to my master!' Just as Blake was about to step forward and claw at this women Ruby put her hand out stopping Blake and giving her a look that told Blake no. Blake bowed her head and stepped back, "Forgive me master". "Yes I know what this place is other wise I wouldn't be here but no need to worry about me I can afford to buy this place if I wanted." Ruby said turning and walking past the women, Blake and Yang following. "How dare you walk away from me!" The other women said moving and standing in front of Ruby, "You should be on your knees begging me to forgive you! Don't you know who I am?" "Sorry but I have important things to talk to the dean about" Ruby said walking around the women once again. "I am Weiss Schnee! How dare you!" The other women, now known as Weiss, yelled before turning and stomping off.

After some time and a lot of questions by the Dean, Ruby walked out of the office building stretched letting her joints pop with a happy moan. Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent her driver a text to come get her, and then called the store, "Is Head Mistress there? Oh will you tell her Mistress Ruby called please? Yes thank you" After a few minutes waiting and browsing the Internet on her scroll her driver pulled up getting out and opening the door. "Home please" Ruby said leaning back into the seat and turned on the massage function. Ruby scroll rang and she answered it, "Hello?" "Ruby dear how are you?" Neo's voice asked, "I understand you called?" "Oh Neo yes are you are the store?" Ruby asked running her finger up Yangs side, Yang letting out a moan. "I just got back what can I do for you?" Neo asked. "Can you get information on someone? The more private information not the publicly known information" Ruby asked. "Hmmm it shouldn't be a problem but it might take me a few days to acquire it. Who is this person?" Neo asked. "I believe she said her name was Weiss Schnee" Ruby said flicking Blake's nipple through her shirt. "…Schnee? As in heiress to the multi billion dollar dust empire Weiss Schnee?" Neo asked confusion in her voice. "I don't know but that's what she said her name was. She was real bitchy and demanding." Ruby said remembering how rude the women was. "Well I suppose I can try to find some information on her. If I may ask why are you interested in her?" Neo asked. "I want to get myself a 'Congrates on getting into Beacon' present" Ruby smiled, "Plus I want to test something with those pills you gave me for Yang" "Well I'll see what I can find out but given who she is don't be surprised if I can get you much, the Schnees are very private people. I'll call you in a few days with what I have" Neo said before hanging up. Ruby looked to the driver, "I would like to go to the Vale ice cream store please" "Yes ma'am" The driver tipped his head.

A couple of days passed and Ruby could swear this school was going to have her buy a building next! 'I get buying all the drawing supplies and paper but why do I need a calculator that can do quantum equations and 6 different text book! All I want is to get my degree in engineering!' Ruby thought looking over the receipt from the school. A knock at her door interrupted her thought as she pushed everything away on the dinner table. Yang opened the door to find Cinder standing there, her head bowed. "My mistress has sent me to bring Mistress Ruby to her office" Cinder said her head still bowed. Yang walked over to Ruby, "Goddess, Mistress Neo has sent her pet to bring you to her office, shall I retrieve your clothes?" "Yes and you and Blake get dressed as well" Ruby said standing and walking over to the door. "Why does Neo want me to come to her office?" Ruby asked. "S-she said that s-she w-would rather give your t-this information in p-person" Cinder said keeping her head bowed. 'She didn't sound scared when she was talking to Yang. Is she like this with others?' Ruby thought turning and walking into the living room. A few minutes later and everyone was dressed ready to go. Ruby walked towards the door and stopped next to the hat rack looking back over her shoulder, 'They have been good the past few days. Let's see if they want it.' Ruby grabbed the dual leash off the wall and turned around, Yang and Blake eyes filled with excitement. "Since you have been good the past few days I'll take you two for a walk with me" Ruby said walking up and attaching the leash to Yang and Blake's collars. "Thank you Goddess/Master" they said together.

The car ride to Neos had been quiet for most of the ride, well until Ruby's dick decided it wanted attention. It doesn't take long to get to Neos from Ruby's but it was long enough to enjoy a double blowjob and watch as Cinder tried not to focus on Yang and Blake sucking her cock. The car came to a stop and the side door opened, Neo standing at her front door, and Cinder quickly got out a stood next to her Mistress. "Was the ride over that boring?" Neo asked and she moved next to the car. "No but my dick decided it wanted some love and plus it was fun to watch Cinder try to focus on anything else" Ruby said smiling and tugging the leash pulling Blake and Yang off her dick. She got out of the car and stretched before pulling her pants back up and stuffing her dick back in them. They all walked inside, Neo and Ruby talking about small stuff, and entered Neos office where Neo sat at her desk and Ruby on the chair in front of it. "So why did you bring me here instead of just sending me the information?" Ruby asked leaning back into the chair. "Because I have more then just the information you wanted but mainly because of what I found when getting this information" Neo pulled up a file on her computer and turned the monitor around, "You wanted information on Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, or rather former heiress" "Former? Did she leave her family or something?" Ruby asked sitting up slightly. "From the information I was able to get it would seem that way but before she left her father pulled her statues from her. So while she is still a Schnee she isn't not the heiress of the company anymore and I guess she didn't like that because rumor has it she took a lot of money and left the mansion" Neo said scrolling through pictures of the Schnee. "So that means it should be easier for me?" Ruby asked with a smile on her lips. "More then likely but the problem you'll have is trying to find her. You're the last person to see her so we at least know she is in the city somewhere." Neo said pouring a drink. "Damn but oh well I'll just have to hope I see her again. On another note how have you been?" Ruby asked leaning back into the chair.

About an hour passed of just Neo and Ruby talking and catching up on things. "So how is Pyrrha? I imagine being pregnant hasn't made it any easier on her toy." Ruby asked finishing her cup. "No it really hasn't but she is good. She keeps saying she is ready for the baby to be born" Neo replied. "Oh there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Yang, Blake wait outside in the hallway" Ruby said unclipping the leash, "Yes Goddess/Master" "Go join them Cinder" Neo said. Ruby turned the dial up to max, "Yang, Blake, cum" Blake and Yang stumbled a bit out the door, "T-thank you Master/Goddess" "What did you want to talk about?" Neo asked. "Weiss. I want her to be mine but I don't want people recognizing her if I go out. Not to mention I'm sure her father has people looking for her so she can't ruin the Schnee name. I am going to need your help." Ruby said looking at he pictures of Weiss. "Well I can't help with being recognized but given where you live I don't really think that should be a problem. As for finding her before her fathers people do, I already have people keeping an eye out for her. But finding and retrieving people, people who are well known like Weiss, is not cheap but I don't think price is problem for you" Neo said standing sitting on the arm rest next to Ruby. "I'll tell you what, if I find her before you I'll give you a small discount but with one condition" Neo said. Ruby looked up, "Let me guess, you want me to fuck you" "You know me so well" Neo said, a smile on her lips. Ruby stood up, "Well I guess I'll head home for now. Thank you Neo" "Anytime~" Neo said waving to Ruby as she left.

Neos office phone beeped and she turned and pressed the button, "What is it?" "Ma'am there is a women here to see you. She won't give me her name" A women's voice said. "Have Mercury bring her up" Neo said. "Come here Cinder" Neo sat down in her chair. The door opened and in walked Mercury followed by a pale women wearing a large hat and her face pointed down blocking Neo from seeing her face. "Thank you Mercury you may head back down" Neo said. Mercury bowed and left, closing the door behind him. "And what is your name ma'am?" Neo asked. The women removed her hat lifted her head letting her Snow White hair fall beautifully behind her shoulders and her ice cold eyes focus in on Neos brown and pink eyes. "Well this is most certainly a surprise. Former Heiress Weiss Schnee" Neo stood and moved in front of her table. "I guess its true when they say exciting news travels fast" the women, now know as Weiss, said as she sat down in the chair. "There are quite a few people and groups looking for you. Your fathers being one of them" Neo said as she poured two drinks. Weiss eyes went wide and she moved her hand to her bag, "Don't worry I have no intention of handing you over to your father" Neo said and she placed the drink in front of Weiss and took a sip of her own. "Cinder hang her jacket up and lock the door please I do not want to be disturbed" Neo ordered. "Yes Mistress" Cinder walked over to Weiss, "If I may take your coat ma'am" Cinder held out her arm and bowed her head. Weiss quickly looked away not expecting this Cinder to be fully naked, and placed the jacket on her arm "T-thank you"

"So Miss Schnee, if you're here then that means you want my help with something but first I must ask, how did you find out about me and where I was?" Neo asked pulling her hair band out and letting her hair down. "An old friend of mine, enemy of my father, was kind enough to hide me for a few days and when I said I wanted to disappear where my dad wouldn't find me she said I should make my way here and find a women named Neo. You I assume" Weiss replied gesturing towards Neo. "Well I flattered this person recommend me but may I ask who it was?" Neo asked curiosity in her voice. "Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina-Adel. I know Coco from her fashion line that I love" Weiss replied smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. "Ah Miss Adel! One of my favorite customers. If you will excuse me I need to call her and let her know you made it. I'm sure she is worried about you" Neo explained and moved to her chair to pick up her phone. "If you will excuse me, if you need anything just ask Cinder" Neo said stepping into the hall and closing the door. Neo dialed Cocos number.

"Coco dear how are you?"

" **Neo! It's been too long** "

"Yes yes it has. But I did not call to catch up"

" **Ah you're calling about Weiss I take it?** "

"Yes you told her I could help her disappear"

" **Yes I did you're the best I know who can do that** "

"Coco dear your do remember what it is my place does?"

" **Weiss is a very good friend of mine I would never send her somewhere I didn't think she could handle** "

"The people I hide are normally forgotten and won't be missed. Miss Schnee is still being hunted.

" **Oh I know that's why I had to send her to you. If it helps think of it as a thank you from me and Velvet for bringing us together and introducing us to some very fun people** "

"What ever happens to her is on your hands"

" **Accepted. Now if you will excuse me I have been a bad girl and need to be punished** "

'I hate when she does that. Better call Ruby back'

Weiss was sitting in the chair looking around the room, 'She has a lot of expensive things just out in the open. That necklace on her desk alone must be worth 20,000 lien' Weiss thought staring at it. She was pulled from her thoughts when Cinder stood next to her, "W-would yo-you like an-anyth-thing to drink ma-ma'am?" Cinder asked her head bowed and hand shaking a bit. "Ah! Yes" Weiss looked away from the naked women, "Some water would be fine thank you" Cinder turned and walked to the bar behind Neos desk and started to pour some water. "Actually if you don't mind me asking, why are you naked?" Weiss asked a blush spread across her face. "B-because mi-mistress l-likes me t-that way" Cinder replied placing the water in front of Weiss and stepping back her head still bowed. "Mistress? Who is this mistress? Do you mean Neo?" Weiss asked now curious. "Y-yes ma'am" Cinder lifted her head, "Mistress showed me my true place in this world as her only pet" Cinder was rubbing her collar that read _**NEOS**_ in gold lettering. "What do you mean pet?" Weiss stood up. "Do you not know what it is Mistress does?" Cinder asked. "She helps people disappear, find places to start a new life" Weiss replied, a little fear creeping into her mind. "Yes Mistress finds where you belong", Cinder grabbed at her collar, "But she will show you who you truly are like she did with me" "Who are you?" Weiss asked stepping back. "I was once known as Cinder Fall but Mistress showed me that I was truly destined to be her pet…her toy" Cinders hand moved down to grab at her own chest. "Fall…. You're Cinder Fall the former owner of Fall Technology's. The world thought you died" Weiss said shocked that she was looking at a once famous and proud women. Weiss went to turn and run out the door but tripped on her own feet and fell.

Neo opened the door to find Weiss on the ground and standing there, her hands on her chest and her eyes wide with fear. "For-forgive me Mistress!" , Cinder dropped to her knees and bowed, "I-I was telling Miss Schnee how you showed me my true place in this world and couldn't stop myself! Please punish me for disobeying you" Neo closed and locked the door then went and sat in her seat. Weiss slowly started to get up, her leg hurting from landing on it. Neo snapped her finger, "Come here" Cinder quickly crawled up Neos feet and bowed again. Weiss watched still shocked of what has happened to Cinder. Neo leaned and tilted Cinders head up before kissing her and pulling back, "Don't worry little ember I am not mad at what you did" Cinders eyes were full of love and tears, her Mistress wasn't made at her! "What is going on here?!" Weiss yelled. Neo looked to Weiss as Cinder stood back up, "Im afraid Miss Adel has misinformed you. While I will help you disappear it will not be how you hoped. I provide clients with merchandise that they want. Any thing and one that they want and someone has already asked me to find you for them. She should be here shortly" Neo replied rubbing Cinders ass. "Y-you MONSTER!" Weiss went to turn and move to the door, "Stop her" Cinder quickly moved and grabbed the heiress arms before twisting her around and forcing her to her knees. "UNHAND ME AT ONCE I AM WEISS SCHNEE!" Weiss yelled towards Cinder. "I do apologize if you wake up sore" Neo said before injecting Weiss with something. Slowly Weiss started to loose her energy and fight before blacking out and slumping forward. "Tie her hands and feet and tape her mouth" Neo ordered, turning and sitting in her chair.

20 or so minutes passed before there was a knock at her door, "Enter" Ruby walked in followed by Yang and Blake still on their leash. "I get all the way home and am about to walk into my house when you call and tell me to come back now. What couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Ruby said sitting down in the chair. Neo pointed over to the wall where a bound and sleeping Weiss lay. "…..I don't know if I should be impressed on how fast you got her or angry that you had her already when I was here earlier" Ruby said crossing her legs to keep her dick from sticking up. "I promise you I did not have her while you were here. She showed up after you left" Neo said her breaths getting quicker and her hand grabbing her chest. Ruby raised an eyebrow as she watch Neo orgasm and Cinder stand up from beneath Neos desk, a line of Neos juices running down her chin. Ruby fidgeted in her seat pulling her skirt end down to hide her growing erection. "Mmmm yes well" Neo said between breaths, "She came to me looking to be hidden from her father but she was misinformed on how I hide people" Neo kicked Weiss leg to wake her. Weiss started to stir and slowly opened her eyes and tried to move, quickly she remembered what happened and tried to move away, her tied hand and feet not helping. She turned and saw Ruby sitting there and her eyes went wide as she remembered her, the little girl who knocked her over and then brushed her off! "Oh you remember me? The women you yelled at cause you weren't paying attention?" Ruby said as she stood and kneeled In front of Weiss. "I understand your father disowned you. You poor poor thing" Ruby moved some Weiss hair from her face, Weiss jerked her head away. Ruby pulled the tape from her mouth, Weiss hissed in pain. "What the fuck is going on?! I demand you release me!" Weiss yelled. Ruby put the tape back on her mouth and stood up, "What are we going to do about people looking for her?" "I'll take care of that but at one request" Neo stood up. "I want to be there to see her break" Neo turned and smiled at Weiss. "Deal" Ruby pulled her scroll out and taped a few buttons, "There payment sent and come by tomorrow" Ruby turned to Yang, "Quiet her and put her in the car and wait" "Yes goddess" Yang walked over and hit Weiss on her neck knocking her out and carried her to the car.

Ruby sat down the chair and leaned her head back, "Come here Blake" Blake moved to stand next to her Master. Ruby reached up and pulled Blake's head down and kissed her, shoving her tongue down her throat and pulled away letting go of Blake. Blake eyes half closed and purring, panting and aroused from her Master kissing her. Ruby pulled Blake down to sit her on her lap and placed her head on her chest, petting her ears. Blake, happy her Master is petting her, keeps purring as she try's to burry her head in her Master chest. "As sexy as that was" Neo rubbed Cinders ass, "Was there something else you needed?" "I don't know is there? I'm not going to get home and then get called back am I?" Ruby asked. "Not to my knowledge no haha but if there is nothing else you need I must ask you leave I need to call some people" Neo replied. Ruby taped Blake's shoulder and Blake stood up, "Make sure you bring Cinder with you tomorrow", Ruby stood and walked out with Blake behind her. 30 minutes later and Ruby was back home and Weiss was in the basement chained to the center of the room and laying a thin mattress. Ruby was sitting on the couch messing around with her scroll while Blake and Yang were on the floor eating each other out. Ruby put her scroll down and stood, pulled her pants and panties down, and kneeled behind Blake before shoving her dick into her ass. Blake let out a loud mewl/moan as her Master started fucking her ass and went back to eating out Yang. A few minutes later and Ruby came shooting a huge load into Blake's ass. Ruby slowly pulled her dick out and sat down on the couch, "Clean her ass out" Yang moved to eat out Blake's ass and get as much of her Goddess cum as she could. Ruby moved to her purse and pulled out a small baggie of pills placing two in each hand, "Take these" Yang and Blake took the pills and swallowed them down. Ruby went to the closet and pulled out pants but with only one leg and tossed it to Blake, "Put and keep those on tonight" Blake stood and placed the pant on.

"Bed" Ruby turned and headed upstairs and laid down on her bed, Yang and Blake laid on each side of her. Ruby rolled and lined her cock up with Yang pussy before pushing it in and getting combatable. Blake rolled to lay as close to her Master as she could and Yang slowly rubbed her stomach, feeling her Mistress's cock deep in her. All three soon fell asleep Ruby warm in Yang and Blake behind her purring.

 _ **A/N: So I know I uploaded this later then I normally have but school has picked up and I'm more focused on that then this so I do apologize. I will keep writing when I have free time but I can't guarantee it will be as often. Again I do apologize but I hope you will stick with me through this! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Weiss Break

_**A/N: The bold text in the story are Weiss inner minds voice.**_

It was around 11 am when Ruby was woken up by something touching her, but she didn't know what it was in her groggy post sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and all she was yellow, which was expected since she fell asleep in Yang so Yang's hair is what she sees, but what she felt against back was different. She should feel Blake pressed against her and a light vibrating feeling from Blake's usual purring, not what felt like a pole against her leg. Slowly she turned her head and saw Blake sleeping, which was normal, but she noticed that it looked like Blake was sweating. 'Odd. It's not hot in here and it shouldn't be her cycle' Ruby thought. Ruby turned back around and lifted herself up to rest on her arm, the clock read 10:48 AM, slowly she got up pulling her dick from inside Yang which caused her to stir awake. Blake slowly started to wake since the warmth from in front of her disappeared, "Good morning master" Ruby stood at the foot of the bed and stretched and yawned before taking her shirt off and throwing it to the side. Blake and Yang started getting up to start their morning duties, getting the bath ready and clothes ready for their Mistress, when Ruby noticed something on both of them that wasn't their last night. "Stop" she said and both Yang and Blake turned to Ruby worried that they forgot something. "Remove your pants" Ruby said looking at both of their legs. Blake and Yang looked down to unbutton their pants and their eyes went wide. "W-what? Wh-what happened?" Blake was the first ask looking to her Master. Slowly they undid their pants and let them fall to the ground. Ruby walked over to Blake and grabbed the new appendage causing Blake to mewl from the new form of pleasure. "Seems the pill Neo gave do work" Ruby said inspecting Blake's new penis. "M-m-master p-please" Blake whimpered. Ruby let go and walked over to her dresser, "Come here both of you" Blake and Yang moved over to Ruby who pulled out two rings, one was yellow and red and the other was black and red. "Your Goddess has decided to give you something to get even more pleasure from but you will not touch it" Ruby put the rings on both of their dicks at the base and Blake and yang whimpered a bit from the tightness. "Go wait in the living room" Ruby said and turned to the bathroom walking inside.

A few minutes later and Ruby walked into the living room with Yang and Blake sitting on their pillows next to the couch. Ruby pointed to the floor in front of them, "Stand" Blake and Yang moved to stand in front of Ruby. Ruby pulled out a tape measure and kneeled in front Yang and measured the length, 8 ½ inches, and girth, 2 ¼ inches. She moved over to Blake and noticed that tip had a slight point to it and measured Blake, 8 inch length and 2 ¼ inch girth. She stood and sat on the couch, "Yang suck Blake until she cums" "Yes Goddess" Yang kneeled in front of Blake and gave a slow lick from the base to the head causing Blake to mewl at the new pleasure. After getting Blake's dick wet Yang put the head in her mouth and ran her tongue around it while moving her hand up and down the shaft. "You can touch yourself Blake" Ruby said sending a text off to Neo. Blake's hands moved to her chest and started grouping herself letting mewl after mewl out. After I few minutes Blake looked over to her master, "Master I'm close to cumming, can I cum with kitty dick?" Ruby said yes and Blake let out a mewl and Yang prepared her throat for it but when nothing came out she pulled herself off and looked over to her goddess. "M-master w-why can't I cum?" Blake asked. "You will not be allowed to experience the pleasure of release unless I allow it. And if you attempt to remove the ring from your cock I will sell you to the lowest bidder." Ruby said standing. Both Yang and Blake's eyes went wide with fear, they didn't want their goddess/master to sell them! "Now Mistress Neo will be here shortly and you two are going to help me train the new bitch. I want both of you to go shower but first both of you bend over and show me your ass." Ruby said reaching into the bag next to the couch. Blake and Yang both bent forward and spread their cheeks to show off their little rose buds. Ruby walked over and shoved a long Blake dildo into each of them. "Now you will keep these in you at all times until I say otherwise and to be sure they don't fall out" Ruby attached a small clear hose to each and pumped the handle a few times causing the dildos to expand, "If you behave I will reward you with a increase in size and the vibrator function but if you disobey I will take it out and you stay outside for the rest of the week. Now go and shower" Ruby said disconnecting the hose. Blake and Yang let out moans from pleasure of it and headed upstairs to the shower.

Ruby was in the kitchen cutting up an apple when the doorbell rang, "Enter Neo!" Neo opened the door and entered the house with Cinder behind her, "Ruby?" "Kitchen" Ruby replied. Neo entered and sat at the bar Cinder next to her, "Where is everyone?" "Yang and Blake are showering and Weiss is still knocked out in the basement" Ruby said grabbing two cups and a bottle of wine. "Oh? You let them use your shower?" Neo asked. "They know what will happen if they do anything or use my stuff" Ruby ate an apple slice. "So how do you plan on making Weiss yours?" Neo snapped her fingers and pointed next to herself. Cinder moved and kneeled next Neo and Neo placed her cup on her head. "Who said I was going to break her" Ruby said tossing an apple slice at Cinder trying to move her. Neo raised an eyebrow and caught the next apple slice and ate it. "I'm going to let Yang and Blake break and train her. She will still know I'm the Mistress but I'm going to let them have her" Ruby walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I'm assuming the pills I gave you worked then?" Neo sat down on the chair across from Ruby. "Yup and they aren't too big either" Ruby leaned back. Neo was about to speak when Blake and Yang came back downstairs and stood next to Ruby, "Hello Mistress Neo" they said in unison. Neo eyes Blake and Yang's dicks, "May I see them?" "Go stand in front of Neo" Ruby said removing her hoodie. The girls moved in front of Neo and Neo spent a few minutes looking at them, feeling them and just teasing the two.

In the middle of Neo's teasing Blake's ear turned towards the hallway and Blake turned to look. "What do you hear?" Ruby asked. "I believe she is awake Master, I can hear faint yelling" Blake said now straining her hearing to confirm it. "Cinder go see if Miss Schnee is awake" Neo gently ran her nails up the underside of Yang's cock, sending waves of pleasure through Yang. A minute later and Cinder came back, "Miss Schnee is awake Mistress" "Shall we?" Cinder asked standing. Ruby stood and walked over to the basement door, "Remember Neo she is mine so you will get to play with her after I make her fully mine" "Don't worry I said I wanted to watch her be brought down not be a part of it" Cinder smiled and walked past Ruby running her finger along Ruby's jaw line. Ruby chuckled to herself, "I guess I could entertain that idea"

 _ **10 Minutes Ago**_

Slowly she started to wake up, her eyes slowly opening and focusing. Greeted with the unfamiliar sight of a gray, and very dusty/dirty, wall she went to roll over but grunted when she came to a sudden stop mid turn. Quickly her mind and body went from groggy post sleep to alert and observation mode. She went to move her hands and feet, her feet being the only thing she could freely move. She turned back around and saw a sliver chain running from a ring attached to the ground towards her and under her which means it's attached to her hands. She also realized that her clothes were missing and all she had on was…..well nothing. 'Alright I'm bound and n-naked so I must have been captured. Think what happened yesterday? You left Cocos place and headed to town. You went to….why can't I remember where I went? Come on think! You're a Schnee! Figure out what happened and then escape and castrate who ever captured you. Where did Coco tell you to go? Net? Metropolitan…no that's not it. Come on it rhymed with metropolitan what was it? Neapolitan! Yes that was it! You were trying to hide and Coco said she could help. I met with her but the women that was with her looked like Cinder Fall but she's supposed to be dead….right?' Weiss thought as she moved into a sitting position. _**"I'm afraid Miss Adel has misinformed you. I provide clients with merchandise that they want and someone has already asked me to find you for them"**_ The words played over and over in her head and she slowly realized what had happened. 'She drugged me and sold me! Like I was some pet!' Weiss turned and saw the door on the other side. An image flashed in her memory. 'There was someone else! Who was she?' Weiss tried to remember what she looked like. She kept trying and the image flashed again and stayed. A young looking women, red hair and silver eyes, little bit of baby fat still on her face. 'Wait….she's the girl who ran into me and knocked me over!' Weiss eyes narrowed. _**"Payment sent"**_ 'Was she the one Neo was talking about? Couldn't be!' Weiss started to move trying to get her hands in front of her or at least get a look at the cuffs so she could escape. After a few minutes of trying and failing she let a shout of anger. She looked around the room, 'Maybe there is something I can use to-'the door opening drew Weiss attention and her eyes went wide as the person walked in. "You! Uncuff me at once!" Weiss yelled. The figure left closing the door. "Hey! Come back here at once and free me!" Weiss yelled at the door.

Weiss was about to yell more when the door reopened and in walked Neo followed by Cinder, Blake, Yang and Ruby who had a sly grin on her face as she eyed Weiss. Weiss turned her body to try and hide her chest, try but fail. Ruby and Neo sat in the chairs against wall as Cinder, Blake and Yang stood next to them. After a few minutes of unbearable silence Weiss looked towards Ruby and narrowed her eyes, "Release me" Ruby pulled her scroll out and took a picture of Weiss and showed it her, "I don't think you're really in a position to be demanding" Weiss, not one to be denied what she wants, kept her eyes on Ruby's, "I am Weiss Schnee daughter of Jacques Schnee CEO of Schnee Dust Company, you will release me or I will bring your life down and everyone you care about" "Former" Ruby replied. Weiss eye twitched but kept her glare on Ruby. "You are Weiss Schnee former daughter to Jacques Schnee CEO of Schnee Dust Company. To be more accurate you are about to be Weissy third slut of Mistress Ruby" Ruby leaned forward in her chair. "Touch me and I will murder you" Weiss looked to Neo, "And you lied to me so either release me or I will bring your life down on you too" Neo chuckled and pulled Cinder down into her lap, "I am merely a bystander and I was not the one who lied to you" Ruby stood and moved in front of Weiss, kneeling down to her level, and slapped Weiss across the face, "Rule one: misbehave and you will be punished" Weiss eyes went wide and her mouth hung open, "How DARE YOU! YOU LOW LIFE BITCH!" Weiss yelled at Ruby who responded by slapping her again, "Rule two: Sluts do not talk unless given permission to" "YOU LITTLE BIT-" Weiss started but was interrupted by Ruby once again slapping her, "Rule three: You will only cum when I give permission" Ruby stood and moved back to her chair. "I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOUR LIVES!" Weiss yelled trying to stand only to fall back down from the chain.

Ruby, fed up with Weiss yelling, turned to Yang, "Show her what her mouth is good for and shut her up" "Yes goddess" Yang replied and moved over to Weiss. She stood in front of Weiss and grabbed her head with her hands and lined her cock up with her mouth. "Get this disgusting th-" Weiss started but was interrupted when Yang shoved her cock into her mouth a few inches. Yang let out a moan from the tightness of Weiss mouth. Weiss started gagging from the intruding appendage. Ruby pulled Blake on her lap and started groping her chest causing Blake to mewl, "She has misbehaved Yang so make sure she can't yell again for now" Yang, eager to please her Goddess and be rewarded, pulled Weiss head to the tip of her dick letting Weiss take a huge gulp of air before thrusting her hips forward and slamming Weiss head towards her send her cock down her throat, bulging it out. Weiss let out a gurgle cry and her eyes started to tear up when Yang forced her way down, making her want to throw up from her gag reflex. Yang wasted no time and started thrust her hips literally throat fucking Weiss. Weiss tried to focus on not throwing up while Yang stretched and ruined her throat, spit was leaking out from around Yang's cock every time she pulled her dick back. Neo, excited from what was happening, moved Cinder to her knees and was grinding her pussy against Cinders face, who was more than happy to help her Mistress cum.

A few minutes later, which felt like an eternity to Weiss, and Yang was close to cumming her dick swelling a bit which helped stretch Weiss throat even more. "G-goddess I'm close may I cum down this dirty bitch's throat?" Yang asked not stopping her thrust. Ruby, who was teasing the Blake with her cock, looked to Yang and Weiss, who looked like she about to pass out, "Let her take one breath before you can cum" Yang pulled her dick out to just the head and Weiss took as big of a gulp of air that her painful throat would let before Yang shoved her dick back down and came but nothing went past the ring. Yang was about to pull her dick out when Ruby used her foot to keep Yang in place, "Stay in her throat, you're going to mold it to the shape of your dick. Until I say otherwise you're going to keep fucking her throat and every time you want to cum you're going to let her take one breath before you do" Yang's eyes went wide with love and happiness, her Goddess just told her to ruin this sluts throat and gave her permission to cum when she needed, "Thank you Goddess!" Yang turned her head back around and started fucking Weiss throat again with even more force and speed.

Neo looked to Ruby, who was busy using Blake as her masturbating toy, "Do you not want her to speak again? She has a beautiful singing voice I'm told" "Don't- worry- she- will- recover" Ruby said between thrust before cumming into Blake's womb. Blake let out moan/mewl at her Master cumming in her. Ruby nibbled on Blake's earlobe, "Cum for your Master" Blake let out another loud mewl as her pussy and dick came. Ruby looked to Neo, "Her throat will heal I just don't want to hear her yelling plus Yang has been behaving lately so I'm using this as her reward" Yang's thrust picked up upon hearing her Goddess praise. Ruby stood, causing Blake to slide of her dick onto the floor, and walked around Weiss and Yang noticing Weiss pussy starting to wet. She put her hand on Yang's hip, stopping Yang before she could thrust her dick in again, "Someone seems to be enjoying this huh?" She leaned down to Weiss face, "You enjoy having your throat fucked don't you?" Weiss tried to answer with no but it only came out as a moan, her throat in too much pain to speak. Ruby stood and moved behind Weiss running her fingers across her ass before giving it a light slap. "Blake come here" Ruby stepped back as Blake stood and moved next to her. "Neo may I borrow Cinder for a moment?" Ruby leaned to the left to see Neo. Neo pulled Cinder up and pushed her to Ruby who pushed her to her knees. "You're going to get Blake's dick nice and wet" she moved Blake in front of Cinder. Cinder licked the head and down the shaft and back up before hesitantly putting the head in her mouth. "She's never deep throated a dick and I would prefer you didn't ruin her throat" Neo stood and moved next to Cinder. "That's fine then just get the head nice and wet then", she looked to Blake, "And after that you're going teach Weiss what her little asshole is really for. And like with Yang you can cum as much as you want butt you don't have to let her breath" Blake let out a mewl in response as Cinder swirled her tongue around the head. Weiss let out a muffled scream after hearing Ruby which just added more pleasure to Yang's dick. "Would Cinder like to help?" Ruby asked Neo who was rubbing her pussy. "Cinder, after Blake starts on her ass you're going to eat her pussy but you will not stick your tongue in her" Neo went and sat back down on the chair. Cinder let out a moan as a reply. "Girls I want you turn Weiss into the Schnee spit-roast. If any part of her touches the ground then I won't let you cum for the rest of the week" Ruby sat back down and removed her skirt and panties let her dick stand hard.

After Cinder got Blake nice and wet, Blake stood behind Weiss and lifted her legs up and lined her cock up. Weiss let out a cry and tried to kick and free herself from this, she didn't want anything going up her butt that's not what it's for! Blake waited for Yang to thrust forward before thrusting her dick forward effectively sheathing her whole dick in the Schnee ass who let out a scream of pain which was muffled by Yang's dick. Blake and Yang times their thrust perfectly so they both thrusted forward at the same time, which made it easy for Cinder since Weiss was stationary. Weiss tried to free herself, she squirmed and kicked but Blake and Yang held tight and kept pounding, she even tried to bite down on Yang's dick but her throat and mouth were in to much pain to do anything. 'Please! Someone save me! Someone wake me up from this nightmare!' Weiss screamed in mind praying that someone would hear her cries. Neo got up and stood in front of Ruby who was jacking herself off to the sight, "I need your cock in me!" Cinder sat down Ruby's lap before assaulting her mouth with hers. Ruby grabbed Neo's sides and turned her around facing Weiss, "Fine but I want Weiss to see the reward she can get if she submits and becomes mine" Ruby looked to Weiss who closed her eyes not wanting to see. Neo stood and in one moved dropped down onto Ruby's cock sending all the way in and slamming into her cervix. Neo let out a cry of pleasure as dropped, feeling Ruby's cock push against her cervix and make an outline in stomach. Neo started to bounce herself on Ruby each thrust pushing against her cervix sending shockwaves of pleasure all through Neo till Ruby thrusted up on one bounce and sent the head past the cervix into the womb causing Neo scream in pleasure and cum instantly. "Yang hold her eyes open I want her to see it all" Ruby stood keeping herself buried in Neo. Yang forced Weiss eyes open and turned them so all she saw was Ruby pounding into Neo.

After a few minutes Ruby was close to cumming so she dropped Neo onto the table doggy style and sped up in her thrust and force which was just heaven for Neo, who was letting cries of pleasure pleads for more and harder. Ruby grabbed Neo's hips and slammed herself as far into Neo as possible before letting out her hot sticky cum into her womb, causing it bulge out and Neo to cum. She pulled herself out with a wet pop as her cum poured out of Neo and walked over Weiss her dick growing hard again still covered in hers and Neo's juices. "If you just submit and accept that you're nothing more than my cum dump then you can experience the same pleasure she just did" Ruby said placing her dick across Weiss face whose nose was assaulted by the scent of Neo and Ruby. Slowly Weiss could feel her mind cracking, her mental defensives she placed during her childhood cracking, 'No! No one could get pleasure from this!'

' _ **Don't lie to yourself'**_

'No! This is a nightmare!'

' _ **If this a nightmare then why are turned on?'**_

'I'm not! Shut up!'

' _ **Accept it. You are LOVING this'**_

'No! No! No! Shut up! Shut up! I can't love this!'

' _ **You love the feeling of a cock in your throat and ass. You want her to fuck you like she did that women!'**_

'No! I- I don't want that!'

' _ **Admit it you crave it. You live for it. You want to be her slut to be her cum dump'**_

'N-no….. I…..I…..'

' _ **Say it. You….'**_

'I…..I….. I want it!'

' _ **You dirty slut'**_

'Yes! I'm a dirty slut!'

Ruby watched as Weiss eyes slowly rolled into her head, grinning as she guessed as to what was happening. "Yang how many times have your cum?" Ruby walked behind Yang. "18- time- Goddess" yang replied between thrust. "And Blake?" Ruby looked to Blake. "10- times- Master" Blake replied before cumming again, "11 Master" "Since you two have been good and not let her touch the ground in going to give you a reward," Ruby removed the cock rings from both of them, "I'm going to let you cum in this slut. I want both of you to release all that built up cum into her" Blake and Yang sped up their thrust at the Goddess/Masters reward, wanting to please her in hopes that they might get another reward. Weiss body was limp, her mind on the brink of breaking. Yang and Blake both gave one last powerful and deep thrust burring her their dicks in her ass and throat before releasing all the built up cum. Weiss let out gurgled cry as the two came in her causing herself to cum and her mind to shatter. Cinder held her mouth open trying to catch as much of Blake's cum as she could which wasn't much since her dick was keeping Weiss ass plugged. Blake and Yang stood there, their bodies overloading on pleasure as they emptied their cum in Weiss who's stomach was getting bigger and bigger by the second. After Blake and Yang had stopped cumming it looked like Weiss was 8 months pregnant her body limp as she was held up by Blake and Yang's dicks. Both were about to pull out when Ruby stopped them. "She's going to stay in here few a nights but she's also going to keep all that cum in her. Neo if you can, could you bring me the dildo and mouth gag?" She turned to Neo was just recovering from her fucking. She grabbed the items and slowly made her way to Ruby, "We- are- going- to- have- to- do- that- more" she said between breaths. She prepared the ball gag before having Yang pull out and moved it in place keeping her mouth open and any cum that may come up in her mouth. She moved over to Blake and slowly Blake pulled out, a wet pop as her head came out, and pushed the dildo in place keeping the cum in her ass.

Neo sat on the ground, her legs and center sore from Ruby's rough fuck, "You're not going to fully claim her?" "Oh I will but after she's had some time to learn her place" Ruby pushed play on the stereo and the same recording from Yang and Blake's break started playing. "Do you need help?" Ruby asked putting the cock rings back on Yang and Blake. "That's what Cinder is for" Neo held out one arm and Cinder rushed over to help her mistress up. "There is a spare bedroom upstairs to the right along with a bathroom" Ruby slid her panties back on. Cinder and Neo went upstairs and closed the door, Ruby turned to Weiss who was on the ground eyes still rolled back with little spit running down her chin. "Yang since you have been here longer she will be your pet. But I will still be her Mistress you are just to make sure she behaves and you will be the one to punish and reward her if I choose. However if I find you have been fucking her without my say so I will give her to Blake and you will be locked down here for a week with no pleasure understood?" Ruby turned to Yang her expression and tone commanding. "Yes Goddess thank you Goddess" Yang bowed. 'Goddess gave me a pet! I'm so happy! I won't let you down Goddess!' Yang yelled in her mind while her face only held a small smile. Blake let out a little whine causing Ruby to look at her. "Don't worry little kitty you'll get to play with her too and after a little I'll get you your own pet" Ruby started petting Blake's head causing her to purr. "Now I'm going to go take a nap I want you two to clean the house and get ready to make dinner when I wake up" Ruby turned and headed upstairs. "Yes Goddess/Master" the replied following her out of the basement.

'More! I need more!'

' _ **Look at you broken down to the true slut you are'**_

'Yes I'm a slut! I'm her slut! I need her cock in me! I need it to destroy my pussy!'

' _ **Can you hear the recording? Can you hear what it says?'**_

'I'm hers! I'm her cock-sleeve!'

After I restful 2 hour nap Ruby got up and headed downstairs to check on Weiss and see if Neo is still here. She came downstairs to find Neo sitting on the couch with Cinder massaging her legs and Blake and Yang putting the cleaning supplies away. "Well doesn't someone look like they are in heaven?" Ruby said sitting next to Neo. "Massages are something Cinder is a master in so yes I feel like I'm in heaven" Cinder said not opening her eyes. Blake and Yang stood next to Ruby. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I still have make sure Weiss has submitted to me" Ruby pulled out her scroll to look at the time. "Mmmm depends what are you having?" Neo opened one eye. "Hmmm I was thinking of Chicken Alfredo maybe" Ruby replied. Blake raised her hand to catch Ruby's attention. "What is Blake?" She asked. "Master, we haven't been to the store yet so I'm afraid we will need to get the sauce and pasta to make it" Blake said lowering her head and hand. "Oh ok go get dressed and go get what we need. You know where my card is" Ruby said looking over to Cinder. "Yes master" Blake bowed and went upstairs to get dressed. "I guess I'll stay Chicken Alfredo sounds good. Do you let them eat with you?" Neo asked. "They eat when I eat but they have food bowls they eat out of and napkins for when they are done. Only if they have been really good will I let them use silverware" Ruby replied. Blake came downstairs with only her too half on. "Why don't you have your pants on?" Ruby asked her tone hard. "Forgive me Master but I cannot put the pants on now that Master has gifted me with this cock" Blake bowed. "Oh right I forgot about that. Damn" Ruby sat up and looked over to Blake who looked a little scared. "I can send Cinder with my card and have her stop by the office as well. I should have some things to help with that. Do you mind if it's another ring that attaches to their nipple rings to keep their cock pointing up?" Neo asked handing Cinder her card. "No I guess that would work. Can you also get some strawberries and cookies?" Ruby asked. Neo nodded and sent Cinder to the store to buy everything. "Go get undressed" Ruby said. Blake thanked her and went upstairs to get undressed. "Let's go check on Weiss shall we?" Ruby stood.

Ruby, Neo, Yang and Blake entered the basement and Ruby turned the stereo off but heard quiet mumbling and looked to the radio thinking it was still playing. She confirmed it was off and was about to ask Neo if she heard it when Neo grabbed her chin and turned her head to Weiss who laying on the ground mumbling to herself. Ruby walked over and bent down next to her to hear what she was saying, "More. Give me more cum Mistress. Mistress. Mistress" Weiss voiced sounded like sand paper on a chalk board from the brutal throat fucking Yang did. Ruby stood and let out a laugh before turning to Neo, "Success" she smiled. Ruby reached down and lifted Weiss head by her hair, "Speak up so they can hear you or I'll leave you down here with none of my cum" Weiss increased the sound of her voice which sounded even worse louder, "More! I need more of Mistress cum! Her cock sleeve needs her Mistress dick!" Ruby released Weiss head and moved behind her, "Who are you?" "Mistress cock-sleeve! I am Mistress slut!" Weiss said turning her head to Ruby. "Who am I?" Ruby asked lifting Weiss ass up. "Mistress! You are my Mistress!" Weiss said her eyes full of love and need. "Do you submit to being my pet? Always obeying me and never disobeying me?" Ruby pulled her panties to the side letting her growing hard cock out. "Yes! Slut will always listen to Mistress! Slut loves Mistress!" Weiss all but yelled. "If you cum without my say so I'll give you Neo who will do whatever she wants with you" Ruby stood and motioned for Blake to come over. Ruby stood behind Blake and ran her heads up and down her body grabbing her ass and chest, "Blake dear I want you ravish her pussy, get it nice and ready for my cock" Ruby bit down on Blake's shoulder causing Blake to let out a mewl. Ruby looked to Weiss, "If you cum from kitty here fucking you then you will never get to enjoy my cock" Weiss eyes went wide with fear, she mustn't cum till her Mistress said so! She could do it! She craved her Mistress cock after all and would do what she must to get it!

Cinder returned to the house and placed the items on counter before heading to the basement. Blake lined her cock up with Weiss dripping wet pussy and slowly started to push herself in, mewling from the tightness of it. Ruby used her foot to push on Blake's back causing her fall forward and hilt herself in Weiss pussy, tearing her hymen like it was tissue paper. Blake let out a moan from the tightness and Weiss let out a cry of pain and pleasure. Weiss almost came right there but stopped herself for her Mistress. "Good girl. You didn't cum from that which means you get to feel my cock in you" Ruby looked to Neo, "Do you mind if Blake and Yang fuck Cinder? I want something to watch while I claim Weiss pussy" Cinder looked to Weiss and thought for a moment, "Only if I get to sit on Weiss face and no fucking Cinders pussy. That's mine alone" "Deal. Yang you can take her ass and Blake can take her mouth" Ruby moved so Blake could stand. Neo turned to Cinder, "Don't worry little ember I'll give you a nice fucking when we get home" Blake and Yang positioned Cinder and started fucking her letting out moans and mewls. Ruby flipped Weiss onto her back, her stomach still large from the cum in her, and removed the mouth gag. Ruby lined her cock up rubbing her clit with her head, "Can you imagine? The once proud Weiss Schnee brought down to a simple slut? What would people think?" Ruby grinned and pushed the head in, moaning from how soft and tight Weiss pussy was. "The proud ones always are the best in bed and even better when they are brought down" Neo said straddling Weiss face and dropping her pussy over her mouth. "And can you imagine if a simple low life like me came in her and got her pregnant?" Ruby hilted herself, breaking pass Weiss cervix, and let out a moan while Weiss let out a scream of pleasure into Neo's pussy adding to her pleasure. "Thinking of kids are we? Given what their mothers are how would you raise them? I doubt they would be cut out for the real world" Neo rubbed her pussy up and down Weiss face. Ruby reached forward and pulled Neo into a hot and sloppy kiss dominating her mouth before pulling away, "Don't know and don't care I just have a sudden urge to breed" Ruby started thrusting her hips with a great deal of force and speed.

Weiss tried her best to lick at the pussy on her face but was to lost in pleasure from Ruby's cock sending wave after wave of pleasure through her and it increased when she heard that Ruby wanted to breed her. 'Mistress want to breed me! Mistress wants to breed me! Mistress wants breed!' Weiss repeated over and over in her head. Yang and Blake didn't hear Ruby and Neo's conversation too lost in the pleasure they were getting from fucking Cinder. Blake and Yang had timed their thrust again leaving Cinder in the middle stationary while they fucked her. Blake was getting to cumming with Yang behind her, "M-master I-I'm close to cu-cumming can I I cum?" Blake asked. Ruby looked up at Blake and Yang and Cinder, "Girls. Cum for me" Ruby said increasing her speed. Blake and Yang came as soon as the words left Ruby's mouth, the ring stopping anything from coming out. Blake pulled out of Cinders throat and sat on the floor while Yang stayed hilted in her ass and sat down causing Cinder to spasm a little from pleasure.

Neo sped her grinding up letting out quicker and loader moans till she came and covered Weiss face in her juices, moving back and sitting down. Ruby getting close to cumming looked to Blake, "Go- get- me- her- belt- and- collar" she said between thrust. Blake slowly got up and moved to the table grabbing the items and moving to Ruby. Ruby hilted herself, "Put the belt on her and wait on the collar" Blake slid the belt under Weiss before securing it in place and turning it on. "Now if you cum without my say so I'll send you back to your father in your current condition" Ruby told Weiss. Ruby pulled out of Weiss pussy and shoved herself deep into Weiss ass and continued her pounding. "Until you prove yourself as mine you won't get my cum in your pussy" Weiss let out a moan as a yes. Ruby continued fucking Weiss building up to her climax and pulled out of Weiss ass shooting cum all over the front of her. Ruby wiped Weiss juices off using Weiss leg and stood, "Shame for all the hot cum to go to waste. Blake, Yang lick her clean of my cum" Blake and Yang quickly moved and started licking up Ruby's cum like it was the last amount they'd ever get. Ruby sat down in the chair and put her dick back in her panties, looking at her hand that missed juices on it. Neo saw and got Ruby's attention, "Here let Cinder handle that. Cinder clean her hand dick with your mouth" Cinder kneeled before Ruby and licked her hand clean before forcing herself all the way in Ruby's dick. Ruby let out a little moan as Cinder slowly pulled herself off, making sure to get all of Weiss juices off. "Mmmm not nice to tease me like that Neo" Ruby looked at Neo with a sight hunger. "Blake go start cooking. Yang untie Weiss and take her with you to shower" Ruby said not breaking eye contact with Neo. Blake got up and went to the kitchen to start cooking while Yang put one of Weiss arms around her shoulder and carried her to the shower. Neo grinned, "Sorry love you'll have to wait till next time" She stood and walked past Ruby running her hand across Ruby's jaw, "Me and Cinder are going to borrow your guest shower. Please call us down when dinner is ready"

Ruby followed Neo out and upstairs but entered her room instead, "Yang leave Weiss and go shower then help Blake if she needs it" "Yes Goddess" Yang said and turned the shower on. Ruby stripped and sat on the bed, rubbing her cock to get it hard. Weiss looked at Ruby's dick like she was about to jump on it. "Kneel and stay" Ruby said leaning back on her hands and spreading her legs, showing off her pussy and balls. Weiss dropped to her knees and kept her eyes locked on Ruby's dick. Ruby slowly ran her hand up and down her dick, using the other hand to play with her balls. She stood, still rubbing her dick, and moved in front of Weiss her balls millimeter from Weiss nose. Ruby scooted closer and rested her balls on Weiss face watching as Weiss pupils shrunk from the smell of Ruby's musk and sex assaulted her senses. Ruby leaned back a bit and rested her dick on Weiss face, running up the middle between her eyes, and used her scroll to snap a photo. "Open" Ruby said turning the scroll to record. Weiss opened her mouth as wide as she could, her eyes never leaving Ruby's dick. Ruby moved the head into Weiss mouth, checking that you could see everything on the screen, and proceeded to fall forward sending her dick down Weiss throat. Both let out a moan, "Mmm you like having your Mistress dick deep in your throat don't you? You love it when Mistress ruins your throat huh?" Weiss tried to say yes but couldn't due to the dick in her so she nodded her head, as much as she could. Ruby pulled her dick out, strings of Weiss saliva connecting the two, "What was that I couldn't hear you" "Y-yes I lov-love it when Mistress ruins my throat" Weiss said her voice sounding like sandpaper on sandpaper and her eyes full of love. "Look at the camera and tell it what you are" Ruby said moving the camera closer to Weiss. "I'm Mistress Slut! Her personal cum dump cock-sleeve!" Weiss said taking slightly longer due to her throat. Ruby turned the recording off and pulled Weiss into kiss. "Since you were a good girl I'll give you a reward later but first you're to put this on" Ruby dropped a collar at Weiss feet that was red with white lettering reading _**Weiss the personal slut**_. "If you take it off or lose it then I will get rid of you in a heartbeat. Now go join Yang in the shower then go downstairs and wait by the table" Ruby walked over to the dresser pulling out her clothes. Weiss ran her fingers over the lettering and put it on smiling.

A few minutes later and Ruby was sitting at the dinner table in her sweat pants and hoodie looking at her scroll while Blake and Yang were cooking dinner. Blake finished mixing everything together and Yang set the table for Ruby and Neo, "Weiss go tell Neo dinner is ready" "Yes Mistress" Weiss replied and headed upstairs. Without looking up Ruby spoke to Yang, "You and Blake may use a fork today for dinner" "Thank you Mistress/Master" Blake and Yang replied in unison. Weiss come back down with Neo and Cinder behind her and stands behind the table. "They set Cinder a plate at the bar" Ruby said putting her scroll down and standing. She removed her panties and waved Weiss over. She placed the panties on her head and sat back down, "Get under and use your mouth" Weiss crawled under the table and took her Mistress dick in throat. "You two may eat" Ruby started putting food on her plate. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the week?" Neo asked taking her plate from Ruby. "Well classes don't start till next month and Yang's birthday is next week so I might do something then but as of right now I'm just going to work on the new house designs" Ruby started eating. "Well I have an auction I have to host over the weekend and I know you've never been to one so would you like to attend? You don't have to do anything just browse if you want. There will be people there I don't think you would expect to be" Neo opened her scroll to send Ruby a invention. "Will Ren and Pyrrha be there?" Ruby asked then let out a quite moan as she came down Weiss throat. "Ren will be but Pyrrha won't. She said the first year with a new born is when the parent should be around them the most" Neo replied. "Oh and you can test the product if your not sure or I'm sure there will be some freebies out to" Neo added.

"So let's say I wanted to sell my latest pet because I didn't want to care for it anymore. Do I just give it to you to put up and then split the sale?" Ruby asked with a grin. Weiss, still under the table, heard her Mistress and increased her speed and twitched her throat hoping to please her Mistress so she doesn't sell her. Neo raised an eye brow, "Are you serious or joking?" Ruby laughed before scooting her chair back, Weiss following her and keeping her dick in her mouth. "No haha I just wanted to see what her reaction would be. Which was exactly what I wanted" "Well be sure to let me know if you want to go or not by at least Friday so I can add you to the VIP list" Neo placed her fork down and stood. "Thank you for the dinner but I must be going. Hope to see you there" Neo said hugging Ruby before heading to the door. Cinder followed and stopped in front of Ruby and bowed, "Thank you for the food Mistress Ruby" Cinder hurried to catch up to Neo. Ruby grabbed Weiss head and held her down around the base, "Don't worry Weiss I'm not going to sell you your throat feels to good" Ruby came into Weiss stomach and pulled her off before standing. She used Weiss hair to wipe her dick off and stretched. "Alright leave the plates it's late. Bed" Ruby said pulling her hoodie off and heading upstairs. She fell on her bed and let out a sigh as Blake and Yang laid next to her, Weiss standing at the end of the bed. "Oh right. Yang move to the other side of Blake and Weiss lay in front of Yang" Yang and Weiss moved, Yang letting out a quite whine. "Hush or I'll make you sleep on the floor. Now Yang bury your cock in Weiss ass" Yang pulled Weiss hips close and shoved her cock, Weiss letting out a moan. "Good now Blake bury your cock in Yangs ass" Blake rolled over and did the same, both girls moaning. Ruby lifted Blake's leg and buried herself in Blake's pussy, "Mmmmm yes. This is how we will sleep from now on unless I say different" All three girls let out a yes/moan. Ruby reached above her to the wall and turned the light off, sleep taking them all over for the night.

 _ **A/N:**_ ** _So I've finally posted it. i am sorry that it took so long to write/post this. I've been busy with school and i'm getting ready to move so I've been getting ready for that. Now about this story, as it sits right now i won't be focusing on this story. i'm putting it on the back burner till i get moved and settled HOWEVER i will still try to write. If i have any free time i will try to work on this. Right i think that's it, don't think i'm forgetting anything so thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!_**


	8. Pre-Party Fun

A/N: I'm back! for now though. It took me a while to write this and i do plan on doing the party chapter but it might take me a while so bear with me! Enjoy!

'Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.' Ruby thought to herself. She was bouncing her leg up and down while sitting on the couch looking over her little black book. Her punishment book she started when Ren suggested it one day. She was looking over the past two weeks and at the increase of punishments she had to give Yang and Weiss.

'What the hell is going on?' Ruby thought. Blake has been good luckily but she doesn't understand why the other two were disobeying her as much. Ruby grabbed her scroll off the coffee and dialed the number for Ren.

Ren: This is Ren

Ruby: Hey Ren its Ruby are you busy?

Ren: Not really, just got home from a meeting with the city

Ruby: Oh, is everything ok?

Ren: Yes, just trying to get the permit to open another restaurant

Ruby: Oh well I had a question about Nora

Ren: Alright

Ruby: Has she ever disobeyed more than once over a two-week period?

Ren: Not that I recall. Why the interest?

Ruby: Well Weiss and Yang has been disobeying me a lot over the past two weeks so I've had to lock them in the basement and leave them on edge without cumming

Ren: Has Blake been disobeying you?

Ruby: No, she's been good. Hasn't disobeyed.

Ruby said rubbing Blakes head as it bobbed up and down

Ren: When do they disobey?

Ruby: whenever Weiss messes up and or disobeys, I have Yang punish her but I've caught Yang fucking her ass when she isn't suppose to

Ren: So, every time Weiss messes up Yang punishes her?

Ruby: Yea I mean Weiss is Yang's pet so that would make sense

Ren: Did it seem like Weiss was purposely messing up?

Ruby: A little why?

Ren: If something feels good you would repeat what happened leading up to it right?

Ruby: Well yea I mean that…..just… makes sense. Ooooooooooooh I see now.

Ren: Was there anything else I could help with?

Ruby: Actually, if you don't mind could you come over her tomorrow? Bring a hood and leash too I'll explain when you get here.

Ren: Sure, I have some tea that should help. I'll see you tomorrow.

Ruby stood, pulling her dick out of Blakes throat, and went to the kitchen to get an apple, Blake following behind her. "Blake go get dressed and bring me my clothes as well" Ruby said taking her hoodie off. "Yes Master" Blake turned and headed upstairs. Ruby went to the basement and turned on the lights and turned off the stereo. "Who are you?" Ruby asked removing their blindfolds. "Slut" they replied in unison. "And who am I?" She asked. "Goddess/Mistress!" The said in unison again. Ruby turned the vibrating eggs and cock ring off, "And why are you being punished?" "For disobeying Goddess" Yang said head hung low. Ruby turned to Weiss, "And?" "For disobeying Mistress" Weiss said quietly, head also hung low.

Ruby lifted Weiss head and slapped her, "And what else?" Weiss let out a yelp of pain, "For disobeying Mistress!" She said louder. Ruby slapped the other side of her face, "What else slut?!" Weiss let out shriek of pain, "For purposely disobeying Mistress!" "And why were you purposely disobeying me?" Ruby asked using Weiss's hair to hold her head up. "To receive punishment from slut Yang and trick her into fucking my asshole!" Weiss replied tears running down her face.

Ruby turned to Yang who still had her head down. "Why are you being punished?" Ruby asked lifting Yang's head with her hair. "For fucking slut Weiss without Goddess permission" Yang replied not wanting to get slapped like Weiss. Blake come downstairs and stood by the stairs. Ruby let their hair go and walked over and started getting dressed. "Since you two decided to seek your own pleasure I'm going to have break you both again." Ruby said looking at Blake and running her fingers around the chest. "However, that will have to wait since I need to go shopping to prepare for this party at Neo's." Ruby put her hoodie on and turned to face them. "Blake put their blindfolds on and turn their vibrators up to max then turn the stereo on. I will wait for you in the car." Ruby turned to head upstairs as Blake bowed her head and set to doing as she was told.

Ruby got into the car and dialed Neo's number.

N: Hello Ruby dear

R: Hey Neo how are you?

N: Doing well dear how can I help you?

R: I was letting you know that I will be attending that party of yours

N: Perfect! I figured you would so I already added you to the VIP list

R: Can't say I'm surprised but thank you. Also, I need to retrain Yang and Weiss and wanted to know if you had anything that could help

N: Hmmm well did you give Weiss a dick?

R: No for the time being I'm going to keep her normal

N: Well really all I have is the usual toys for a woman but for Yang I have something you might like depending on your taste

R: Like?

N: It will be easier to show you. Can you come by?

R: After I go shopping I need to buy a nice dress and since Blake has been good I figured I'd treat her to some nicer clothes for public.

N: Well I'll just join you then. Come get me and we go out.

R: Very well I'll be there shortly.

N: Ta-ta dear

The drive to Neo's was quick and rather boring if you ask Ruby. Sure, she could have destroyed Blakes throat but she's been good lately and if she did that Blake might not be able to purr like she likes. So, she instead decided to just pet her and enjoy the quiet. They pulled up to Neo's house and saw that only Cinder was standing outside waiting. Ruby got out and told Blake to wait in the car as she walked up to Cinder. "I apologize but Mistress hasn't finished showering yet and ask that you wait in the living room till she is done." Cinder moving to the side and holding her hand out towards the door. Ruby snapped her finger and Blake quickly moved next to her.

Ruby sat on the couch with Blake kneeling next to her leaning her head on Ruby's shoulder purring. Ruby messed around on her scroll while playing with Blakes hair as Cinder passed by in the hallway every now and then. As Ruby was going over her schedule for classes and the layout of the campus she heard a low moan but wasn't sure till she saw Blakes ears turn to face the wall on their right. "What do you hear?" Ruby asked resting her chin on Blakes head. "A man. He is screaming/moaning Master." Blake said straining her hearing to hear it.

"He is for Coco and Velvet. Mainly Velvet." A voice behind them said. Ruby didn't have to turn around already recognizing it as Neo.

"Do they not have a basement or something?" Ruby asked.

"No they do but Coco wanted him broken before they got back from their trip to Paris. Guess it's a present for Velvet." Neo said sitting next to Ruby.

"Who is he?" She turned to Neo.

"Cardin. Cardin Winchester." Neo replied pulling his picture up on her scroll.

"Wait that name sounds familiar." Ruby looked to the picture.

"It should he won the same lottery you did only 4 years ago. But 2 years ago he disappeared and it wasn't till about a month ago he resurfaced only in the underground as a strong Faunus hater." Neo said putting her scroll away.

"So, Coco wants him why?" Ruby asked.

"Velvet is a Faunus dear. A rabbit Faunus so what's better than taking a known Faunus hater and turning him into sex slave?" Neo said slipping her shoes on.

"Ooooooh ok yea that makes sense now. Has he been easy to break?" Ruby moved Blake and stood.

"Sadly no. He still thinks he can escape and that we won't do anything else to him. So luckily I have about a week to break him but I can't think of much else." Neo stood grabbing her jacket from Cinder.

Neo was about to ask where Ruby wanted to go but stopped when she looked at her and saw the gears turning in her head.

"What?" Neo asked.

"You want to humiliate him, right? Show just how low he really is right?" Ruby took on a small sinister grin.

"Basically yes why? What do you have in mind?" Neo moved in front of Ruby.

"I suddenly need to go pee" Ruby's smile grew.

"What does that have to do- ooooooooh. My my Ruby didn't know you'd think of that." Neo said taking on the same smile. "Cinder dear go get the open mouth gag from my room and meet us downstairs."

Ruby, Blake, and Neo made their way through the hidden door in the wall down to the basement. Hanging from his ankles and wrist was a bound Cardin, head hanging back as he stared at the ceiling. Ruby looked him over and saw the two cock rings on him, one at the base and one at the tip, with a little bar connecting them and vibrating at what she assumed is the highest setting. She also noticed the remote hanging from a cord going into his ass.

Neo turned the vibrators off and Cardin turned his head to them.

"L-let me go you you bitch." He said voice low and trying to catch a breath.

Ruby moved to stand next to him and lightly pushed his head causing him to swing a bit. She let out a little chuckle and bent down.

"Now from what I hear you're a major Faunus hater. Which is sad really cause in my opinion they are the better ones but let that be for a second. Instead I hear you won't break so I have an idea, more of a personal request to help me but it should help them as well." Ruby stood and moved so he could Blake standing behind her.

"Get that fucking filthy animal out of my sight." He spat.

Ruby immediately slapped his face and turned to Blake who had shrunk back a little at the comment. Ruby moved and pulled Blake into a hug rubbing her head.

"Don't believe him Blake. Instead I have an idea to show him his place. Will you help me with that?" Ruby whispered into Blakes ear.

"Yes Master" she replied.

"Good now here's what we are going to do" Ruby whispered to Blake and Blakes eyes went wide at what she said before her face took on a look of excitement.

"Really Master? Can I?" She asked with an excited tone.

"Yes you can now go stand behind him and wait" Ruby said giving Blake a small kiss.

Blake returned the kiss and quickly moved behind Cardin taking her shirt and pants off, her cock standing tall as it's held up by the chain attached to her nipples.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Cardin yelled turning trying to see where Ruby went.

Cinder grabbed his head and forced the open mouth gag on him securing it on with the straps.

"What's happening" Ruby said stepping up in front of him, "Is me and my sexy kitty are going to show you how low you really are." Ruby removed her pants and panties letting her semi-hard dick flop out and land on Cardin's face. Immediately Cardin moved his head trying to get her dick off. "Cinder would you please hold his head straight?" Ruby asked slowly stroking her cock to get it hard. Neo walked over to Blake and removed the chain holding her dick up letting fall forward causing the tip to brush Cardin's asshole.

Very quickly and violently Cardin started moving about trying to stop what was about to happen. Neo moved to his side and kicked him causing him to let out a groan and stop moving.

"Deep breath bitch" Ruby said before forcing her dick halfway down his throat. Taking a second to realize what just happened, Cardin went to move his head to try to get her out before he threw up. Ruby not wanting to get his vomit on her pulled out and looked over to Neo, "Is there anything to stop him from gagging? I don't want his vomit on me." Neo went to the cabinet on the wall and pulled out a small little spray bottle.

"Here this should numb just enough to stop the gagging but not enough that he won't feel everything else." She said spraying some into his mouth.

"Blake, you may start" Ruby said realigning her cock to his mouth. Immediately Blake moved closer and lined her dick up with his asshole and slowly started to push the tip in. Grunting as the tip went in and the egg went deeper. Ruby shoved half her dick back down and started thrusting trying to get herself to the base. Cardin started moving trying to stop them from doing this. But another kick from Neo caused him to stop and groan, sending a small vibration up Ruby's dick.

"Have you gone all the way in Blake?" Ruby asked still thrusting.

"No master his asshole is still tense" Blake said only getting a fourth of her dick in.

Neo moved and grabbed some lube from the table under the cabinet, "Here use a little of this. It will let you slide in easier but still be painful for him." Blake pulled herself out and looked to her Master. Ruby nodded and Blake moved over to Neo who put a little on her hand before rubbing it on Blakes dick. Blake moved back behind Cardin and lined herself up. "I want you to hilt yourself in one thrust and if you don't I'm going to let Cardin fuck you" Ruby said finally getting herself to the base and letting out a moan. Blake eyes filled with fear for a split second before being replaced with determination. In a quick and painful way for Cardin, she hilted herself in his ass, getting closer to release from how tight it is. Cardin tried to yell but it only sounded like a muffled moan due to Ruby's dick in his throat.

Ruby leaned forward, pushing her dick farther down his throat, and used her finger to tell Blake to do the same. Blake leaned forward and Ruby pulled her into hot kiss reminding Blake who owned that mouth of hers as Blake started to purr. Ruby pulled away, "Cum for me kitten" And cum Blake did. She let out a good gallon of her hot spunk into Cardin's asshole, bulging his stomach out. After she was done she kept herself in him as her Masters ordered from earlier. Ruby looked down to see tears running down Cardin's face and grinned before letting out her own gallon of cum into his stomach causing the bulge to get bigger.

"Blake, you can relieve yourself" Ruby said and Blake started to pee out her dick letting it gather in his ass making him bigger from it. Ruby looked down again at Cardin who was almost passed out from the lack of air, "That's how low you are" she said before relieving herself in him, causing him to look 5 months pregnant. After that he passed out and Ruby removed herself, strands of saliva connecting her dick to his mouth. She used his hair to wipe her dick off before moving over to Blake, grabbing the dog shaped dildo from the counter. Blake pulled herself out and Ruby shoved the dildo in getting the knot in to. Ruby kissed Blake again and licked her lips as she pulled away, "Mmmm good girl for that I'll give you a reward later" Blake, happy she pleased her Master, nuzzled her head against Ruby's neck like Ruby liked, "Thank you Master."

"Well if that doesn't help then I don't know what will" Neo said smiling and looking at Cardin who was now fat and passed out. "There is a shower up the stairs and second room on the left." Neo turned to look at Cardin again and could hear the piss sloshing around in him as he slowly swayed back and forth.

Ruby and Blake went and cleaned themselves before getting dressed again and coming back the living room.

"Man, now I don't want to go shopping anymore" Ruby said dropping onto the couch.

"Then what shall we do? Unless you want to go home?" Neo asked sitting across from her.

"Mmmmmm oh! What was the thing you said you had for me?" Ruby asked lifting her head up to look at Neo.

"Oh, you saw it already. It was what Cardin was wearing but it has two bars instead of one." Neo said sending Cinder off to go get it.

Cinder returned and held the item out for Ruby. Ruby grabbed it and inspected it, "How strong is the vibration?"

"The setting Cardin was on was only 5 out of 10 so it's very strong" Neo replied.

Suddenly the doorbell rang drawing everyone's attention to it. Cinder went and answered the door, returning to Neo, "Mistress, Master Sun is here to see you."

"Send him in" Neo said turning to Ruby, "Sun is another one of my customers but he comes from Menagerie."

Sun entered, dressed in his usual blue jeans with the legs rolled up and sneakers, his white shirt unbuttoned with his red gloves that go up to his elbows.

"Hey Neo, how- "Sun stopped as he noticed Ruby sitting up on the couch staring at him.

Neo laughed, "Hello Sun this Ruby my newest customer. Ruby Rose. Ruby this is Sun. Sun Wukong. One of my international customers and the only Monkey Faunus I know"

Sun moved over to Ruby and lifted and kissed her hand, "Well hello madam. It's my pleasure to meet you."

Ruby was about to laugh when she heard a low growl from her side. She turned and saw Blake glaring daggers at Sun, her eyes turned to slits and her ears laid back with her hands balled into fist. Sun jumped back, thinking he was about to get attacked. Ruby grabbed Blakes chin and turned her head towards her, "Stop" she said in a very commanding and cold voice. Blake eyes returned to normal and filled with fear as she lowered her head, "I'm sorry Master! Please punish your unworthy slut!"

"It's alright Blake I'm not mad", Ruby lifted Blakes head up, "Just don't do it again ok?" Ruby kissed Blakes forehead.

Ruby turned to Sun, "Sorry about her she can be a bit protective at times but she's never done that to anyone."

"No, it's ok I shouldn't have done that after just learning your name. And that's probably cause I'm a Faunus like her. Faunus tend to show more hostility towards another Faunus when it involves some there we love. On more than one account I have done the same sadly." Sun said rubbing the back of his head and letting out a small awkward laugh.

"Well as amusing as that was", Neo turned to Sun, "What can I do for Sun?"

"Huh? Oh right! I wanted to see if you found any new information" Sun said leaning back on the wall.

"Sadly, I haven't been able to. She must have been careful to not leave any trace of her" Neo said pulling out her scroll.

"Who are you looking for?" Ruby asked

"My mother. She gave me up when I was born and I've been trying to find her. When I heard about Neo I came to her." Sun replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know what that's like" Ruby said her voice going quiet and sad. Blake, not liking her Master sad, used her head to nudge Ruby's hand and cuddled up to her purring. Ruby smiled a bit and rubbed Blakes head. "My mother and father left me on the doorstep to an orphanage. Didn't even bother to name me is what they told me there. But look at me now, rich with three cum hungry sluts for my use"

"Well I'll head out just wanted to see if you had any new info. Nice to meet you Ruby." Sun waved and headed out, Cinder closing the door behind him.

"Is he like us? He didn't seem to be fazed by Blake." Ruby asked

"He knows about that side of my store but he doesn't take part of it. Him and his husband are normal so to speak." Neo replied

"Wait he's gay? Really?" Ruby asked surprised by this information

Neo giggled, "Well he's not fully gay he's more bisexual but his husband, Neptune, is full on gay. It's quite funny to watch them fight over things. Especially when it comes clothes." Neo said laughing

Ruby and Neo spent the next couple of hours talking about everything from Ruby starting collage to the party this weekend.

"Well I should head back, I need to check on Yang and Weiss and then go to bed. Ren is coming over tomorrow to help me retrain them. Says he has some tea that should help so we will see how it goes." Ruby said standing and stretching

"How long are you going to punish them?" Neo asked

"Break them tomorrow and leave them down there till after the party probably. Depends on how well they relearn their place."

"Hmm maybe I'll swing by tomorrow. We could actually go shopping unlike today." Neo stood and Cinder went to bring Ruby her coat.

"Yes, well I say today was still a success. Never knew a man's throat could feel that good. If you need help again let me know" Ruby said her dick growing half hard.

"I just might" Neo replied walking over and hugging Ruby, lightly brushing her knee against Ruby's dick.

"Mmmm you tease" Ruby said.

Ruby and Blake left, Blake having a hard time keeping her eyes open on the ride home. They arrived home and Ruby threw her hoodie on the couch before going to the kitchen to get a snack. Blake quickly went upstairs to undress and returned to Ruby's side. Ruby, after eating her snack, went to the basement where Weiss and Yang still hang but passed out, their body's twitching every now and then. Ruby turned the stereo off and slapped her riding crop against the table, the loud noise jolting the two awake. Ruby moved to Yang and turned the vibrators off, "What are you?"

"Goddess cum dump" yang replied lifting her head to look at her Goddess, her eyes full of pure love and want. Ruby moved to Weiss and turned her vibrators off, "What are you?"

"Mistress cock-sleeve" Weiss replied, her eyes full of the same want and love.

"Good. Tomorrow I'm going to retrain you and if you disobey me I will get rid of you" Ruby said sitting down in the chair. Yang and Weiss eyes went wide with fear, they didn't want their Mistress/Goddess to get rid of them! Ruby ran the crop up and down their bodies, sending shivers down through their body's. Ruby spent a few minutes teasing them, flicking their nipples or running the crop up and down their pussy, before she stood and placed the crop on the table. She removed her shirt and placed it on the table then removed her bra and panties placing them on the table, her dick flopping out landing on the cold table causing her to quickly move it from the table. She moved in front of Yang and Weiss her dick level with their mouths.

"Blake come warm my dick up" Ruby said. Blake moved and kneeled in front of Ruby and started running her tongue up and down, swirling her lounge around the head before putting the head in her mouth moving her tongue along the side. Blake started bobbing her head up and down purring like her Master likes.

"Mmmm that's it kitten all the way down" Ruby said using her hand to push Blake all the way down and holding her there. Blake did her best to run her rough tongue along her dick. Ruby removed her hand and Blake went back to bobbing her head up and down.

"Mmmmm I bet you two sluts want my cum, don't you? You want your Mistress hot thick cum all in you, don't you?" Ruby said letting out a moan.

"Yes! Slut wants Goddess cum in her unworthy belly!" Yang said trying to please her Goddess.

"Yes! Please use your amazing cock to ruin my slutty throat!" Weiss said.

"Mmmm what do you think kitten? Should I give these sluts my cum?" Ruby looked down.

Blake pulled herself off, "No Master"

"Oh? And why not kitten?" Ruby asked using her crop to lift Blakes head.

"They need to be retrained for disobeying Master" Blake replied using her hand to jerk Ruby off

"That is true." Ruby moved in front of Weiss, her dick just out of reach of her mouth. "Blake go fetch the new toy for Yang and put it on her"

Blake stood and went upstairs to get the toy. Ruby grabbed her dick and slapped it against Weiss face a few times, "You want this to ruin that dirty mouth? Teach you the only thing your mouth is good for?" Ruby placed her dick on Weiss face her balls coving Weiss nose.

"Yes Mistress. Please use my throat as your personal fuck toy!" Weiss said, Ruby's smell invading her mind. Blake came back down and put the new rings on Yang's dick. Ruby turned and slapped her dick against Yang's face before moving and using her foot the slap Yang's dick. "You want your Goddess dick to destroy that little asshole of yours?" Ruby asked still slapping Yang's dick with her foot.

"Yes Goddess! Please use me as your cum dump!" Yang said

Ruby moved and slapped them both once more with her dick before moving the chair in front of them and sitting down. "Come her Blake." She said and Blake kneeled in front of Ruby. "Since you were good today which hole would you like your Master dick in? To remind these two what good behavior gets" Ruby asked placing her dick on Blakes face. Blakes eyes went to slits as soon as Ruby's scent hit her nose. "My pussy Master. Please fuck my dirty pussy with your big fat cock!" Blake replied.

"Very well. Turn and sit on my cock" Ruby said leaning back.

Blake stood and positioned herself over Ruby's cock and lowered herself on letting out mewls and moans as the outline of Ruby's dick started to show on Blakes stomach. Ruby reached around Blake and shortened the chain pulling her dick closer to Blakes body. Blake started bouncing herself on her Master cock the sound of her dick going in and out getting louder and faster.

Ruby stood holding Blake in place and moved closer to Weiss face and started thrusting, her balls just hitting Weiss chin. The smell of Blakes pussy and Ruby's dick mixing and invading her nose making her more wet causing it drip onto the floor below her. Ruby moved over to Yang and Yang's body did the same as Weiss.

"This is what you get when you behave and listen to your Mistress" Ruby said grunting as she continued thrusting into Blake. Ruby gave a few more powerful thrusts before hilting herself and cumming into Blake, inflating her stomach out with her cum. Blake let out loud mewl as her Master came in her. Ruby kept Blake on her dick and unclipped the chain holding Blakes dick letting it stand forward.

"I want you to cum and get it all over their hair and if you get any anywhere else I'll pull myself out and you'll sleep on the floor tonight." Ruby said nibbling on Blakes shoulder. Blake let out mewl before using her hand to aim her dick. Ruby bit down on Blakes shoulder and removed Blakes cock ring, causing Blake to cum almost a gallon. Blake, high from the release, still managed to aim her dick as to only get it in their hair.

"Good kitten" Ruby said release her teeth from Blake, a deep imprint of her teeth left behind. "Since you didn't get any on their face I'll let you keep my cum in you but first you have to keep yourself on my dick as I walk to the table." Ruby said letting go of Blake. Very quickly Blake tried to lean back and used her hands to hold onto her Masters shoulders keeping herself on Ruby's dick.

"Very good" Ruby said. Ruby grabbed Blakes hands and removed them from her shoulders but didn't let them go. Instead she slowly lowered Blake forward till she was parallel with ground. Blake wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist. Ruby moved forward and Blake could feel her Masters cum sloshing around in her. Ruby reached the table and let one of Blakes hands go, Blake quickly used it to hold onto the table and did the same when Ruby released her other hand.

"Turn around" Ruby said getting the dog dildo off the table.

Blake used her hands to spin herself around, making sure not to hit her Master with her feet, and used her head and hands to hold onto the table. Ruby moved forward pushing Blake onto the table letting Blake relax a bit. Very quickly Ruby pulled herself out and pushed the dildo in before any cum could leak out. Ruby used the hand pump to increase the knot so it wouldn't pop out. Blakes hands slowly came up to her stomach as she rubbed it like she was pregnant, a huge smile on her face as she purred from happiness. 'Masters cum is in me! I can feel it moving around!' Blake thought to herself.

Ruby moved and wiped her cock on Weiss and Yang's cheek just out of reach of their tongues, leaving the smell of Blakes juices and Ruby's cum there.

"If either of you try to get it in any way I will leave you on the curb for anyone to take" Ruby said putting just her shirt on.

"Yes Mistress/Goddess" they replied a slight hint of fear in their voice.

Ruby moved and kissed them both. "All you have to do is behave and you won't have to go through this again." Ruby moved to the stairs, "Tomorrow you will receive your true punishment for disobeying me" Ruby lowered the two just close enough to the ground where their nipples just touch the cold concrete. Ruby went upstairs with Blake behind her, still rubbing her inflated stomach. Just as Ruby was about to head upstairs her doorbell rang and Blake turned her ears to the door.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Mistress Pyrrha Master" Blake replied.

Ruby turned and opened the door to Pyrrha standing there holding a sleeping little baby and her pet Jaune behind her.

"I am very sorry to come here this late Ruby but a gas line broke in my house and they can't fix it till tomorrow and you were the closest person I knew" Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry it's ok. You can stay here till your house is fixed I don't mind" Ruby moved so Pyrrha and Jaune could enter.

"Blake go prepare the spare bedroom" Ruby said closing the door.

Blake bowed her head and headed upstairs, Pyrrha's eyes following her.

"Don't suppose there is anything you want to share about that?" Pyrrha nodded towards Blake.

"Huh? Oh her. It was her reward for behaving today. It should be gone by morning it's just my cum." Ruby went to the kitchen to get some water for Pyrrha. Pyrrha sat on the couch, Jaune standing behind her. Ruby came back and handed the water to Pyrrha and sat down next to her.

"So, who's this little guy?" Ruby said looking at her child.

"Apollo. Apollo Nikos" Pyrrha said a small smile on her face.

"He's adorable" Ruby said. Blake returned downstairs and stood next to Ruby.

"Well Ren will be coming by tomorrow and he seems like the early type so I shall retire for the night. There is some left over lasagna in the fridge if you want." Ruby said standing. Quickly she pulled her shirt down forgetting she didn't have panties on. "Sorry" she said.

Pyrrha giggled, "It's quite alright. It's been a long night for us as well, I think we shall retire as well. Goodnight and thank you again for letting us stay the night here." Pyrrha bowed her head a bit. Ruby waved goodnight and headed upstairs with Blake.

Ruby removed her shirt and crawled into bed, Blake following and laying next to her Master. Ruby turned and slid herself into Blakes ass, Blake letting out a small mewl.

"When I wake up tomorrow I want you to send Neo and Ren a messaging asking when they will be here" Ruby said pulling Blake closer and wrapping her arms around.

"Yes Master" Blake replied nuzzling her body closer to Ruby's chest and purring, rubbing her stomach. Slowly Ruby fell asleep with Blake following close.


	9. Party Set Up

"No. I refuse to fall for your tricks! You act all warm and comforting but then with my lowered guard you'll strike!" Ruby mumbled into the soft and warm bundle of black hair that was below her chin.

"Master? Are you ok?" The bundle of hair asked.

"Close the curtains" Ruby mumbled before turning over, her dick popping out of Blakes ass with a little pop.

Blake let out a small moan before shifting to the edge of bed and sitting up. She looked down to see her stomach had returned to its normal tone shape, the outline of the dildo just showing through her stomach. A smile grew on her face, 'Masters cum is part of me now.' She stood and stretched quickly before moving and closing the curtains, Ruby letting out a happy moan. Quickly Blake set to work starting her morning duties, as well as Weiss and Yangs, picking up the clothes and getting new ones for the day.

Ruby laid in bed, her eyes still closed in refusal of getting up. It wasn't until she heard Blake turn the shower on and move next the bed that she decided to get up. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking quickly to adjust them, and looked towards Blake who staring at her Master with lust and love. Ruby slowly pulled the covers off and sat up on the edge of the bed letting out a long yawn. She stood and stretched, her back and arms popping. Ruby let out a happy sigh, that always felt good in the morning.

"Remove and clean the dildo in you. You can leave it in the bathroom for now" Ruby said heading to the shower. Blake deflated the dildo and removed it, a few small strands of Ruby cum still on it. She followed her Master in and cleaned it, licking all of Masters cum off it before putting it on the counter.

Ruby stood in shower letting the water hit her face and run down her body, little water streams tracing the shape of chest, the bump of her pink nipples before running down her sides and hips, over the curve of her soft bottom before running down her muscled legs to the floor. A small stream running down her dick. Her eyes fluttered close for a second as a moan escaped her mouth before looking down to see Blake happily bobbing her head up and down her cock, using that soft mouth and rough tongue to clean her dick. This was one of her duties in the morning, cleaning her Masters dick, and it was her favorite duty to do.

Slowly Blake would pull herself off, letting her rough tongue drag along the length of the dick as her tight and soft throats muscles would pulse and squeeze. The vibration from her purring adding to the pleasure of the welcomed dick. Slowly she would twist and swirl her tongue as she got closer to the head, closing her mouth around the head and assaulting it with her tongue, licking up the delicious pre-cum before opening her mouth back up and sending the head back down her throat, inhaling the scent of Ruby's neatly trimmed pubic hair as she reached the base. Her eyes slowly rolling up into her head, she could never get enough of Master delicious dick.

Ruby finished her shower and turned, pulling her dick from Blake's mouth before stepping to the sink and mirror to do her hair and little make-up she wore. Blake quickly moving to continue cleaning her Masters cock. Ruby finished drying her hair and put her shirt on, the bottom tickling Blake's nose and telling her to stop. It had taken a couple of days for Blake to learn when to stop in the mornings. Blake pulled herself off making sure to run her tongue along as she did but was stopped when Ruby's hand held her head in place.

Blakes eyes looked up to see Ruby's head tilted back, her shirt rising and falling as her breath quickened. Ruby moved forward trapping Blake between the counter and herself before moving forward again to force herself back down Blakes throat, not that it was really forcing when Blakes throat welcomed her Masters dick. Ruby reached for her scroll and turned Blakes cock ring on causing Blake to moan sending more vibrations up her dick. Slowly Ruby started to thrust keeping one hand on Blakes head, grabbing a small bit hair, while the other moves up her tight toned abs to her chest to slowly massage them and toy with her nipples.

Slowly her thrust got faster and harder causing her balls to slap against Blakes chin. Her breaths turned to pants as her other hand grabed Blakes head and her thrust become rough and fast as she fucked Blakes throat that she claimed long ago. Blakes eyes slowly rolled back as her Master used her slutty mouth as her personal fuck toy. As Ruby fucked her pets throat,slowly she got closer to cumming, her pre-cum leaking out as Blakes hungry throat gladly took it in, loving the taste. Ruby gave a few more deep thrust before pulling her dick out and shooting her cum behind Blake onto the floor, her dick twitching as it shot out thick rope after rope.

After she was done she let her dick rest on Blakes face, cum strings hanging from dick. Ruby looked down to see Blake staring at her dick, her pupils turned to slits, craving to lick the cum from her tip.

"Clean the head." Was all Ruby had say before Blake moved to take the cum and her head in her mouth, tongue eagerly licking all the cum she could off. Ruby pulled her dick out and stepped back to slide her panties on.

"Clean my cum off the floor and be quick about it" Ruby said before turning to head downstairs. Quickly Blake moved to lick up her Master cum, her tongue moving quickly like it was the last of her Masters cum she would get.

Ruby walked down the stairs, the smell of French toast meeting her nose, before turning to head to the kitchen. She entered to find Pyrrha's pet standing in front the stove cooking as Pyrrha sat at the table breastfeeding her child. "Oh, good morning Ruby." Pyrrha said as she put her scroll down. "Thank you again for letting us stay here last night. I thought since you nice enough to let us stay I would have Jaune make breakfast as a thank you" Pyrrha said as Jaune turned and bowed towards Ruby before turning back to the stove.

"Oh, right sorry I forgot you were here" Ruby replied her eyes locked on Pyrrha exposed chest. Quickly the image of her sucking on Pyrrha's nipple flashed in her head, her dick responding and hardening.

"Interested, are we?" Pyrrha asked with a smile as she nodded to the bulge in Ruby panties. Quickly Ruby's face turned bright red as she looked away from Pyrrha, embarrassed. "Sorry" She said before quickly sitting down.

Pyrrha let out small laugh, "Don't worry sweetie. It's alright, I don't mind you staring" Ruby's face going even brighter.

Back upstairs Blake had just finished licking up her Masters delicious cum, using her tongue to get any from the edges of her lips. Slowly she traced a finger from her lips down her throats and chest to her stomach where she slowly rubbed her stomach, 'I can feel Masters cum in me'. A smile on her faces she stared down at her stomach. She stood and made her way downstairs, her ears picking up the sound of Mistress Pyrrha and the scent of food being cooked. She quickly made her way to her Master but stopped when she was next to the basement door. Her ears turned trying to hear for any noises to indicate Yang and Weiss were awake. When she didn't hear anything, she moved and stood next to Ruby, not sure what to do since Jaune was cooking.

Ruby moved her hand to grab Blakes ass and squeezing it, ghosting her fingers over Blakes asshole.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Ruby asked.

"Well the construction people will be at my house around 1 PM to fix the pipes so I will need to be there then I have a couple of things to do in town before Neo's party tonight" Pyrrha responded readjusting her shirt as her done was done feeding.

"Well Neo should be here around…." Ruby looked up to Blake. "She said she was on her way Master" Blake replied. "A few minutes then. And we are going to shopping so I can have something to wear tonight and I figured I'd treat Blake since she's been good this week" Ruby said, slipping a finger in Blakes ass causing her to moan. "If you want you can join us after they come fix your house"

"Thank you but I will have to take a rain check. I need to go out to my store and check on everything" Pyrrha responded with a smile.

"You own a store?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it's materials store. I sell everything you would need to build anything from a pen to a building. Even some metals used in armor." Pyrrha responded sending a message on her scroll.

Ruby's doorbell rang and Blake went to answer. She opened the door and Neo walked in with Cinder carrying a bag of items.

"Good morning my two favorite girls!" Neo said sitting down at the table with them. Ruby and Pyrrha greeted her, Blake moving back by Ruby.

"I heard about what happened Pyrrha and I'm sorry, so I stopped and got you something." Neo said as Cinder pulled the gift out and handed it to Pyrrha. "It's a portable nipple cover!" Neo said as Pyrrha held it up and laughed. She held a small baby beanie that looked like a nipple and put it on Apollos head, "Thank you Neo"

"Will you be joining us for some shopping?" Neo asked.

"No, I have things I need to do" Pyrrha said, Jaune finishing cleaning the dishes and brought the plates with French toast to the table, "So we must leave. Again, thank you Ruby for letting us stay here last night. I will see you both tonight" Pyrrha stood and waved goodbye as she and Jaune left.

"Now go get dressed we have shopping to do" Neo said taking a bite of toast.

"Fine. Blake go get my clothes out and get dressed as well" Ruby stood and moved around Neo, Neo slapping her ass as she walked by. "Hey!" Ruby said. Neo laughed and continued eating. A few minutes later and Blake and Ruby were dressed and back downstairs. Ruby quietly moved behind Neo who was at the counter and slapped her ass. "Oooh kinky!" Neo said winking.

After deciding whose car to take they went to leave, all climbing into Ruby's car when her driver pulled up. Ruby was about to tell him to head for the mall but was interrupted when when Neo held up her hand.

"Take us to The Rabbit please" Neo said, the driver nodding and heading off.

"The Rabbit? Isn't that place private? Like you have to be invited to shop there?" Ruby asked.

"The very one" Neo replied smiling

"Then how are we going to get in? Don't remember getting anything from them that remotely hinted to being invited" Ruby asked looking Neo confused

"Don't worry little rose. I have a way for use to get in" Neo said sending a message on her scroll

"What you know owner? I doubt someone that rich or famous would associate themselves in your business" Ruby asked with sarcasm looking to Neo, who just smiled back at her.

"Wait. Are you serious?! You know Coco Adel?! The world-famous fashion designer?! How?!" Ruby asked not believing this.

"Well she is the one who helped in finding your white hair pet. So, you tell me, how do I know her?" Neo replied with a laugh. Ruby just stared at Neo, her mind still processing what she just heard. Neo waved her hand in-front Ruby, bringing her out her thought.

"Your telling me that Coco Adel, one of the most famous and well-known women on this planet, is like us?" Ruby asked

Neo let out a small laugh, "Yes sweetie. Cardin is their third pet. Well mostly Velvets pet."

"I did not expect her to be like us" Ruby leaned back.

The car pulled into an ally and stopped at a side door, a small black box on the wall. The got out and the car left, Ruby looking around, "I thought the Rabbit would be flashier and flooded with paparazzi"

"That's the front dear. This is for VIP guest only. Since the party will be here this is the door you'll use to get in" Neo said tapping her scroll to the box, unlocking the door.

They entered the building and though the store was closed everything still shined and sparkles from the light entering the ceiling windows. Ruby looked around, not believing she was actually in The Rabbit.

Neo walked further in, "Coco~" she called, "I come all the way to you and you don't greet me or my friend?" She said putting on a fake pout.

"Neo my dear!" A woman said walking out from a storage room, "Its good to see you!"

Neo hugged the women and wrapped her arm around her waist, bringing her to Ruby.

"Ruby this is Coco. Coco this one my new customers and friends as well as the one responsible for Velvets new play thing, Ruby Rose." Neo gestured to Ruby who staring at Coco like a star struck fan. "Ruby dear" Neo called. "Ruby dear your drooling" she waved her hand in-front of her face.

"No, I'm not!" Ruby said wiping the imaginary drool away.

Coco let out a laugh and pulled Ruby into a hug, "Good to meet you little one. Thank you for helping with Cardin"

Ruby nervously hugged Coco back, stammering, "Y-y-your w-wel-welcome"

"Don't worry sweetie you don't need to be nervous around me" Coco leaned on the counter. "So, what can I do for you Neo?" Coco looked to Neo.

"Ruby needs a dress for tonight and I was hoping you could make one in time" Neo stated.

"Mmmmm yea I could make it before tonight as long as it's not covered in things and detailed patterns." Coco turned to yell behind her, "Vel sweetie can you come up here?".

"Vel? Velvet Scarlatina?" Ruby asked Coco.

Yeah. How'd you know?" Coco asked.

Ruby was about to answer when someone suddenly yelled, "Ruby!". Velvet ran up and hugged Ruby. "Oh my god I can't believe it's you! How have you been?"

"Hey Velvet! Long time no see!" Ruby said hugging velvet back.

"I've been good. Finally got into the fashion business and managed to get me a wonderful lover." Velvet said wrapping her arms around Coco.

Coco and Neo stood there confused looking at each other.

"Coco this is Ruby Rose. The one I told you about from the orphanage I grew up with. Her sister is the one I went to that last concert with. Ruby this Coco Adel my lover." Velvet gestured to everyone.

"Oh, you're that Ruby!" Coco pulled Ruby into a hug again, "Thanks for helping my bun-bun during that time."

"Well I guess that makes introductions easier then." Neo said leaning against the counter, "So Velvet, do you think you could whip her up a dress for tonight?"

"Oh defiantly. I'm thinking black and red. Oh! Should I make one for Yang?" Velvet asked Ruby.

"Oh, um that…. that won't be necessary." Ruby said.

"Oh, I figured she would be into this." Velvet said sketching out a rough drawing of a dress.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and showed Velvet a picture of Yang with Ruby's dick down her throat and her arms bound behind her back.

"Oh…. that's a little surprising. Is she yours at least?" Velvet asked readjusting her pants to hide the small tent forming.

"Yeah. She was my first after finding Neo's club," Ruby gestured to Neo who was talking with Coco, "But she and Weiss have been misbehaving so I'm punishing them both right now."

"I'm surprised you found another Faunus who is like me." Velvet gestured to Blake behind Ruby.

"Well she was a normal girl, but Neo gave me something and, so I gave her and Yang one." Ruby said pulling on the chain through Blake's shirt, causing Blake to moan.

"Well here's a rough sketch of the dress I'm thinking of. Think we should keep it simple, nothing flashy or covered in patterns." Velvet showed Ruby who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, how's Cardin?" Ruby asked leaning against Blake.

"Oh, he's been wonderful! Really loves it when I piss in him which is great because the bathroom is upstairs in our condo. If I piss down his throat enough then he will start to piss out my piss." Velvet said her cock growing hard. Velvet wasn't as big or thick as Ruby, only being 5" long and ¾" in girth, which Velvet didn't mind. She figured if she got any bigger she would have to get some surgery to help support it.

"Well that's good to hear. Was afraid I ruined him by doing that." Ruby said.

"Actually, if you don't mind I need to relieve myself." Velvet leaned into the door way behind the counter and snapped her fingers. A few seconds later and Cardin came out walking like a dog with fake ears and tail butt plug in. "Mommy needs to pee so under the counter." Cardin moved under the counter and opened his mouth. Velvet pulled her pants down and Cardin took her dick in his mouth. A few seconds later and velvet started to piss, Cardin quickly drinking it down.

"Wow he really does love it huh?" Ruby asked leaning over to look at Cardin. "Do you keep his ass plugged?"

"Oh yeah. Neo got me a special plug that is long and flexible with an inflating tip. So, it reaches all the way to his stomach and then I inflated the tip so it stays in place. Does any of yours drink yours?" Velvet asked starting to fuck Cardin's mouth.

"Oh no. My girls haven't misbehaved that bad that I need to do that." Ruby said petting Blake. "Though now I have to pee as well."

"If you want you can use Cardin. He'll be more then happy to right Pet?" Velvet looked down to Cardin who was nodding his head. "Here scoot over a bit, there's a glory hole that you can use." Velvet removed the cover.

Ruby looked at the hole, "Um I don't think I'll fit through there." She stepped back and pulled her pants down letting her thick dick flop out.

Velvet looked at it and started fucking Cardin's mouth again. "Well then you can come back here." Velvet said before cumming into Cardin's mouth.

Ruby moved to the entrance and Cardin crawled over opening his mouth. "You sure you don't mind me doing this?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, it's ok he loves this." Velvet said wiping her dick off.

Ruby grabbed Cardin's head and shoved her dick down his throat, "Forgot how tight a male's throat is." Ruby let out a small moan before relieving herself, Cardin gulping it down. Ruby pulled out and Velvet handed her a rag.

"Go wait upstairs pet." Velvet said pulling her pants back up. Cardin stood and headed upstairs.

Neo and Coco walked over, "Feel better bun-bun?" Velvet nodded and wrapped her arms around Coco. "Well your dress will be done before tonight, so you can put it on when you get here tonight." Coco said.

"How much?" Ruby asked pulling out her wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's a thank you gift for Cardin and being there for Velvet back then." Coco said waving her hand.

"You sure? I know the materials you use aren't cheap." Ruby said.

"Don't worry about Red." Coco said.

"Ok then. Thank you." Ruby replied. "Well I need to get back to the others and set them up for tonight. Thank you again for the dress Coco. I'll see you all tonight." Ruby said waving goodbye and leaving. She got in her car and headed home.

Now Ruby was heading back home to relax a minute and start Weiss and Yangs punishment. Since Ren was coming over after the party she only had tonight to punish them, so she would have to get creative on how she did it but careful not ruin them. Ruby pulled her scroll out and started looking things up online trying to get ideas. She found a couple but only two caught her interest. She logged onto Neo's store and placed the order to be delivered and set up by the time she got home. She opened the privacy window in the car and told the driver to stop by her favorite cookie store and leaned back.

She undid her pants and pulled her soft dick out, slowly stroking it with both hands to get it hard. As her dick reached full length her hand sped up as the other came to her chest, grouping herself through her hoodie. She looked at Blake who was staring at her Master dick like it was the last drop of water on earth.

"On your back on the floor" Ruby said taking her hoodie off.

Blake laid on the floor, giving Ruby a view of pussy which was wet with her juices. Ruby moved and straddled Blake face facing her feet and lining her ass up with her mouth.

"If you can give me enough pleasure before we get home I'll get you a new play thing tonight but if you can't then I'll add 10 days to the next time I let you shoot your cum into something" Ruby told Blake still rubbing her dick.

Ruby dropped her ass onto Blakes face not waiting for a reply and continued pleasuring herself. Not even a second later she felt Blakes rough tongue prod and lick her ass before finally entering. Ruby let out a small gasp and rubbed her ass on Blakes face. Ruby continued masturbating as she rubbed her ass on Blakes face and pulled Blakes shirt down enough to expose her chest and started tit fucking Blake, smacking the tip of her dick a couple times. Ruby looked over at her scroll, which had the map open, and saw how close they were to the houses.

"You better hurry kitten, not much farther till we are home." Ruby let go of her dick, "You have 8 minutes to bring me as close as you can anyway you can with out getting up" Ruby unclipped Blakes dick from the chain.

Blake sped her tongue up and pushed it in as far as she could. She used her hands and boobs and started jacking off her Master dick. Blake lifted her head to get her tongue farther in and felt Masters pussy on her throat. Blake started purring sending the vibrations through Masters pussy, causing Ruby to let a moan as she pushed her ass more onto Blakes face. The car came to stop and Blake pushed her tongue as far as she could stretch it, hoping to please her Master as much as she could.

Ruby lifted herself off as a strand of Blakes saliva connected her tongue to her ass, Blake letting out a small whine. Ruby clipped the chain back on and put her pants back on. She turned around and put her foot on Blakes chest keeping her still.

"I'll tell you how you did after I set up Weiss and Yang to punished for the night" Ruby moved her foot down to the tip of Blakes dick and pressed down a bit. Blake let out a small whine/mewl. "Oh? Does kitten like having her Master step on her dirty useless dick?" Ruby ran her foot down her shaft.

Ruby got out the car and finished buttoning her pants as Blake followed. They entered the house and Blake went to change as Ruby went downstairs and found the new items set up with the instruction book by each one. Blake entered the basement and sat in her spot by the door as Master inspected the new items. Ruby messed around with the new items learning how they work and how she should set them up.

"Kitten go upstairs and get me some tape" Ruby said as Blake went upstairs.

She turned the vibrators off and lowered Weiss and Yang onto the ground, both them still twitching and panting. Weiss rolled onto her side and looked at her goddess, eyes full of raw lust and love, and let out a small whine. Ruby bent down and wiped the dried cum from Weiss cheek and held her finger in-front of Weiss mouth, Weiss quickly taking the finger in her mouth running her tongue up and down. Ruby looked to Yang who was letting moans as her dick twitched.

Ruby stood and used her foot to roll Yang onto her back, Yang looking to her Goddess. Ruby knelt and removed the vibrating rod from Yangs dick leaving the ring on the base.

She held the rod in front of Yangs mouth, "Lube it up"

Quickly Yang started licking the rod trying to get as much spit on it as she could before Ruby pulled it away. Ruby moved and unclipped Yangs feet from the chain and moved to the wall to pull on Yangs chain forcing her to stand on her toes. She ran her finger up the underside of Yangs dick sending shivers through her body.

"Do you know why I'm going to punish you?" Ruby held the rod up.

"D-disobeying Goddess" Yang said quietly.

Ruby slapped her chest, "Louder. I don't think kitten heard you."

"Disobeying Goddess!" Yang yelled.

Ruby held the rod in-front of Yangs mouth, "Open". Yang opened her mouth and Ruby pushed the rod in, "Keep it in your mouth".

Yang closed her mouth and Ruby grabbed her chest, squeezing and twisting them. She held her nipples in-between her fingers and pulled causing Yang to let out a muffled moan. Ruby pulled the rod from Yangs mouth and placed the chain connecting her nipple rings in her mouth, causing the rings to pull her nipples up.

Ruby lined the rod up with the slit on Yangs dick, "Open your mouth and drop your chain and I will sell you off to the lowest bidder."

Before yang could do anything, Ruby pushed the rod against her slit, opening it and sliding some of the rod into her dick. Yang let out muffled scream of pain and pleasure, her eyes shooting open, and her dick growing bigger.

"Don't drop that chain" Ruby said, pushing the rod further in.

Yangs eye watered up a bit as her dick screamed pain but screamed pleasure even louder. Weiss looked at Yangs dick as it grew in girth from the rod entering it, increasing it by half an inch, and rubbed her legs together. Ruby finished pushing the rod in and looked down to Weiss before turning and bending down, forcing Weiss to look at her with her fingers.

"And what do you think your doing? I didn't say you could do that." Ruby said leaning up while still holding her face, forcing her to stand. "Stay standing." Ruby turned to Blake, "Move the saddle over here."

Blake stood and moved the horse saddle next to Weiss. Ruby unchained Weiss feet and moved her to be sitting on the saddle. Ruby adjusted the two dildos on the seat and pulled Weiss chain pulling her up to hover over the dildos.

"Your going to test out this as your punishment. It vibrates, and they wiggle but it also will shock you, not a lot but being in both holes you will feel it." Ruby stated and lowered Weiss on the seat, the dildos going deep in her.

Weiss let out a moan as they entered her. Ruby turned the seat to the first setting causing the dildos to vibrate. Ruby moved back to Yang and stood behind her. She ran her finger up and down her back, using her hands to spread the cheeks.

"Blake go get the dog dildo machine." Ruby said pushing her finger into Yangs ass.

Blake rolled the machine up and Ruby removed her finger and pushed Yang onto it, sending the dildo into her ass including the knot.

"This is going to push and pull the knot in/out of you, just the knot, and it will inflate the dildo and knot each time till it reaches a certain size and then it will speed up." Ruby turned the machine on and it started moving, causing Yang to moan.

Ruby started moving things around the basement. Ruby moved a small stool in front of Weiss and moved Yang in-front of Weiss, keeping the machine in her.

Ruby unscrewed the height nut, "Blake pull her up so she is standing on her toes over the stool."

Blake pulled the chain and Yang let out a grunt as she was pulled up and the machine with her. Ruby tightened the screw and turned the machine back on. Yang was standing on her toes, her dick level with Weiss mouth, brushing her lips each time she moved.

"Now both of you will stay here like this and you will not cum. These machines are tied into your collars and will know when your close to cumming. It will keep you on edge all night and if it detects your coming down it will increase its settings. Weiss if you try to take Yangs dick in your mouth I will sell you off to the local zoo for use by Grimm in heat and Yang if you try push into her mouth I will not only sell you, but I will have your dick removed." Ruby said watching as their eyes filled with fear.

"I have a camera that will monitor you two, so I will know if you try anything." Ruby moved to whisper into Weiss ear, "If you behave I will consider using you as my breading slut." Ruby nibbled on her ear and pulled away.

Weiss eyes filled with loved and want as her breathing quickened, 'Use me Goddess! Use my slutty body as the breading bitch I am!'

Ruby moved over and stood on a step stool next to Yang to whisper in her ear, "Behave for your Goddess and I'll let you use Weiss as a breading bitch" Ruby licked her ear and moved away.

Yangs heart sped up as she looked at her Goddess. Slowly Yang nodded her head. Ruby moved back to Weiss and turned her head to her before kissing her and shoving her tongue into her mouth. Weiss let out a moan as her Mistress kissed her. Ruby broke the kiss and licked Weiss lips before pulling away.

"Let's go Blake. We need to get ready for tonight." Ruby said heading to the door. "Oh, Yang darling," Ruby looked back to Yang, "I forgot to mention," Ruby pulled out a small remote and turned it the max setting, "That rod will stay on all night." Yang let out another scream as the rod started vibrating on max. Her knees giving out from the pleasure, the dildo machine keeping her from tearing her wrist up on the cuffs.

Ruby left letting a quite laugh as Blake followed. Ruby went upstairs to shower, Blake following her into the shower and taking her dick into her mouth her mind telling her to suck her Master dick anytime she showers.

Ruby exited the shower and started drying off. She walked into the room and stared pulling out clothes, Blake stood by the bed. Ruby tossed Blake some clothes, "Your coming with me tonight and I want you looking good. Put those on." Blake quickly put the clothes on.

"On your knees." Ruby said pointing in-front of the bed. Blake moved and knelt. Ruby pulled her dick out and started gently hitting Blake's face with, "Since you did a good job on the way home I'll get you your own Pet tonight. However, if you do the same as Yang and Weiss I will skip punishing you and give you to the homeless to use." Ruby placed her dick on Blake's face. Blake nodded, a little fear in her eyes.

Ruby moved her head to Blake's lips and pushed her dick in, Blake opening her mouth and moving her head forward. Ruby hilted herself and came, filling Blake up and bulging her stomach out. Blake let out muffled mewl and started purring. Ruby moaned and came again pumping more of her hot cum into Blake, making her look pregnant.

"Mmmm that's a good kitten." Ruby said shooting out the last few ropes of her cum. She pulled herself out and pulled her pants back up. "Stand"

Blake stood, and Ruby smacked her stomach causing her cum to slosh around in Blake. Blake rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"If your extra good tonight then I'll breed you and let you breed your pet." Ruby said sitting on the bed. Blake's eyes lit up with happiness as she moved to rub her head against Ruby's hand while purring. Ruby stood and went to the bathroom.

She yelled to Blake, "Go have the car pull up to the front and wait for me in the car, make sure you bring your new leash." Blake quickly went down, a smile on her lips.

Ruby came down, and got in the car. "To the Rabbit please." Ruby said to the driver.

Ruby sent Coco a text letting her know she was on her way and leaned back, letting out a relaxing sigh. Her mind wondered to the party and what she is supposed to do. She didn't plan on selling and getting a new pet didn't seem like it was going to be hard with how Neo explained it. They pulled up to the back entrance and Ruby got out, showing her scroll to the bouncer at the door before entering.

Coco stood at the door waiting for Ruby, "Ruby dear! Welcome!" She hugged her, "Now let's go we have your outfit upstairs."

Ruby and Blake followed Coco upstairs to get changed, "When will people start showing up?"

"Should start in about an hour. Neo should be here shortly." Coco said pulling her dress out of the closet. "Now let's dress those monsters." Coco grinned.

A/N: So sadly this took me a long to time actually force myself to finish and i apologize for that. Originally this was suppose to be the beginning of the party chapter but when I was writing it I started doing more details so I decided to just make this its own chapter. I am going to write the party chapter and introduce a new character or two. The party chapter is going to be the last chapter. I haven decided if ill put this on a break or just end it on that. Anyways, thanks for reading and ill see y'all next chapter!


	10. Party Suprise

_**A/N: Happy New Year!**_

Ruby stood in Coco and Velvet living room looking at her dress in the mirror. It was a nice dress, simple and not flashy. It was deep crimson red with a black sash as a belt and the top was a see through part trimmed in black. It came down to her knees and she wore light red leggings and simple black shoes.

Blake stood next to the couch and was staring at her Master like she was a goddess sent just for her. Blake's dress was a simple design just like Ruby's. Hers being a dark purple dress with a black belt and see through top. Both Ruby and Blake had a silk strap under their dress to hold their dicks up against their stomach and chest.

Ruby turned herself back and forth admiring the dress. She turned to Coco, "Thank you Coco! I love this dress!" Ruby turned to Blake, "Come here." Blake moved in front of Ruby. "Spin." Blake spun around, lifting her arms to let her dress spin.

Coco walked over to Ruby, looking over the dress, and fixed the belt. "So I take it you like them?"

"Yes. I like the simple design and that Blake's dress is the same type. It shows the curves of her and I think it's going to be hard to keep from pounding her." Ruby said grabbing Blake's ass and giving it a squeeze. "It will be a second reward. I'm going to get her a pet tonight."

"Well good luck. I'll see you two down there. I need to go join Velvet before she gets overrun. Neo should be arriving in a couple of minutes." Coco said turning and heading to the stairs.

Ruby grabbed Blake's leash and attached it to her collar, moving the collar around to make sure her neck wasn't chaffed or scratched. "You will stay with me and not talk to anyone unless I say. If anyone tries to pull you away then you get my attention." Ruby grabbed Blake's chin and lifted her head up, "Behave and I'll let you pick your pet and be filled with my seed." She pulled Blake into a hot steamy kiss, forcing her tongue in her mouth, Blake letting out a mewl.

Ruby's scroll went off causing her to pull away from Blake. She looked at it and saw a message from Neo, 'Hey little red, come down to the bar there is someone I want you to meet'. Ruby attached the leash end to a small ring built into her dress. Ruby turned Blake's cock ring onto a low setting, "I'll increase it as the night goes on. Let's go." Ruby turned and headed down, Blake following.

She came downstairs expecting the place to be crowded but was surprised when she saw there was only about 30-40 people there, not including their pets. She looked around trying to find the bar, recognizing a few people she's seen in Neo's store as well as Ren and Pyrrha. She found the bar and made her way over, greeting others as she went, and stood next to Neo.

"Hey Ruby!" Neo said hugging her. "Love the dress. Coco and Velvet outdid themselves with it." Neo looked over Ruby's dress. "How did she hide your dick?" Neo asked.

"Oh it's just a little silk belt tied around my waist holding it up. It's soft so it doesn't hurt when it moves." Ruby replied adjusting herself under her dress.

"Well I'd like you to meet my longest running customer and unofficial business partner, Ozpin. Ozpin I'd like you to meet Ruby Rose. I believe you two have already met." Neo gestured to the man next to her.

"Good to see you again Miss Rose." Ozpin said turning around and bowing his head a bit.

"You! You're the headmaster! But but what?" Ruby asked staring at Ozpin and Neo.

"As Miss Neo said in her business partner. We started this together but while I was happy with what we had, she wanted to grow it so I sold her my half and she's done amazing things with this." Ozpin said sipping from his coffee mug.

"So you have one as well?" Ruby asked.

"Mmm yes and no. While I do have a pet she is not like yours or Neo's. When we are in public or at the campus she is like any other teacher. Your teacher if I remember correctly." Ozpin said pointing towards a tall women with blonde hair and glasses. She wore a white blouse with a black skirt that came up to just below her chest as well as black stockings and knee high boots with a black cape that was purple on the inside.

Ruby looked to the women Ozpin pointed to. "That's her?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Glynda come here please." Ozpin yelled to the women known as Glynda.

The women turned around and locked eyes with Ruby. She made her way over, her hips swaying back and worth, and stood next to Ozpin. "Miss Rose." She said.

"Miss Rose this Professor Goodwitch. She will be your instructor." Ozpin said gesturing between the two.

"Hello Professor Goodwitch." Ruby said extending her hand. Glynda just looked at her.

As Ruby and everyone else kept talking Blake stood behind her throwing glares towards Goodwitch. 'How dare this bitch treat master like that! She needs to be taught to respect Master!' Blake thought, squeezing her fist. She could easily step forward and claw her eyes out, then Master would reward her for teaching this bitch to respect Master!

Blake was ready to attack but stopped when she heard someone behind her whisper her name. She turned around but didn't see anyone. She looked around, turning her ears in every direction but still couldn't see who called her. She turned back around and stepped closer to her Master, still throwing glares at Goodwitch.

"So how did you two meet?" Ruby asked.

"Well I actually started out stealing and I had a good streak one week so I thought I'd try for a larger prize and scouted Ozpins house. I thought I was being quiet and sneaky about it. I had been watching from the tree line trying to figure out his times and what not when someone poked me in the back. I jumped and tried to run but found myself face to face with an older looking man holding a cane and coffee mug," Ozpin took a sip of his mug, "He smiled and said I had done a good job but gave myself away with my binoculars. The light shined off it and he saw me." Neo told.

"She had done a good job and I'll admit it took me a day to realize someone was watching me. I saw she was good and offered her a job." Ozpin said.

"He said he'd get me everything I needed and we split the payoff 50/50. I accepted but was very suspicious of him. I mean who offers a thief who tried to rob them a job? Ha-ha. Well I worked with him for a few years, the jobs slowly getting bigger and better. Till one day he said someone had asked to retrieve someONE not something. I refused at first, stealing items was one thing but stealing a human was a whole different level. Eventually I agreed. Then we started doing more and more like that and got bigger so we needed a way to cover it all. A place to meet and set things up with clients and I figured a business like this wouldn't be suspicious. So I pitched it to him and he agreed." Neo said pouring a drink.

"And it stayed like that for a while. We hired a few girls to work here and more people kept coming. We were doing very well." Ozpin replied.

"But like he said I wanted more. I started doing more jobs with more risk. Found a few people I trusted to do some of the work. That's what Emerald started out doing. After a rather stressful week I had one of the girls help me relax. She showed me a few different things and I found I liked it." Neo pulled Cinder closer.

"So when a customer came to me and wanted to buy one of our girls I told him no but would find someone and get them ready. Gave me a reason to up the price and he wanted the girl above him. Which was good/bad because she didn't have family. So I acquired her and since it was my first time it took me a while to ready her. But I managed it and he was happy. So I added that to my menu and business picked up a bit. Was really interesting when my first female client came to me for that. I got good at the females but a male was very difficult. But I got it."

Ruby pulled Blake's head down and started petting her head, "So you didn't want a part of it?" Ruby asked Ozpin.

"Well it wasn't that I didn't want to be part of it, it was more the money we got from stealing was my retirement. So I told her that I didn't want to do this and she offered to buy me out." Ozpin replied.

"So I did. And he still helps every now and then. So while I technically own it all, he still co-owns." Neo finished.

Blake was enjoying the attention she was receiving from Master. Her eyes were closed and she was purring with a giant smile. And she wouldn't admit it but she was glad Weiss and Yang weren't here because she gets Master all to herself.

"Well if you'll excuse me I need go see some old friends." Ozpin said before leaving.

"So what do you think?" Neo asked.

"Of? The party? It's not as many people as I thought. I was expecting it to be packed full." Ruby replied.

"Not many of my customers come to these because they don't want to be known. Ren was actually like that at first. Was a customer for a good 3 years before I find out who he was." Neo said pointing towards Ren.

Blake opened an eye to look where Mistress Neo was pointing and noticed a women standing in the corner staring at her. Blake ignored her till she heard her name whispered again. She looked in the direction and saw it came from the women in the corner. The women whispered her name again and her skin lightened a shade and she disappeared behind a passing person. Blake turned her ears in every direction, turning her head to look everywhere.

"I'm sorry Neo could you excuse us?" Ruby asked.

"Sure. I need to find Mercury but make sure you find me before you leave." Neo said leaving.

Ruby smiled and waited for Neo to leave before grabbing Blake's leash and pulling it, forcing Blake to look at her. Blake focused on Masters eyes and fear rushed into her, molten steel staring into her.

"I assume you have a good excuse for your sudden change in behavior? Moving around like your high on something?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry Master! Please Master I'm sorry!" Blake pleaded.

"What's your excuse?" Ruby asked.

"There was a women who was staring at me and called my name before disappearing! I'm sorry Master!" Blake replied.

"And why didn't you get my attention?" Ruby asked.

"Because Master was talking! I'm sorry Master!" Blake said closing her eyes and lowering her in wait to be smacked.

Ruby stared at Blake for a moment before pulling her in for soft loving kiss. Blake let out purr as Master kissed her and all the fear disappeared when Master forced her tongue in. Ruby pulled away and let Blake's chain go.

"Next time you see or hear her I want you to get my attention even if I'm talking." Ruby said fixing Blake's collar.

"Yes Master." Blake replied, a line of saliva dripping down her chin.

"Now what type of pet do you want?" Ruby asked waving to the bartender and ordering a drink.

Blake thought about for a moment but couldn't decide. She could ask for Pet Weiss but Pet Weiss belongs to Pet Yang, she thinks, or she could ask for Pet Yang.

Blake lowered her head, small tears forming. "I'm sorry Master but I don't know what type I want." Blake wiped the tears away.

Ruby moved over to her and lifted her head, wiping the remaining tears away. "It's ok kitten. Don't worry. We have all night to find you a Pet. If by the end of the night you haven't made up your mind then I'll pick for you. Now let's go browse."

Blake nodded and the two started to wonder the party. Blake stayed very close to Master and kept her ears up and turning trying to find that women again. Ruby moved around, saying hello to people she recognized, looking at the different things around The Rabbit. She saw a door that had a sign on it that read 'Test Run'. Curious, she started moving towards it.

Blake followed behind Master, never being more than a few millimeters from her, breathing in the heavenly smell of fresh roses that was her Masters scent. She could never get enough of it, it being the most wonderful smell in the world to her.

Ruby slowly continued to make her way but stopped when Ren's toy Nora approached her.

"Excuse me Mistress Ruby but my master would like to speak with you over by the register." Nora said bowing a bit. "If you would follow me please."

Ruby followed her over to the register where she saw Ren looking over some books and writing things down on a little note pad. Nora moved and stood behind him as he finished writing something down and closed all the books.

"Sorry. Coco asked me to look over her budgets for the past few months." Ren said.

"It's ok. How come she asked you to look at them?" Ruby asked.

"Because I do this for my own stores and I'm very good at it. But that's not why I asked Nora to find you. I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to come over after the party. Some things have happened at one of my stores that I need to deal with personally." Ren said, stacking the books and tying them together with some string to carry.

"Oh that's ok. Is your store ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yes don't worry. Just some difficult customers." Ren replied handing the books to Nora.

"Well good luck. I'll have to come try your food sometime." Ruby said holding her thumbs up.

"Thank you. I'll keep a table open for you." Ren replied giving a small bow and leaving.

Ruby waved as Ren left and leaned back against the counter letting out a small sigh. She wasn't a very social person so meeting new people and being in a big gathering like this was tiring for her. She enjoyed it and it helped her meet more people but it was a bit tiring for her. She leaned to the side, letting her head fall and rest on Blake's shoulder, and looked into the crowd.

Blake let out a low purr as her Master rested against her. She was about to close her eyes in joy when she heard her named whispered again from in front of her. Blake's quickly opened her eyes and scanned for the women, her ears turning in every direction. Ruby noticed Blake's change and opened her eyes.

"Where is she?" Ruby ask picking her head up.

"It sounded like she was towards the back of the party Master." Blake replied.

Blake noticed the women standing in the back of crowd next to a door and locked eyes. The women whispered her name again and entered the door.

"I found her Master." Blake said.

"Where is she now?" Ruby asked standing up straight.

"She entered the room in the back of building." Blake responded.

"Very well. Go find Neo and ask her to meet me there." Ruby replied unclipping Blake's chain from her dress.

Blake nodded and went to find Neo, heading in the direction of the main crowd. Ruby made her way to the door and slowly opened it, in case the women tried to do anything. The door opened to a hallway with a few other doors and some shelves. Ruby slowly moved into the room, looking around trying to find where the women went, and made her way to the first door.

She opened the door to a broom closet. She closed it and made her way to the next door. As she passed the shelves on the wall, two light purple eyes followed her as she passed. A figure stepped out from the wall and her skin changed into a tan women with spots on her face and shoulder. The figure followed Ruby as she went to the different doors.

Ruby kept going door to door unaware of the figure behind her. As ruby opened the last door, the figure grabbed Ruby's arms and twisted them behind her back and pushed her against the wall.

"What did you do to her?!" The figure asked, anger in her voice.

Ruby let out a pain grunt, "Who are you talking about?"

"Blake! What did you do to her!?" The person yelled again.

Ruby tried to get free from the person which caused them to tighten their grip.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"We are the voice of the Faunus and the ones who will show the world how we are the superior race. I will undo whatever you have done to Blake and bring her back to our side. Then we will use you to show the world what happens when you mess with us." The unknown said, putting a little more pressure on Ruby's arms.

Ruby let out another grunt and a small chuckle, "Well that last part sounds a bit kinky but you're not going to make it out of here."

"And why's that?" They asked.

Ruby dropped a small remote with a flashing red light on it, "Because you're outnumbered."

The figure looked down and before they could say anything the door to the hallway burst open and a streak of black, that looked like Blake but was hard to tell with how fast they moved, tackled the figure into the wall and on the ground. Before the two were on the ground, Blake was already attacking the person. Ruby stretched her arms to try to dull the pain and stepped back.

The figure blocked one of Blake's punches and pushed her off, quickly getting to her feet.

"Stop Blake! It's me!" The person said holding up their hands. "It's Ilia!"

Blake stopped for a moment, she knew this person from before but this person hurt her Master and must pay for it. In a heartbeat Blake was attacking Ilia again. She tackled her to the ground and moved her into a chokehold. Desperately Ilia tried to get free but couldn't move her hands or legs enough to do anything.

"Hold Kitty." Ruby said taking a step forward.

Blake stopped, holding Ilia in place, and looked to Master.

"Don't listen to her Blake! Let me go and we can take her!" Ilia yelled, trying to get free.

"Hush. I'm talking to Blake not you." Ruby said kneeling next to Blake. "Blake do you know this person?"

Blake nodded, "Yes Master. She is from my days in the White Fang when I was younger."

"Shut up human! Give Blake back to me!" Ilia yelled.

Neo entered the hallway to find Blake on the ground holding a stranger with Ruby next to her. "I know I said you could try things before buying but please do it quieter."

"Very funny Neo but I think you have a uninvited guest here." Ruby said pointing to Ilia. "She tried to take me and Blake."

"And who is she?" Neo asked.

"Ilia with the White Fang." Ruby replied.

"White Fang? In my party? Must be a very skilled agent to infiltrate my parties." Neo moved closer and took a picture of Ilia.

Cinder came into the room holding handcuffs and rope. Ruby took the items and tied Ilias feet together.

Blake moved enough for Master to put the handcuffs on and moved Ilia against the wall.

Neo walked back into the main room, "I apologize everyone but the party is going to have to be cut short. You will all have a free order on your accounts. The waiters will show you all out."

Ruby and Neo waited for everyone leave and brought Ilia into the main room. Coco and Velvet sat at the bar, Coco drinking a martini and Velvet fucking Cardin's mouth.

Ruby moved a chair and sat in front of Ilia, "So, you're here for Blake?"

"I will take Blake back and together we will show the world who is the superior race!" Ilia said throwing looks of disgust to everyone. "Blake, snap out of it!"

Ruby looked to Blake who was staring at Master, "What shall we do Kitten?"

Blake looked to Ilia, "Blake! Let me go! Please!" Ilia pleaded.

Blake looked back Master, "May I make a request Master?"

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"May I choose her as my pet?" Blake asked.

"Blake! Please stop this! Please snap out of it!" Ilia pleaded again.

Ruby looked to Ilia, "I have a better idea Kitten. Go put her in the car."

Blake went to pick up Ilia but pushed Blake back with her feet, "Blake please! I beg you! We are partners!"

Ruby stepped forward and slapped Ilia. She let out a yelp and glared at Ruby. Ruby grabbed the front of Ilia's dress and ripped it off, exposing her bra and panties. Ilia went to push Ruby away with her feet but Ruby moved and grabbed her ankles. Ruby dragged her over to a wall hook and placed the rope on it, keeping her feet up in front of her.

"Since you keep fighting then I'll just have to start here." Ruby said reaching down and tearing Ilias panties off. "Blake remove your dress and come here."

Quickly Blake removed her dress and moved next to Ruby.

"Coco, do you mind if I began here?" Ruby asked, looking to Coco.

"Hmm? No, go ahead dear." Coco said taking a sip of her drink.

"Blake sweetie, I want you to show our guest here," Ruby pushed Ilia so she could see Blake and moved behind Blake, "What happens when you misbehave." Ruby unclipped Blake penis and ran her hands up and down her body, pinching her nipples every pass.

Blake let out a mewl as Master played with her and felt her dick harden a bit more.

Ilia's eyes went wide as she saw Blake's dick, "Blake what happened? What did you do to her?!"

"I just made her a happy kitty. Isn't that right kitten?" Ruby asked Blake as she slowly stroked Blake's dick.

Blake let out a mewl in response as her pussy started to drop her juices down her leg.

"Now kitten," Ruby rubbed a small amount of lube on the tip of Blake's dick, "I want you take this dick and show her that her ass is nothing more than a hole for you fuck and cum in. I want you to destroy that hole and as a reward I'll let you drink my cum till your full." Ruby said whispering the last part in Blake's ear.

Blake let out a moan and nodded her head quickly. Ruby removed Blake's cock ring and backed up. Blake moved forward and kneeled in front of Ilia.

"Blake please stop! This isn't you! Please!" Ilia begged.

"You can cum as many times as you wish kitten." Ruby said.

Blake grabbed her ass and lined her dick up. Ilia let out more begs for her to stop but let out a loud scream of pain as Blake shoved her dick halfway in, expanding her ass wide. Immediately Blake started to thrust her hips back and forth, getting her dick farther in with every thrust.

"Please stop Blake! Please!" Ilia begged, tears running down her face.

With a strong push Blake hilted herself and let out a mewl. Ilia let out another scream as Blake's full 8 inches reached deep in her.

"Look Ilia you can see Blake in you." Ruby said sitting next to Coco and Velvet.

Everyone looked to Ilia's stomach and saw the outline of the tip of Blake's dick. Ilia looked down and saw it causing her eyes to go wide in disbelief. Blake pulled back and the outline disappeared but reappeared when she pushed forward. Blake sped her thrust up as Ilia tears continued to fall.

"So Ruby, how is Yang doing?" Velvet asked, cumming down Cardin's throat.

"She's healthy but she and Weiss have been misbehaving so I'm punishing them." Ruby said pulling up the live feed of yang and Weiss in the basement.

"Yang is quite impressive." Coco said.

"That's because I'm trying something new and she currently has a rod in there." Ruby said putting her scroll away.

Everyone looked to Ilia when she let out a scream as her stomach started to inflate and Blake continued to fuck her.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Neo asked.

"Well I was going to make her Blake's but after she said Ilia was White Fang I decided to make her just a pleasure toy. The White Fang made life growing up that more difficult since I was just a human so I'll use this as my way of revenge on them." Ruby said as Velvet looked down.

"Well you can use the basement if you want. It might be a bit messy but you're free to use it." Coco said pulling Velvet close.

The White Fang had not just made life for humans difficult at the orphanage but also Faunus who didn't support them. Velvet didn't support them and they treated her as bad as they did the humans. They would stop food deliveries and only let a tiny bit show up, they would break water lines and electrical lines to the orphanage. Those who supported them got everything and would make fun of or bully those who didn't. Ruby got the worst of it for being different from everyone and Yang and Velvet got the same for helping her.

"No" Ruby stood and started walking towards Blake, "I'm not going to break her like the others. All she is a toy for use. She won't have her freedom, all she will have is what I give her. And in time she will come to love and crave me but not before I make her bear my child." Ruby said, leaning over Ilia as she said the last part, an evil smile on her face.

Ilia's eye went wide with fear. She already had someone she wanted to mate with who was a fellow Faunus. She didn't want this human impregnating her! No this couldn't happen! Ilia started to struggle against her restraints, anything to get away from this human who has ruined Blake.

"That's right. You will bear a humans child and everyone in the White Fang will know. You will be nothing more than a toy for me to use." Ruby said, anger swirling in her eyes. "Sit over her chest Blake." Ruby said undoing her dress.

Blake pulled herself out of Ilia, her hole still wide and twitching as cum poured out, and moved to be sitting over Ilia's chest. Her dick was just above Ilia's face but didn't block her view. Ruby let her dress and silk band fall as her full 10 inches stood tall. Blake's mouth was watering at the site of Masters dick.

"Pay close attention because this is all you'll be used for." Ruby said as she looked to at Ilia.

Ruby grabbed Blake's head shoved her whole dick down Blake's throat which was more than happy to take it. Blake started purring and Ruby started to fuck Blake throat with powerful thrust. Drops of Blake's saliva started to drip on Ilia's face causing her to move her head.

Ruby continued to fuck Blake's throat, her thrust causing Blake's body to move which caused her dick to move as well and hit Ilia in the face. Ruby sped her thrust up and larger drops of Blake's saliva were falling now. Ruby hilted herself and came down Blake's throat, inflating her out. Ruby was panting as she came, her head tilted back and eyes closed.

"More." Ruby said before she started fucking Blake's throat again.

Slowly Blake's face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen but she continued to run her tongue along Masters dick. Ruby gave a few powerful thrust before cumming in Blake again, inflating her more. Blake passed out and Ruby let her head go, slowly falling off Master dick but was caught by Cinder.

"You will be my revenge for all the suffering your White Fang has caused me." Ruby said, mixtures of her cum and Blake's saliva dripping into Ilia.

Cinder injected something into Ilia causing her to pass out. She picked Blake up and carried her to the pillows and blankets on the floor Velvet put out for her. Ruby wiped her dick off with Ilia's dress and moved over to Blake.

"Well that was bit rough even for Blake." Neo said wiping the saliva and cum from Blake's lips.

"I know. I was mad and I took it out on Blake I'm sorry." Ruby said sitting behind Blake and moving her head and pillow into her lap.

"Your lucky Blake is a tough girl and lasted as long as she did." Coco said.

Ruby smiled a little, "That's why she's my favorite."

Ruby rubbed Blake's head slowly and loving. Blake quietly started to purr.

"So you're really going to breed her?" Velvet asked pointing to Ilia.

"No. I wanted to test something and it worked." Ruby said looking to Ilia.

"Test what?" Neo asked.

"I said that because I wanted to see her reaction. I figured if she's in the White Fang then she doesn't like us humans which means she would be mortified if she got pregnant by one. I'm not going to but I'm going to use it for as long as I can. While she's asleep I want to get her snipped so she can't. Hopefully when I tell her this she will be devastated." Ruby said looking to Coco.

"Let me call someone. She's my doctor and should be able to do this." Neo said picking up her scroll.

Blake started to stir, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey kitten. How are you feeling?" Ruby asked.

"I'm ok Master." Blake said sitting up.

Blake looked down and rubbed her stomach in joy.

"I'm sorry for being rough on you kitten. I was mad and didn't mean to take it out on you." Ruby said standing.

Quickly Blake turned to object. Her Master was never at fault! It was Blake's fault for not pleasuring her enough! Before Blake could say anything Ruby pulled her into a kiss and Blake let out low mewl.

Ruby broke the kiss, "And before you say anything, your throat felt amazing as it always has. That's why I love it."

Blake smiled and nodded, "Thank you Master."

Ruby put Blake's cock ring back on and went to pick up both of their dresses.

"Coco do any spare clothes we could borrow?" Ruby asked.

"I have some sweat pants that should fit you both and some hoodies upstairs. Cardin go up to Mommy's room and get both of my black sweat pants and both the red and the black hoodies." Coco said.

Cardin stood and went upstairs to get the clothes. Blake stood and moved next to Master.

Neo came back over, "My doctor should be here shortly. She said the procedure shouldn't take more than 10 minutes."

Ruby looked to Ilia and watched as her stomach slowly deflated. Cardin came back downstairs holding the clothes out as Ruby put on the red hoodie and black pants.

"Blake get dressed and then place her on the counter." Ruby said pointing to Ilia.

Blake moved Ilia to the counter after getting dressed and Ruby sat next to Coco. She pulled her scroll out and pulled up the live feed from her basement. She watched and Weiss and Yang twitched and moaned as the machines fucked them.

"So how come you didn't turn Weiss the same as Yang and Blake." Velvet asked.

"I thought about it but I wanted to keep at least one normal. Sometimes natural feeling is the best." Ruby said.

The doorbell rang and Cinder went to open it. Neo's doctor walked in and greeted everyone.

"Where is she?" Doctor asked.

Neo pointed to sleeping Ilia and the doctor walked over, "Shouldn't take more than 10 minutes."

Ruby sat next to Cinder and ran her finger up her ass cheek, "I must admit Neo, I'm jealous of her ass. Its very smooth and firm. I wish mine was like that and not all tight and muscled."

Cinder stood there trying not to move away, she didn't really like being touched by anyone other than Neo.

"Her ass is quite nice." Neo said holding her hand out and pulling Cinder over.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to steal her. I'm not like that. Besides," Ruby pulled Blake close, "I love my kitten here."

Blake let out a purr and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"All done." The doctor said taking off her gloves. "Should be good to go but I would recommend waiting at least 10 hours before doing anything. To give her system time to heal so they don't come undone."

Neo thanked her and showed her out. "So are you going to wait?" She asked walking back over.

"Yeah. I want to ruin her but I need to make sure there is no way for her to get pregnant so I'll wait. I still need to finish punishing Weiss and Yang." Ruby pulled her scroll out and sent her driver a message.

They continued talking until Ruby's scroll went off signaling her driver was here. Ruby told Blake to put her in the car and wait for her. Blake picked up Ilia and headed to the car.

"Neo, I don't suppose there is a way to give Faunus an extra trait?" Ruby asked.

"Extra trait? What do you mean?" Neo asked confused.

"Well Kitten has ears but I wanted to know if it was possible to also give her a tail?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. Hmmm. I believe there is. I'll look into it. Last I heard some company in Vacuo had been testing with it." Neo said finishing her drank. "I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thank you Neo. And thank you Coco and Velvet for letting me use your place." Ruby hugged Velvet, "It was good to see you again Velvet." Ruby let go of Velvet and was pulled into a hug by Coco.

"Drop by again sometime." Coco said.

"Thanks I will. See you all later." Ruby said heading to the car.

Ruby and Blake arrived home and Ruby went upstairs to change while Blake took Ilia to the living room and then went to undress. Ruby come down and went to the basement.

"Hello girls. I see you two have learned to behave yourselves." Ruby turned their machines off.

Yangs dick was throbbing with built up cum and pressure from being fucked by the machines for so long. Ruby pulled each of their chains moving them away from the machines and onto the floor.

"Now I'm going to remove your restraints and then I'm going to test you two and if you pass then your punishment will be less severe but if you fail then I will put you both back on those machines and leave you down here for the next two weeks." Ruby said.

Weiss and Yangs eyes were filled with fear and determination. Ruby removed their restraints and threw them on the table.

"Now Weiss on your back and spread your legs and pussy." Ruby said, Weiss following. "Now Yang sit in front of her and line your dick up with her pussy but don't enter." Yang followed as well, the heat from Weiss pussy on her dick. "Now you two will stay like this and if you can both resist then I will only deny your orgasms till the end of the week. Fail and you know what will happen."

Weiss and Yang sat there in silence as Ruby watched. Ruby moved her chair in front of them and took her pants off. Slowly she started to stroke herself, testing if Yang would start thrusting or not. Yang's dick continued to throb as she watched Goddess stroke herself.

Ruby continued teasing the two, trying to see if they would break, and when they showed no sign of breaking she pointed her dick to the side and came, shooting her cum on the wall. Weiss and Yang watched as her cum slowly rolled down the wall, craving to lick it up.

"Clean that before it touches the ground." Ruby said, causing Yang and Weiss to hurry over and start licking it up.

Ruby watched to see if they would lick the cum off each other, neither did though. Happy they weren't going to disobey, Ruby went upstairs with them following. The came upstairs to see a naked women chained to the wall sleeping on the living room floor.

"You don't need to worry about her. Until your punishment is over you won't get to use her." Ruby said, sitting down on the couch. She lifted her legs up, "Massage them please."

Weiss and Yang quickly moved and started to rub her legs.

Ruby let out a comfortable sigh and pointed to the kitchen, "Kitten go get me some milk please."

Blake went and got a warm glass of milk and brought it back. Ruby drank it and let out another happy sigh. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep she opened her eyes and looked over at Ilias sleeping body. She pulled legs away and stood, stretching her arms out.

She walked over to Ilia and pointed her dick at her. She started to pee and made sure to cover all of Ilia in it. Ilia began to stir and lifted her head. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ruby standing in front of her, her dick still dripping with piss. Ilia inhaled and was hit with smell of piss. She looked down and saw she was covered in it.

"What the fuck?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ilia yelled and tried to back away but bumped into the wall.

"So anyone who comes over knows your mine now." Ruby moved back to the couch. "Welcome to your new home. Though hopefully shortly all you'll be focused on is pleasure so it won't much matter where you are. This is Weiss and Yang. They are my other pets and are even above you." Ruby pointed to them.

Ilia spat towards them, "You think the White Fang will stand by and do nothing once they learn I've been captured? Ha. I'm a high ranking captain, they will find me and when they do you will all be dead!"

"Give it time and you'll be saying the opposite of all that. But it's late and I'm tired. So I'm going to bed. You can try to escape but I know you won't so I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Ruby stood and headed upstairs, the others following.

Ruby stripped and turned to the girls, "Since you two are still being punished you will sleep in the dog beds on the floor."

Weiss and Yang lowered their head and moved to the beds. They weren't small beds, a full grown adult could get comfortable on them but since they wouldn't be able to sleep next to Goddess they were sad. Ruby had placed blankets on them since she liked to keep the room cold while she slept.

Ruby laid in bed and Blake followed, Ruby pushing her dick into her pussy and Blake mewling. The four slowly drifted to sleep. Downstairs Ilia was trying to find a way to escape or call for help. She spent the whole night trying everything she could think of but when morning came she had made no progress and was dead tired. She heard movement upstairs and turned to face the stairs, an angry look on her face.

 _ **A/N:**_ So this took me a while to write and I apologize. I originally was going to upload this before Christmas but as I was re-reading it I kept finding mistakes so I changed it to be released after Christmas but then new year's was coming so I waited till after and kept changing things in the meantime. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry there will be more to cum! ;).


	11. Inbetween

Ruby came downstairs, wearing nothing as her dick swayed back and forth, and smiled as she saw that Ilia had been up all night. Her girls followed her as she sat on the couch, all three standing behind her. Ilia glared at Ruby, though with the bags under eyes it wasn't much of a glare.

"You're still trying to figure a way out aren't you? I told you, you're not going to escape. No one is coming for you and no one knows where you are." Ruby stood. "Now I'm going to get two birds with one stone. Yang come here."

Yang moved in front of her. Ruby ran her finger along the top of her dick, her dick twitching, and pushed the tip of her finger in till she felt the bar she left in there.

"See this could be a reward for you. So since you're in trouble," Yang lowered her head, "You don't need it anymore." Ruby said grabbing the rod and pulling it out, Yang let out a scream of pleasure. "Now Yang and Weiss, you two will sit by the couch and you will not move until I say. That means even if I leave the house you will not move. If you have to use the bathroom you will do it there and when I say you will clean it up." Ruby sat on the couch.

Yang and Weiss move to their spots next to the couch and sat, their heads down a little. Ruby used Weiss head as arm rest and stared at Ilia. There were a few things she could do to pass the time but she wanted to take her time with her. Ruby spread her legs, her soft 6 inches hanging there.

"For now all you get to do is watch. No contact of any kind and you will eat/drink when I say. You will not cum unless I allow it and if you try to trick anyone into coming close, I will breed you and when your nice and fat with my child I will throw you back to the White Fang." Ruby stated, her dick hardening a bit.

Ilia showed a quick face of fear before returning to her angry look, "Lay one hand on me and I will break it off."

"Aww she has claws. Well no matter, you will come to love me the same. Just as they have." Ruby gestured to her girls. "Now. Kitten, why don't you show her what her throat should be used for."

Blake moved and kneeled in front of Ruby. Slowly she started to stroke her dick, using her rough tongue to lick up and down it. She increased her hands as her dick grew harder, taking the whole head in her mouth. She kept her eyes trained on Masters, swirling her tongue around. Ruby swore she could see little hearts in her pupils. As Ruby's dick reached full length, Blake opened her mouth and forced herself down bulging her throat out. Ruby let out a moan as she tilted her head back.

'Blake…What happened to you?' Ilia thought as she threw imaginary daggers at Ruby. She turned her head away. 'What did she do to her? I need to get out and free her.'

"Did I say you could look away?" Ruby stood, Blake moving to keep her Master in her mouth.

"I don't listen to humans. Especially ones that can't get find someone so they have to buy someone." Ilia spat. "When I'm free you will pay."

In one quick step Ruby moved and slapped Ilia hard, causing her to roll onto her side. Ruby stared at Ilia, Hate swimming in her eyes turning them to molten steel. Blake could sense the hate coming from Master and scooted back, her ears pointing back. Weiss and Yang both scooting back a bit as well.

"That coming from people who would starve out and freeze children just for being humans? Treating Faunus the same because they don't believe what you do? You're just a sad group of terrorist who didn't get enough love at night. You had everything to keep you happy, yet you threw it away and joined them. Threw away that comfortable bed and loving family because you let yourself get brainwashed." Ruby said. "I got all the information i could on you. I know you didn't grow up going through what we did. You sit there saying people have wronged when the only person who wronged you was yourself."

"The White Fang do not harm children! We go after those who would see us back in chains and as slaves!" Ilia yelled back.

"You believe that? You're White Fang made growing up in that orphanage a living hell. No heat, barely enough food to survive and tormenting because I was born a human!" Ruby yelled taking a step forward. "We had to do whatever we could to survive! We stole what we had to and when that didn't work the older ones found whatever work they could just so we could eat! Some of those who went out to work never came back!"

"You lie! The White Fang only goes after those who wronged us!" Ilia yelled back trying to stand but fell.

"You don't know what it's like growing up on the street!" Ruby lifted her right arm up showing a scar that ran down her arm to her armpit. "We took jobs that no one would so we could live. We took jobs that could have killed us! You grew up having everything you could want. All the love your parents could give you. I grew up not knowing who birthed me. I was left alone! A newborn child left on the door step to grow up alone!" Ruby yelled, tears coming out.

"I spent the first few years of my life afraid because I was born different. I was afraid that they would throw me out because I was born with both! When the other kids found out they made fun of me. They made my younger years hard. And when the White Fang started messing with us it became even worse. I was no longer afraid, I was scared to death." Ruby lowered her arm. "When I became old enough to work I took any job I could. Me, Velvet, and Yang all worked so we could eat and so the kids could eat. I got this when some White Fang kids tried to take the money and food I had. They pulled a knife and grabbed me. I pushed them back, their knife got me, and I ran to the nearest building so they wouldn't follow me.

"No matter how hard you try you will not get me to believe your lies." Ilia replied, feeling slight pity for her.

"I don't need you to believe me." Ruby stepped back.

Blake crawled forward and nuzzled her head against Masters hand. She didn't like when Master was upset or sad. She wanted to make Master happy and rip this bitch's throat out.

Ruby rubbed Blake's head, "I'm ok kitten." She wiped the tears away and sat back down on the couch.

Blake moved next Master and laid her head on her leg. Ruby rubbed Blake's head and smiled.

"You will be my revenge on the White Fang. I will make you mine in time and you carry my child. You will learn that no one is coming for you and you will come to love me. Just as Kitten has." Ruby looked to Ilia. "Go get me the binds and blindfold as well as the headphones."

Blake stood and went to the basement. She returned a few minutes later with everything.

"Keep her sitting on her knees and tie her up. You two help her." Ruby leaned back.

The girls moved and helped Blake tie her up. They put belts around her legs to keep her sitting and they put her arms in front of her in a full arm bind. They used another belt to tie her arms to her body. They put the blindfold on her and Weiss and Yang moved back to their spots.

"You will only know what I want you to know. Feel contact when I want and will only know pleasure when I want." Ruby nodded to Blake who put the headphones on.

Ilia's sense of touch increased as her hearing and sight where blocked off. She moved her head around trying to locate where everyone was but couldn't. Her heartbeat and thoughts being the only thing she could hear.

'Got to escape. Need to contact someone to rescue me. Think! Where was everything in the room?' Ilia thought to herself, not aware Ruby was still watching her.

Ruby moved Blake onto the couch and laid her head in her lap, rubbing her head and Blake closed her eyes and purred. She watched Ilia try to move around and get free. She thought about how she should do this for a while. She decided to leave her like this for a few days and wait for her sense of touch to be at its max. She leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking back to her childhood. She hated it but it brought her to where she is now and she was happy here.

She rubbed Blake's head again before dozing off.

 _ **A/N: So this a smaller chapter to tell alittle more about Ruby and Yang's childhood as well as prep for the next chapter. I wanted to give more story on why Ruby hated the White Fang and though her childhood wasn't pleasant, I think it helps explain her plan for Ilia.**_

 _ **As always thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**_


End file.
